Takdir Cinta
by Haru Tsukishima
Summary: Mikasa mencintai Eren, Eren mencintai Annie. Seorang pria diam-diam mencintai Mikasa. Dan Mikasa tidak pernah tahu apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka. Maaf untuk bad summary nya..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: SNK©Hajime Isayama

Story : Haru Tsukishima

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: M

Warning: AU, OOC, Lemon, Typo, gaje. Bagi yang tidak suka pair ini harap menekan tombol back.

.

.

Note:

"Bla bla bla" = Speak

 **'Bla bla bla** ' = Inner

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~~* Takdir Cinta *~~**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Minna, jangan lupa datang ke pesta ulang tahunku ya nanti malam!" Seru gadis berparas bak dewi pada seluruh teman di kelasnya. Ia disayangi tak hanya para lelaki, tapi teman-teman perempuannya pun sayang dan baik padanya.

"Eren" gadis bersurai bob hitam memanggil pemuda beriris zamrud yang tengah memainkan ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Mikasa?" Pemuda itu menoleh dengan wajah malas.

"Nanti malam-"

"Iya kita kesana" Eren segera mengakhiri pembicaraan lalu keluar dari kelas. Mikasa hanya menatap punggung pemuda Jaeger itu dengan sendu.

"Kalau kau mau kita bisa ke rumah Krista bersama. Bagaimana, Mikasa?" Pemuda bersurai coklat susu menghampiri Mikasa. Gadis itu hanya menatap pemuda itu datar.

"Aku pergi bersama Eren" Mikasa turut pergi dari kelas meninggalkan pemuda yang kini menatap punggung gadis Ackerman itu.

Tak disangka kejadian tersebut menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh mahasiswa dikelas. Mereka melayangkan tatapan iba pada pemuda tersebut.

"Kisah cinta segitiga yang rumit. Amm.. nyamm..nyamm" ujar gadis yang selalu melahap kentang ditiap waktu.

"Aa, sepertinya begitu. Sluurrpp" balas pemuda gundul seraya meminum jus kotak.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ingin membantu mereka, Ymir" Krista berucap dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu memang berhati lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun Krista sayang. Kau hanya perlu fokus untuk acara ulang tahunmu nanti. Setelah itu aku akan menikahimu" hibur Ymir yang selalu berujung dengan 'melamar'.

.

.

.

 **'Kemana Eren? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya'** Mikasa berjalan melewati lorong yang tampak sepi. Wajar saja, ini masih jam kuliah. Berhubung Keith-sensei tidak masuk karena terpeleset dari tangga rumahnya, jadi kelas dibiarkan kosong hingga jam selanjutnya.

 **'Ah itu Eren!'** Mikasa terlihat sumringah. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk meneriakkan nama pemuda itu namun segera di urungkannya ketika melihat sosok lain bersama Eren.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau bisa datang kan, Annie? Kau pasti di undang juga kan?" Eren menatap Annie dengan penuh harap. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya bersikap datar, tidak berbeda jauh dengan Mikasa.

"Iya, Krista sudah menemuiku tadi. Akan ku usahakan"

"Ayolah, kau harus datang. Ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu" Eren setengah merengek. Gadis berambut kuning itu tidak tahan melihat Eren yang sangat menggemaskan jika seperti ini. Mau tak mau ia harus membuang pokerfacenya saat bersama Eren.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja, Eren?" Nada bicaranya melembut. Ia menatap Eren lekat.

"Tidak bisa. Pokoknya nanti malam kau harus datang. Gomen, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Aku harus pergi bersama Mikasa. Kalau tidak, Kaasan tidak akan mengizinkanku bila pergi sendiri" jelas Eren dengan wajah sendu.

Ya, meski sudah duduk di bangku kuliah, ibunda Eren masih membatasi pergaulan anak lelakinya. Padahal Eren sudah besar dan ia seorang laki-laki.

Tapi Annie gadis yang cukup pengertian karena jujur saja, ia ingin diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang ibu yang tak pernah ia tahu seperti apa rupanya.

"Baiklah. Iya, aku mengerti. Kita akan bertemu disana nanti malam, Eren" Annie tersenyum! Hanya pada pemuda itu ia menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Mungkin hal itu yang membuat Eren luluh.

"Benarkah! Arigatou, Annie!" Eren sumringah, iris emerladnya berbinar-binar. Annie masih menyunggingkan senyum melihat Eren sangat bersemangat seperti itu. Ya, ia sangat menyukai semangat pemuda itu dalam hal apapun.

"Um. Sudah dulu ya, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Jaa, Eren"

"Ha'i. Jaa, Annie" mereka pergi ke arah berlawanan, meninggalkan tangga yang menjadi saksi bisu kedekatan mereka. Ah, jangan lupakan Mikasa yang sedari tadi mematung melihat dua insan itu dari kejauhan.

Akhir-akhir ini ia merasakan perubahan dari Eren. Pemuda itu tidak pernah lagi menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Eren, tidak lagi selalu ada disisinya seperti dulu. Dan itu karena Annie Leonhardt. Gadis yang dijuluki Ice Princess yang anehnya mampu membuat Eren berpaling darinya.

"Eh, Mikasa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Eren dengan santai. Mikasa tengah menahan rasa sedih dengan mengepal tangannya erat. Namun sayang, Eren yang sedang dimabuk cinta tidak menyadari keanehan sikap dari gadis yang di asuh oleh keluarganya itu.

"Aku ingin ke toilet" hanya itu alasan yang terfikir di otak jeniusnya.

Terkadang orang jenius bisa menjadi bodoh jika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang disukainya.

"Hoo. Bukannya toilet ada disana?" Tunjuk Eren ke arah belakang gadis itu. Toilet di lantai 1 memang berada 3 meter dari tempat mereka bertemu saat ini. Itu artinya Mikasa melewati toilet tersebut.

"Toiletnya rusak. Aku hendak ke toilet lantai 2" dusta Mikasa menutupi kesalahannya.

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah, aku ke kelas dulu. Kau juga cepat kembali setelah urusanmu selesai. Jaa" Eren meninggalkan Mikasa yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya bisa menatapi punggung Eren yang sudah menjauh.

"Eren..." gumamnya lirih. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, bukan untuk ke toilet, tapi ke gedung olah raga yang berada di samping gedung kampus. Ia ingin menenangkan diri disana dengan sedikit membakar kalori.

.

.

"Hoo, jadi begitu" ucap pria bermata tajam dengan iris deep blue yang sedari tadi menatap drama ala korea dari lantai 2.

"Hm, cinta segitiga ya. Tidak ku sangka ada mahasiswa yang terlibat hal tersebut. Aku jadi sangat tertarik! Ne, Levi. Kira-kira siapa ya yang dipilih anak itu (Eren)? Aahh, aku sangat penasaran!" Celoteh perempuan berkacamata dengan rambut coklat ponytail. Wajahnya sangat antusias.

"Sejak kapan kau ingin tahu urusan orang, Hanji? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau harus mengajar di lab?" Levi sedikit terkejut. Seingatnya tidak ada siapapun sedari tadi disini.

"Hari ini aku hanya memberi tugas penelitian pada mereka, jadi aku tidak perlu berada disana. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Aa, jangan bilang kau tertarik juga pada mereka! Iya kan! Hora-hora, yang mana yang sudah menarik perhatianmu?"

Hanji menarik-narik kemeja bagian depan pria yang memiliki tinggi dibawahnya itu hingga membuat kemeja tersebut sedikit kusut.

"Yang blonde? Yang asia? Atau jangan-jangan!" Cukup. Levi tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Perempuan aneh ini seenak jidatnya menarik-narik dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya bak boneka beruang yang enggan menjawab omongannya.

Apa perempuan itu lupa, Levi bukan orang yang bisa di ajak beramah-tamah apalagi diperlakukan keterlaluan seperti ini. Ia juga tidak suka penampilannya dirusak. Lihat, kemejanya jadi kusut kan?

 **Pletak!**

Levi menggetok kepala Hanji dengan penggaris kayu yang dibawanya -entah untuk apa?-Tingkah perempuan itu memang kerap menguji kesabarannya yang tipis.

"Urusai. Sebaiknya kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik atau ku laporkan pada rektor" pria itu meninggalkan Hanji yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya seraya meringis.

"Hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Dan jangan adukan apapun pada pak tua berjenggot itu!" Hanji lupa sedang berada dimana dirinya saat ini. Ia dengan tanpa beban berteriak lepas pada pria yang sudah menjauh lalu berbelok menuju suatu ruangan yang menjadi tempat favoritnya disini.

"Siapa yang kau maksud pak tua berjenggot, Hanji?" Tiba-tiba bak titan colosal, sang rektor sudah berada dibelakang perempuan tersebut.

.

.

Terdengar suara cukup berisik dari gedung olah raga. Suara pukulan terus terdengar dari sana.

 **Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

"Hahh... hahh... hahh..." suara nafas lelah terdengar dari gadis berwajah asia. Ia sedang menyalurkan segala emosinya pada sandsack yang berayun akibat kepalan tangannya.

Ia masih terus memukuli benda yang tidak bersalah itu. Ia sangat menikmati ketika kepalan tinjunya mengenai permukaan yang agak keras tersebut. Ia tidak peduli tangannya akan terasa pegal atau tubuhnya letih nanti.

 **Krriiieett** t

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Namun gadis itu masih fokus pada sasaran didepannya hingga tidak menyadari sesorang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Pukulanmu terlihat kacau sekali. Itu akan menciderai dirimu sendiri"

 **Bugh!**

Mikasa melayangkan pukulan terakhir dengan cukup keras. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati pria yang tidak asing tengah menatapnya datar.

Ia tidak suka pria ini. Pria kasar dan pernah menghajar Eren karena pemuda itu berdebat dan melawan pimpinan salah satu organisasi dikampus. Ya walaupun itu dilakukan agar Eren tidak dikeluarkan dari kampus tapi tetap saja sikap pria itu berlebihan di mata Mikasa.

"Mau apa kau kesini" ucap Mikasa ketus. Levi masih berwajah datar, tak beda jauh dengannya.

"Hoo. Apa seperti itu caramu berbicara pada sensei?"

"Tcih" gadis itu berjalan beberapa meter, mengambil handuk dan air minum yang sudah disiapkannya. Setelah menyeka peluh, ia kembali mengenakan syal merah yang selalu dipakainya meski musim panas sekalipun.

"..." Pria itu diam, hanya Iris deep blue-nya yang bergerak mengikuti gadis itu.

Levi melepaskan kemejanya, menampakkan tubuh atletisnya yang dibalut kaos berwarna putih yang pas ditubuhnya. Ia sudah memasang kuda-kuda dan mulai melayangkan pukulan pada sandsack tersebut.

Mendengar suara gaduh seperti yang tadi dilakukannya, Mikasa menoleh dan melihat pria itu tengah memukul serta melakukan tendangan memutar pada sandsack. Ia kagum dengan skill pria itu. Benar apa yang ia dengar selama ini, Levi-sensei adalah orang yang kuat dan memiliki skill beladiri yang sangat baik.

Jangan remehkan tinggi tubuhnya -yang termasuk pendek untuk ukuran laki-laki- jika sampai berurusan dengannya, jangan harap bisa selamat.

Mikasa menatap Levi yang masih asik bergelut dengan sandsack, diam-diam ia mengagumi skill pria tersebut. Andai pria itu tidak membuat Eren babak belur tempo hari, mungkin dirinya akan dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk diajarkan tekhnik beladiri yang dikuasai pria itu.

Gadis itu masih bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat agar dapat senantiasa melindungi Eren.

Setelah beberapa menit, Levi menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia harus kembali pada tugasnya, mengajar. Pria itu mengambil handuk yang diletakkan di dekatnya, menyeka peluh yang tidak terlalu banyak membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya pria itu menoleh dan melihat Mikasa tengah duduk seraya melihatnya.

"Ku kira kau sudah pergi" Levi mengambil kemeja putih lengan panjang itu dan kembali memakainya.

"Dosen yang mengajar di jam ketiga dan empat tidak datang. Hari ini kami tidak ada dosen seharian" setelah jam pertama dan kedua Keith-sensei tidak bisa datang karena sakit. Ternyata jam ketiga dan keempat pun sama.

Hannes-sensei tidak bisa datang karena istrinya sedang melahirkan. Ia mendapat kabar tersebut dari Armin yang mengirim pesan padanya.

"Sou ka. Siapa dosennya?" Levi sudah mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Hannes-sensei" jawab Mikasa sama datarnya dengan pria itu.

"Kembali ke kelas. Hannes-san memintaku menggantikan ia mengajar hari ini" Mikasa mengedutkan alis. Levi akan mengajar kelasnya hari ini? Kenapa ia harus bertemu orang itu dua kali?

"Aku tidak mau" tolak gadis itu spontan. Levi tersenyum tipis sepersekian detik.

"Hoo, terserah saja. Hari ini akan ada kuis dan aku akan mengosongkan absensimu lalu melaporkannya pada Hannes" pria itu berjalan santai dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tcih!" Mikasa segera bangkit dari duduknya dan turut keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan terpaksa ia harus mengikuti kelas sensei poker face tersebut. Ia tidak ingin nilainya buruk karena keluarga Jaeger lah yang sudah membiayai sekolahnya hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba. Eren sudah tampil rapi dengan kemeja coklat lengan panjang yang digulung hingga siku. Ia mengenakan jeans hitam dan sepatu converse berbahan kulit yang khusus untuk digunakan ke pesta.

Melihat penampilan Eren seperti ini, satu kata terlintas dikepala Mikasa,

 **Tampan**

Ia sangat menyukai Eren dalam penampilan apapun. Entahlah, cinta membuatnya demikian.

Gadis itu mengenakan dress sabrina sepanjang lutut dengan panjang lengan 3/4 berwarna hitam. Tak lupa ia memakai syal merah pemberian Eren untuk menutupi leher hingga dadanya.

"Ah, kau sudah siap, Mikasa?" Eren melihat Mikasa keluar dari kamarnya. Dilihatnya gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah. Namun ada hal yang terasa janggal baginya.

"Ano, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu memakai syal itu. Ini tidak sedang musim dingin" komentar pemuda tersebut yang membuat hati Mikasa mencelos.

"Tidak apa. Aku suka memakainya" Mikasa mencengkram syal tersebut.

"Terserahlah. Ayo kita berangkat" Eren melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu diikuti Mikasa yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Gadis itu berharap Eren menggandeng tangannya, tapi semua hanya harap belaka.

Malam ini Eren diperbolehkan membawa mobil milik ayahnya, bagaimanapun juga ini kan acara pesta. Sebenarnya ibunda Erenlah yang memaksa Eren untuk menggunakan mobil, nyonya Jaeger itu mengira kalau Eren akan mengajak Mikasa berkencan sepulang dari pesta.

Mereka memasuki mobil, Eren sedikit menggerutu.

"Ttaku, merepotkan sekali harus membawa mobil. Semoga jalanan tidak macet"

"Tidak ada salahnya, Eren. Sepertinya hujan juga akan turun" Mikasa menunjuk ke arah langit dari jendela mobil. Perlahan awan hitam menutupi bulan dan bintang-bintang.

"Aa, kau benar. Yosh, kita berangkat" Eren menstarter mobil, meninggalkan pekarangan rumah keluarga Jaeger.

.

.

"Ne, Mikasa" gadis itu menoleh. "Sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu menuruti apa kata Kaasan" Eren tiba-tiba berbicara.

Mikasa tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan tersebut. Ia masih memasang wajah datar.

"Apa maksudmu, Eren?"

"Ya maksudku, Kaasan yang menyuruhmu untuk terus mengawasiku. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak enak untuk menolak permintaannya tapi, aku tidak ingin kau membuang waktu hanya karena hal tersebut..." ucap Eren seraya fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

Pemuda itu menoleh, menatap Mikasa yang tampak bingung. Ia menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil dan kembali fokus pada kemudinya.

"...Kau juga berhak menikmati kehidupanmu, menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temanmu, juga berkencan dengan pria yang kau sukai. Jadi jangan mengorbankan waktumu, Mikasa. Lagipula aku ini laki-laki, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

Mikasa bisa menangkap maksud pembicaraan dari pemuda disampingnya. Dengan kata lain Eren memintanya untuk menjauh.

"Tidak. Bibi tidak pernah memintaku untuk terus mengawasimu. Semua ku lakukan atas keinginanku sendiri. Aku tidak butuh orang lain, asal terus bersamamu aku sudah sangat senang, Eren" bantah Mikasa dengan spontan. Eren tersentak mendengar Mikasa tiba-tiba sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Mikasa" Eren menatap gadis disampingnya. Saat ini mereka sedang terjebak di lampu merah.

"Kau ini. Sebenarnya banyak anak laki-laki yang menyukaimu disekolah. Tapi karena kau selalu bersamaku mereka mengira kalau kita berpacaran. Padahal aku sudah menjelaskan pada mereka kalau kau sudah seperti adikku, tapi mereka tidak mempercayainya"

Pemuda Jaeger itu masih berusaha membujuk Mikasa untuk sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya, namun pendirian Mikasa tidak semudah itu untuk digoyahkan. Gadis itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Eren, apa hubunganmu dengan Annie?" Gadis Ackerman itu menatap Eren tajam.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Eren terlihat kikuk. Lalu Mikasa menatap pemuda itu dengan datar, menunggu jawaban Eren.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Etto, sebenarnya aku menyukai Annie. Dan malam ini aku akan memberikan kejutan padanya" pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia membayangkan Annie akan senang dengan kejutan yang sudah disiapkannya.

Bagai tersambar kilat, gadis itu mematung. Sepertinya Mikasa sudah salah bertanya. Kini hatinya terasa ngilu akibat jawaban Eren.

"Aa, sou ka" hanya itu yang mampu Mikasa ucapkan.

Lampu hijau menyala, Eren kembali menjalankan mobil. Selama perjalanan tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka.

.

.

"Yo, Eren, Mikasa!" Sapa Connie ketika melihat mereka memasuki rumah besar tempat pesta berlangsung. Eren menatap takjub rumah temannya tersebut. Krista yang melihat dari kejauhan melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Mikasa, kau bergabung saja dengan mereka. Aku mau mencari Annie. Jaa" Eren pergi begitu saja tanpa memberikan Mikasa kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Aa, Mikasa! Ayo kita makan kue-kue itu! Kelihatannya enak sekali!" Ajak Sasha yang tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mencicipi semua makanan disana.

"Tidak. Aku ingin berkeliling" Sasha maklum dengan sifat Mikasa. Gadis itu pun pergi menuju meja yang berisi banyak macam makanan, sedangkan Mikasa berjalan menuju ke arah taman yang berisi banyak pasangan.

Benar dugaannya, Eren ada disana dengan gadis blonde yang nampak cantik mengenakan long dress halterneck backless berwarna hitam. Rambut yang biasanya dijepit kini dibiarkan terurai.

Mikasa mendekati tempat mereka dan bersembunyi dibalik rimbunnya tanaman.

"Kau sangat cantik, Annie" puji Eren seraya membelai ujung surai pirang yang terasa halus tersebut.

"A-arigatou. Kau juga terlihat rapi, Eren" ucap Annie dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Ne, Annie, bisa kau pejamkan matamu sebentar?" Annie menoleh, menatap Eren dengan wajah heran.

"Sebentar saja, Annie" pinta Eren sekali lagi. Gadis blonde itu menganggukkan kepala. Ia memejamkan iris ice blue-nya. Eren berpindah posisi menjadi dibelakang Annie. Pemuda itu merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah berisi kalung perak yang sangat indah. Eren menyibak helaian blonde itu dan memakaikan kalung tersebut pada leher jenjang Annie. Pemuda itu dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma lily dari tengkuk gadis tersebut.

Setelah berhasil memakaikan kalung, Eren mengecupi tengkuk Annie yang membuatnya sangat tertarik. Annie yang sedari tadi memejamkan mata hanya menahan lengguhannya menikmati kecupan Eren.

Kedua lengan Eren mulai merengkuh tubuh Annie dari belakang, ia mendaratkan kecupannya pada pundak gadis itu. Annie tidak dapat lagi menahan apa yang Eren lakukan padanya. Apa Eren lupa kalau mereka sedang berada ditempat umum?

"Ya-yamette, Eren. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang melihat ini" Annie melepaskan rangkulan Eren dan segera berbalik menatap pemuda itu.

"A-ah, sumimasen. Ano, apa kau menyukainya, Annie?" Tunjuk Eren malu-malu pada kalung yang sangat cocok di leher gadis itu. Annie mengikuti arah pandang Eren dan menemukan sebuah kalung perak yang sangat cantik di dadanya.

"Iya, aku menyukainya. Arigatou, Eren" Annie tersenyum bahagia. Baru kali ini ia diperlakukan selayaknya seorang perempuan.

"Ah, yokatta" Pemuda Jaeger itu tersenyum. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Armin yang sudah membantunya memilih kalung tersebut.

"Annie, aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Annie Leonhardt?" Eren menyatakan perasaannya. Gadis itu nampak terkejut namun sedetik kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Eren. Iya, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Eren Jaeger" Eren segera menarik tubuh Annie ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir gadis tersebut. Terlihat Annie menyambut ciuman Eren dengan penuh hasrat.

Akhirnya setelah usaha pendekatan yang cukup panjang, Eren Jaeger berhasil menaklukkan sang Ice Princess menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ayo kita ke dalam, kita belum mengucapkan selamat dan memberi kado pada Krista" ternyata pemuda itu tidak lupa dengan tujuannya datang kesini. Saling bergandengan tangan, pasangan baru itu kembali memasuki aula rumah yang sudah penuh oleh tamu undangan yang mereka kenal.

Sementara itu Mikasa yang sedari tadi menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Hatinya hancur bahkan sebelum Eren mengetahui perasaannya. Dengan gontai gadis tersebut berjalan memasuki tempat pesta berlangsung.

.

.

Suara musik dan orang-orang berbincang memenuhi ruangan. Ia bisa melihat teman-temannya nampak bergembira disana.

Connie yang lomba makan dengan Sasha, Jean yang sibuk mendekati gadis-gadis, Ymir dan Reiner yang berdebat merebutkan sang tuan rumah (Krista) dan pasangan-pasangan yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Bahkan ia melihat beberapa dosen seperti Erwin, Hanji, Mike, Rico, Gustav dan lainnya datang ke pesta tersebut. Ia sedikit heran, apa Krista berasal dari keluarga sangat terpandang hingga bisa mengundang para dosen ke acaranya?

Gadis bersurai hitam itu berjalan menuju counter minuman untuk meredakan rasa nyeri pada dadanya. "Konbanwa nona. Ingin pesan apa?" sapa bartender dengan ramah.

"Vodka" ucap gadis itu asal. Sebenarnya gadis itu belum pernah sekalipun meminum minuman beralkohol tapi untuk malam ini sepertinya ia ingin mencobanya. Toh umurnya sudah 20 tahun.

"Hm, baiklah. Akan ku buatkan yang spesial untuk anda nona" bartender itu tersenyum -yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringai- lalu menuangkan minuman pada gelas kemudian menyodorkan minuman tersebut pada Mikasa.

"Ha'i, dozo"

Mikasa segera mengambil gelas tersebut dan meminumnya. Rasa manis mengaliri tenggorokannya. Sebenarnya kepala gadis itu sedikit pusing setelah menenggak minuman tersebut, namun ia tidak menghiraukannya. Ia kembali memesannya pada bartender.

Tenggorokannya tergelitik untuk terus menikmati minuman tersebut, sudah lima gelas yang gadis itu minum. Ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah mabuk. Tangannya kembali terjulur untuk kembali mengambil segelas minuman beralkohol tinggi itu, namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ackerman?"

Suara familier itu terdengar sangat jelas ditelinganya. Mikasa yang sedari tadi menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja counter berusaha menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang sudah mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Ah, kau rupanya" gumam gadis itu seraya menyingkirkan tangan pria itu lalu kembali mengambil gelas berisi vodka tersebut. Dengan cepat pria itu merebut gelas dan menyimpannya jauh dari jangkauan Mikasa.

"Tcih. Tolong satu gelas la-"

"Tidak! Kau sudah mabuk, Ackerman! Ayo kita pergi" pria itu melingkarkan lengan Mikasa pada pundaknya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Hallo semuanya. Haru kembali lagi setelah berbulan-bulan menjalankan tugas negara.

Mohon maaf banget buat yang udah lama nunggu kelanjutan fic-fic Haru yang sebelumnya. Yang lama aja belom kelar, eh malah bikin yang baru. Hehehehe. Mohon maaf banget ya. Untuk fic-fic sebelumnya terpaksa belum update akibat datanya hilang.

Alasan klasik sih, but that's true. Jadi Haru mesti muter otak lagi buat merangkai.

Kali ini Haru memberanikan diri membuat fic dari Om Hajime Isayama. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul ide ini saat Haru berusaha membuat fic lanjutan dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Hehehe.

Jujur, gue sempat geli juga harus ngasih judul yang terkesan sinetron banget ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Haru juga bingung mau kasih judul apa yang cocok buat ini fanfic. :D :D

Semoga readers bisa menikmati fic Haru yang sangat jauh dari sempurna ini.

Seperti biasa bila readers berkenan silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya ya. Tapi tetap, Haru tidak menerima review pedas dan semacamnya. Kan sudah ada himbauan di awal. So, up to you guys. Hahaha.

See you next chap... hope you all enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SNK©Hajime Isayama

Story : Haru Tsukishima

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: M

Warning: AU, OOC, Lemon, Typo, gaje. Bagi yang tidak suka pair di dalam cerita ini harap menekan tombol back. Berhubung di chapter ini ada sedikit lemon scene, bagi yang berusia dibawah 20th untuk menekan tombol back. Ok! Tapi kalau mau skip juga gak apa-apa :D

.

.

Note:

"Bla bla bla" = Speak

 **'Bla bla bla** ' = Inner

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~~* Takdir Cinta *~~**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Berapa semuanya?" Tanya pria itu pada si bartender.

"Semua sudah di tanggung oleh tuan Erwin" jawab bartender seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, sou ka" pria itu membopong tubuh Mikasa yang lemas. Meskipun gadis itu lebih tinggi darinya, ia tidak terlihat kesulitan untuk membawa tubuh tersebut. Iris deep bluenya menyapu sekeliling, mencari sebuah kursi untuk mendudukkan gadis ini.

"Hm, disana saja" ia teringat dengan taman yang berada diluar. Akan lebih baik jika membawa gadis itu keluar dari sini dan menghirup udara segar, begitu menurutnya. Ia sedikit mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang Mikasa karena tubuh gadis itu hampir saja merosot.

"Levi, kau mau kemana?" Tinggal sedikit lagi dirinya berhasil mencapai pintu, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Oh, kau Mike. Aku sedang mengurus perempuan merepotkan ini" tunjuk Levi dengan dagunya pada Mikasa yang bersandar pada pundak pria tersebut. Mike tampak tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu, Levi. Jaa" pria itu pun pergi menghampiri Erwin yang sedang berbincang dengan keponakannya, Krista.

Levi menemukan tempat duduk disana. Tak disangka ternyata banyak juga pasangan tidak tahu malu yang asik bercumbu. Apa mereka lupa kalau itu bukanlah rumah mereka? Matanya menangkap sepasang anak manusia yang saling berpegangan tangan sambil menatap indahnya langit malam.

"Hoo, jadi karena itu kau bertindak bodoh" ujar Levi seraya melirik gadis yang masih bersandar nyaman padanya.

"Sebaiknya aku memberitahu bocah itu agar mengantarmu pulang" Levi hendak bangkit dari duduknya namun ada yang menarik lengannya. Pria itu menoleh dan mendapati Mikasa dengan tatapan sayu menatap tepat pada matanya.

"Jangan pergi" ucap Mikasa dengan wajah sendu. Kedua mata pria itu berkilat, ia sempat terkejut dengan sikap gadis itu.

"Aku masih ada urusan yang harus dikerjakan" Levi berucap datar tapi tidak ada sedikitpun gerakan untuk melepas lengan tersebut.

"Kumohon, temani aku" pinta Mikasa dengan tatapan sendu. Pria itu memaklumi sang gadis yang sedang mabuk itu. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia kembali duduk disamping Mikasa.

Sebenarnya pria itu sedikit khawatir Mikasa melihat Eren tengah bermesaraan dengan si gadis blonde. Pasalnya jarak mereka bisa dibilang tidak terlalu jauh. Ia akan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian gadis ini agar tidak melihatnya.

"Apa kau ingin ku antar pulang, Ackerman? Sepertinya kau tidak menikmati pesta ini"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin pulang. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin tetap berada disini" Jawab Mikasa dengan suara khas orang mabuk. Levi memutar otak, kemana ia akan mengajak gadis ini? Ke taman? Pantai? Atau daerah pegunungan?

"Levi-san" Mikasa memanggilnya. Pria itu hanya bergumam seraya menoleh. Namun ia dibuat sangat terkejut setelahnya.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba menariknya dan menciumnya dengan sedikit kasar. Bau alkohol yang tajam memenuhi indera penciumannya. Bahkan sisa dari minuman keras yang menempel pada lidah gadis itu terasa tajam di lidahnya.

Levi masih enggan membalas ciuman yang Mikasa berikan. Ia tahu gadis ini bertindak di luar kesadarannya. Jadi ia berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak terpancing bahkan terjerumus.

Tapi Mikasa dengan sengaja menggigit lidahnya, membuat pria itu melengguh akibat rasa sakit dari gigi gadis tersebut.

Levi menjauhkan tubuh Mikasa sekuat tenaga, menyebabkan gadis itu terbaring di atas kursi taman yang pastinya tidak empuk.

Ia merasa bersalah, meskipun gadis itu kuat tapi saat ini kondisinya sangat berbeda.

Mikasa menarik kerah blazer pria itu hingga menunduk diatas tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia tidak boleh meremehkan gadis ini ketika sedang mabuk. Untung saja ia yang bertemu gadis ini, coba kalau Gustav atau Mike, pasti gadis ini sudah di ajak ke love hotel.

"Hentikan tingkah konyolmu, Ackerman. Sebaiknya kita pulang"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau pulang, chibi" alis tipisnya berkedut. Apa tadi gadis ini mengatainya 'chibi?'

Baru saja Levi hendak membuka mulut untuk sedikit mengomeli gadis tersebut, Mikasa kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Bawa aku ke tempatmu, kumohon" dengan mata sayu bak anak anjing, dinding es dalam dirinya pun luluh. Tanpa berkata apapun Levi segera merangkul gadis itu dan membawanya ke mobil.

Ia tidak sempat pamit dengan Erwin dan yang lainnya. Ia yakin Mike pasti sudah menceritakan tentang dirinya bersama Mikasa pada mereka. Masa bodo. Saat ini dirinya ingin segera tiba dirumah dan beristirahat.

Ia sebenarnya terpaksa datang ke pesta tersebut karena firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu disana -pada Mikasa-. Dan benar saja, ia menemukan gadis itu mabuk di counter minuman.

.

.

Selama perjalanan Mikasa terus meracau soal Eren sambil menangis. Levi hanya mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar apapun, toh gadis ini sedang mabuk, wajar jika ia berbicara semaunya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Levi memapah tubuh Mikasa hingga ruang tamu dan menidurkan gadis itu di sofa. Lalu Levi masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Lagi-lagi pria itu dibuat terkejut dengan sosok Mikasa yang sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu langsung menarik pria yang memiliki tinggi dibawahnya dan kembali mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir tipis Levi.

Pria itu menyeret Mikasa ke dalam kamar dan mendorong gadis itu hingga terjatuh di atas kasur. Levi berusaha menahan diri agar tidak meladeni permainan Mikasa. Ia tidak ingin memanfaatkan keadaan.

"Berhentilah memancingku, Ackerman. Jangan lakukan hal yang akan kau sesali"

"Sentuh aku,,, tubuhku rasanya sangat panas" Mikasa bangun dari ranjang kemudian membuka dress yang dikenakannya didepan Levi yang tercengang.

"Tidak. Cepat kenakan lagi pakaianmu, Ackerman" titah Levi yang pastinya sia-sia karena saat ini Mikasa sudah menanggalkan bra yang digunakannya. Pria itu masih tetap datar namun sesuatu dalam dadanya berdegup sangat kencang.

Levi mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh gadis itu, namun Mikasa malah menariknya dan mereka berdua terjatuh diatas ranjang dengan Levi menimpa tubuhnya. Karena tingginya yang lebih pendek, wajah pria itu mendarat tepat diantara buah dada Mikasa.

Levi segera bangkit dan menatap Mikasa tajam. Ia tidak ingin pertahanan dirinya runtuh.

"Levi-san, kumohon sentuh aku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya" wajah gadis itu memerah dan tampak sensual. Tiba-tiba pria itu teringat sesuatu.

 **'Jangan-jangan bartender itu mencampur minumannya dengan aphrodisiac. Kuso!'** Levi kesal. Pantas saja gadis ini bertingkah aneh. Kalau sekedar mabuk tidak akan seperti ini bukan?

.

.

.

 ***** Warning Lemon Scene *****

.

.

"Ahhh..." terdengar desahan dari ranjangnya. Sepertinya malam ini mental manusia yang selalu tanpa ekspresi itu sedang diuji. Baru beberapa menit dirinya mengingat kejadian di pesta tadi, kini Mikasa sudah tidak mengenakan apapun ditubuhnya.

Bahkan gadis itu malah bermasturbasi didepannya. Ternyata pengaruh aphrodisiac itu segila ini.

"Levi... aaahh... Levi-san..." Mikasa terus meracau menyebutkan namanya seraya menatap pria itu.

 **'Bagaimana ini? Kalau dibiarkan akan gawat. Tapi kalau ku ikuti...'** konflik batin terjadi. Sementara itu bagian tubuhnya dibawah sana mulai mengeras dan terasa sesak.

"Tcih"

Levi menindih Mikasa dan mencium bibir gadis itu seraya menyingkirkan lengan gadis itu dan kini lengannya yang menyentuh organ kewanitaannya yang sudah basah.

Ia mengusap permukaannya, membuat gadis itu mengerang nikmat dengan sentuhan yang ia berikan. Lalu ia memasukkan satu jari kedalamnya, gadis itu merintih ketika lubangnya yang masih sangat sempit itu dimasuki oleh jari Levi yang ramping.

 **'Sugee. Dinding kewanitaannya menjepit jariku dengan sangat erat'** tuturnya seraya menambahkan satu jari lagi kedalamnya.

"Oohhh... Levi... lebih cepat... ooohhh... a-aku ke-luar... aahhh" cairan bening keluar dari kewanitaannya dan membasahi jari serta seprai miliknya. Levi memandangi jarinya yang basah lalu memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa jijik, malah ia sangat menyukai rasa cairan tersebut.

Mikasa masih terkapar diatas ranjang dengan nafas terengah. Rasa nikmat masih memenuhi kepalanya namun ia merasa masih belum puas dengan hal tersebut. Ia menatap Rivaille yang tengah menjilati jarinya.

"Levi-san..." panggilnya dengan pelan. Pria itu menoleh dan melihat wajah Mikasa yang seakan meminta lebih padanya. Dengan setengah hati ia akan menuruti kemauan gadis tersebut.

"Bersiaplah, Ackerman" pria itu menanggalkan kaos yang dipakainya. Menampakkan tubuh kekar serta perut yang sangat atletis.

Ia berjongkok didepan kewanitaan gadis itu. Cairan itu masih terlihat mengalir dari sana. Pengaruh dari obat itu belum hilang rupanya. Ia menjilati cairan tersebut langsung dari sumbernya, membuat Mikasa mendesah keras ketika lidah pria itu menyapu kewanitaannya.

 **Slurp**

Levi bagai kelaparan. Ia menjilat dan menghisap kewanitaan Mikasa serta memainkan lidahnya dalam lorong yang masih sempit itu. Mikasa hanya mengerang dan mencengkram seprai hingga tampak kusut.

Mikasa kembali berteriak tanda ia mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Terlihat Levi menyeringai seraya menikmati cairan tersebut.

Selesai 'membersihkan' bagian bawah gadis itu Levi kembali berdiri dan menatap Mikasa yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

Lalu gadis itu menatapnya dan bangkit dari posisinya menjadi duduk. Tiba-tiba gadis itu mengarahkan kepalanya pada bagian depan celana Levi yang tampak menonjol. Levi menahan pundak Mikasa, berusaha menjauhkan gadis itu darinya.

"Kenapa? Aku juga ingin bermain dengan juniormu, sensei" ucap Mikasa dengan sedikit menggoda. Pria itu masih konflik dengan batinnya, bak buah simalakama begitulah kondisi yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Hentikan Ackerman. Aku tidak ingin berbuat yang lebih jauh padamu"

 **'Karena aku menyayangimu** ' imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa, sensei? Aku juga menginginkannya. Bukankah sudah kewajiban seorang sensei untuk mengajari muridnya?" Ucap gadis itu dengan suara menggoda.

"Tcih, kenapa disaat seperti ini kau memanggilku seperti itu" Mikasa tersenyum genit. Levi masih berusaha menahan diri.

"Karena aku ingin diajari olehmu. Aku ingin bercinta denganmu, Levi-sensei" Mikasa berubah 180 derajat. Dengan tatapan genit gadis itu berusaha menggoyahkan keyakinan pria dihadapannya.

Levi menarik tubuh Mikasa dan menjatuhkan diatas ranjang. Ia mengurung gadis itu dibawahnya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu kemauanmu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya, Mikasa"

Levi menjauh dari ranjang. Ia membuka celananya dan menampakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sudah menegang. Levi kembali menghampiri Mikasa yang menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Ia menindih Mikasa dan mendaratkan deepkiss pada gadis tersebut. Lumatan demi lumatan serta tangannya yang memainkan payudara Mikasa, membuat gadis itu melengguh selama Levi melakukan pekerjaannya.

Pria itu melepaskan ciumannya, memberi kesempatan pada gadis dibawahnya untuk menghirup oksigen. Iris deepbluenya menatap bagian atas tubuh Mikasa. Tergolong besar untuk seseorang yang gemar menghabiskan waktu memukuli sandsack.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada gadis tersebut, menjilat bagian puncaknya dengan perlahan. Mikasa mendesah pelan menikmati sensasi pada putingnya. Levi tersenyum melihat gadis tersebut menatapnya, memintanya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih.

Levi melumat puncak berwarna pink tersebut, sedangakan tangannya memainkan puncak yang satunya. Mikasa mendesah nikmat seraya memanggil namanya, gadis itu juga mencengkram surai hitam pria tersebut.

Pria itu berhenti memainkan payudara gadis berwajah Asia itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Mikasa. Tatapan gadis itu sayu dengan wajah merona. Cantik, Mikasa terlihat sangat cantik di matanya saat ini.

"Ada apa, Sensei? Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya gadis itu seraya membelai surai hitam Levi.

"Ini akan terasa sakit. Bila kau tidak kuat menahannya katakan saja atau kalau kau ingin tetap melanjutkannya kau boleh mencakar punggungku atau menggigit pundakku" Levi memperingatkan Mikasa sebelum pria itu melakukan lebih jauh.

"Baiklah. Ayo, lanjutkan lagi, sensei" ucapnya dengan nafas tidak beraturan. Tubuh gadis itu terasa panas.

Levi hanya menggumam dan memposisikan kejantanannya didepan kewanitaan Mikasa. Perlahan ia memasukkannya, cukup lancar karena sisa cairan kewanitaan masih melumuri lubang tersebut.

Ketika hampir setengahnya kejantanan Levi masuk, Mikasa mengerang seraya mencangkram kedua lengannya.

"Bagaimana? Masih ingin melanjutkannya, Mikasa?" Bisik Levi pada telinga gadis itu. Mikasa mengangguk. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya seraya memainkan payudara gadis tersebut dengan harapan dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Itaii..." Mikasa mulai merasa sakit pada organ kewanitaannya.

"Lanjut atau berhenti?" Levi kembali menanyakan keputusan Mikasa.

"La-lanjut-kan saja" jawabnya setengah meringis.

"Baiklah. Siapkan dirimu dan tahan sebentar" Levi memundurkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya fokus memainkan kedua payudara Mikasa.

Dengan gerakan cepat Levi menghunuskan kejantanannya, membuat Mikasa berteriak merasakan sakit luar biasa pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Air mata gadis itu mengalir merasakan sakit yang baru kali ini dialaminya.

"Gomen, Mikasa. Apa terasa sakit?" Tanya Levi dengan wajah bersalah. Ia tidak tega melihat Mikasa kesakitan dibawahnya.

"Hiks.. sakit.. rasanya sakit sekali" isak Mikasa dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Levi menghapus air mata dari kedua iris hitam Mikasa. Kemudian kembali mencium Mikasa dengan lembut dan perlahan.

Mikasa menyambut ciuman tersebut dan berhasil melupakan rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Selama beberapa menit Levi hanya menciumi Mikasa dan memainkan kedua payudaranya. Ia ingin membuat Mikasa rileks terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan bagian bawah Mikasa menyesuaikan diri dengan miliknya.

Ciuman mereka berhenti. Levi menatap wajah sayu itu dan mendaratkan kecupan pada keningnya. Bibir itu terasa hangat, membuat degup jantung wanita Asia itu semakin kencang.

Levi sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, Mikasa melengguh merasakan sensasi yang baru dirasakannya. Levi tersenyum.

"Mikasa, bersiaplah" Levi memberikan warning karena ia tidak akan menahan diri setelah ini.

"Ha'i, Levi-sensei. Lakukan saja sesukamu" jawab Mikasa dengan wajah sensual.

.

.

 ***** End of Lemon Scene *****

.

.

 **Ddrrrtttt... ddrrrrtttt...**

Terdengar suara getaran dari ponsel diatas meja samping ranjang. Gadis- maksudnya wanita bersurai bob hitam segera mengulurkan tangannya, meraba dimana letak ponselnya.

"Ngghhh... siapa yang menelepon pagi begini" ia meraih ponselnya dengan kesadaran yang masih separuh. Ia mengerutkan dahi tatkala melihat nama Eren tertera di layar. Dengan santai ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Untuk apa meneleponku, Eren? Kau hanya perlu mengetuk pintu kamarku jika membutuhkan sesuatu"

"Kau dimana, Mikasa!? Kau tidak pulang dari semalam! Kaa-san memarahiku karena kau tidak mengatakan pergi kemana! Ttaku kau ini" ucap seseorang disebrang sana dengan kesal. Iris hitamnya membulat, ia segera mengubah posisi menjadi duduk dan menatap sekeliling.

 **'Eh, aku dimana? Khhh, kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali?'** Mikasa memegang kepalanya. Rasa pusing itu membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan ponsel ditangannya.

"Aku akan pulang. Katakan pada Bibi agar tidak khawatir. Jaa" Mikasa memutuskan sambungan dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya pada nakas. Ketika menatap tubuhnya ia mendapati gaun hitam yang semalam digunakan masih menempel ditubuhnya.

Ia kembali menelisik kamar tersebut namun tidak ada apapun yang dapat memberinya petunjuk. Tidak ada foto atau apapun yang bisa menunjukkan identitas pemiliknya. Kamar itu juga sangat rapi dan bersih bahkan wangi.

Mungkin ini rumah salah satu teman perempuannya di kampus. Entahlah?

"Ini rumah siapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun? Aku harus segera mencari pemilik rumah ini" Mikasa beranjak dari tempat tidur, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah ruang tamu yang juga tampak rapi dan bersih. Tidak ditemukannya juga sebuah benda yang biasa terpajang disetiap rumah yang biasa dilihatnya, foto keluarga.

Rasa waspada mulai menyelimutinya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak siapa pemilik rumah ini?

Mikasa menatap sekeliling, rumah itu ternyata memiliki 2 lantai dan halaman belakang yang cukup luas. Bila dilihat lebih seksama, pemilik rumah ini sepertinya seorang laki-laki.

Itu terlihat dari furniture dan hiasan-hiasan dirumah tersebut meskipun dihalaman tampak beberapa bunga dan tanaman lain yang sangat terawat.

Lalu tercium aroma masakan yang nampak lezat, ia mengikuti arah aroma tersebut dan menemukan sebuah dapur yang terdapat seorang pria tidak asing baginya sedang memasak sesuatu.

 **'Si Chibi itu! Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Jangan-jangan?'**

"Kau sudah bangun, Ackerman" sapa pria itu tanpa menoleh. Ia bisa melihat Mikasa dari pantulan panci yang digantung.

"Kenapa aku disini? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

 **'Aa, sudah ku duga. Gadis ini tidak ingat apapun'** inner pria itu sedikit lirih.

"Duduklah disana, aku akan menyiapkan makanannya" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku sedang bertanya padamu, chibi" Mikasa kesal tapi pria itu lebih kesal lagi disebut seperti itu. Levi berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya, ia mematikan kompor kemudian berbalik menatap Mikasa.

"Semalam kau mabuk berat. Kau bilang tidak ingin pulang karena kau patah hati melihat bocah itu sedang bermesraan dengan Annie Leonhardt. Jadi aku berbaik hati membawamu kesini" jelasnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Mikasa masih mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Ia ingin memastikan kebenaran dari ucapan pria tersebut. Tapi nihil. Memorinya seakan tersegel.

"Sou ka. Lalu kenapa kau malah membawaku kesini?"

"Kau sendiri yang menginginkannya. Kau tidak ingin pulang kerumah. Apa kau tidak bisa mengingatnya, Ackerman?" Jawab Levi masih dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Baiklah. Arigatou sudah sangat berbaik hati padaku. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang. Itteki-"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pulang?" Levi memotong ucapan Mikasa. Wanita itu pun menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap pria yang merupakan senseinya di kampus.

"Sebaiknya kau sarapan terlebih dahulu setelah itu aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang. Bagimana pun juga aku harus bertanggung jawab pada keluargamu" ucap Levi dengan gentle.

Dalam hatinya, Mikasa sedikit memuji sikap Levi yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan dewasa. Tapi hanya sedikit. Karena bagaimana pun juga ia masih tidak suka dengan pria tersebut.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu" Mikasa tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Tanpa wanita itu tahu Levi menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Ayo, kita ke meja makan. Kau duduk saja, aku yang akan menyiapkan semuanya"

Mereka sudah berada di meja makan dan duduk saling berhadapan. Mikasa tidak menyangka sensei yang paling tidak disukainya ternyata pandai memasak. Selama kegiatan makan tidak ada yang berbicara. Entah karena tidak ada bahan obrolan atau memang tidak ingin berbicara.

 **'Masakannya enak juga ternyata. Ku kira orang ini hanya pandai bela diri saja. Tapi di rumah yang sebesar ini apa dia hanya tinggal seorang diri? Ah, Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan itu'** Mikasa menyantap sarapannya seraya sedikit mencuri pandang pada Levi.

"Doushita, Ackerman? Kau tidak suka makanannya?" Pria itu menyadari Mikasa yang diam-diam menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak juga" ucapnya singkat. Ia berusaha tidak terlibat komunikasi yang panjang dengan pria tersebut.

"Katakan saja. Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu" Levi sedikit was-was, mungkin saja ingatan wanita itu mulai pulih.

"Ku kira kau bukan tipe orang yang ingin tahu urusan orang lain" jawab Mikasa ketus.

Levi maklum dengan sikap wanita tersebut. Ia tahu Mikasa tidak pernah menyukainya karena pernah menghajar Eren di kampus. Tapi itu juga demi kebaikan Eren, bukan?

"Aa, waru'i" pria itu tidak ingin berbicara lagi. Toh lawan bicaranya memiliki sifat tidak berbeda jauh dengannya.

Suasana kembali hening. Mereka kembali melanjutkan akivitas menyantap makanan masing-masing tanpa interaksi satu sama lain.

"Gochisousama desu" Mikasa selesai lebih dulu. Ia merapikan peralatan bekas makannya dan hendak membawanya ke washtuffle, namun Levi yang juga telah selesai makan menghentikan wanita tersebut.

"Biar aku saja. Kau mandi saja selagi aku membereskan ini" ucap Levi datar.

"Tidak. Aku juga cukup tahu diri dimana aku berada sekarang" Mikasa tidak ingin dianggap manja.

"Kau adalah tamu. Jadi biar aku yang mengurus ini. Kau ingin segera pulang kan, Ackerman?" Nampaknya berhasil. Mikasa tidak lagi menunjukkan tanda-tanda perlawanan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" wanita itu berjalan menuju kamar yang tadi di gunakannya. Ia terpaksa menurut karena ia tidak tahu dimana dirinya berada sekarang. Kalaupun kabur juga pastinya akan tersasar dan itu malah membuat orang-orang dirumah semakin khawatir.

.

.

.

"Tubuhku kenapa rasanya letih sekali? Seperti habis melakukan pekerjaan berat" gumam Mikasa yang kini tengah berendam dalam bathtub.

"Aku sudah siapkan baju bersih untukmu, Ackerman" ucap Levi seraya meletakkan pakaian tersebut di atas ranjang. Mikasa tidak menanggapinya, ia sangat menikmati berendam dengan air hangat yang membuatnya rileks.

Selesai membersihkan tubuh, Mikasa menatap pakaian yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Ia tidak menyangka Levi juga menyiapkan pakaian dalam untuknya. Ukurannya juga pas dengannya.

 **'Cih, dasar hentai'** hanya itulah yang terbersit dalam fikirannya. Tapi toh ia memakainya juga. Tidak mungkin ia mengenakan pakaian dalam yang sudah semalaman digunakannya.

Setelah semuanya rapi Mikasa keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ia berfikir akan lebih baik menunggu si pemilik rumah disana dari pada harus mencarinya.

"Kau lama sekali, Ackerman" pria yang selalu berwajah datar itu sudah berada disana. Mikasa sedikit terkejut

"Sepertinya kau tidak sabar sekali" jawab Mikasa ketus.

"Aku tidak ingin keluargamu khawatir" ucap Levi lebih datar lagi. Mereka berjalan menuju halaman depan. Disana sudah terparkir mobil sport hitam berlambang banteng yang sudah menunggu.

Kedua manusia tanpa ekspresi itu masuk kedalam mobil. Levi menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai bergerak meninggalkan rumah bergaya minimalis itu.

Sepanjang jalan wanita berparas asia itu hanya diam. Ia teringat kejadian semalam ketika Eren bermesraan dengan Annie. Ia sangat tidak menyangka Eren akan jatuh dalam pelukan gadis es tersebut.

 **'Eren... '**

"Ackerman... hoi, Ackerman... " perlahan terdengar seseorang memanggilnya. Mikasa sudah kembali pada alam sadarnya. Ia hanya menoleh pada pria yang sedang mengemudikan mobil disampingnya.

"Apa kau masih mengantuk? Sebaiknya kau tidur saja hingga tiba nanti. Tapi sebelum kau tidur, bisa beritahukan dimana alamat rumahmu?" Levi menganggap Mikasa masih belum istirahat dengan cukup.

"Distrik Shiganshina no. 13" jawab wanita tersebut tanpa menoleh.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tinggal satu rumah dengan Eren?" Levi ingin lebih mengenal wanita tersebut.

"Kenapa?" Mikasa menanggapinya dengan dingin.

"Tidak" Levi kembali fokus mengemudikan mobil. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Mikasa untuk berbincang dengannya, ia sangat paham dengan watak wanita tersebut.

 **'Semoga Eren tidak pernah membawa kekasihnya kerumah** ' inner Levi yang memikirkan perasaan Mikasa.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka tiba dirumah keluarga Jaeger. Terlihat nyonya Jaeger sedang duduk termenung di teras. Wajahnya muram akibat tidak bisa tidur semalaman memikirkan putri angkatnya.

Levi dan Mikasa keluar dari mobil yang diparkir di luar pagar. Dengan gentle pria itu menyapa nyonya Jaeger.

"Konnichiwa, nyonya Jaeger. Sumimasen, mengganggu anda" Carla menatap pria tersebut dengan terkejut.

"Levi-san. Mikasa?" Ia melihat Mikasa mengekor dibelakang pria tersebut. Ia sedikit takut Carla akan memarahinya.

"Sumimasen aku baru bisa mengantar Mikasa pulang. Semalam Mikasa menginap di rumahku"

Salut! Levi sangat berani mengatakan hal tersebut. Sedangkan nyonya Jaeger masih menatap mereka dengan tidak percaya.

"Mi-Mikasa menginap di rumah anda? Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Carla segera memeluk tubuh putri angkatnya dengan sangat antusias.

"Mikasa, nanti kau harus menceritakan semua padaku" seru Carla dengan sumringah. Ia tidak menyangka Mikasa bisa dekat dengan Levi.

"Bi-bibi" gumam Mikasa seraya menundukkan kepala. Tak lama muncul sang kepala keluarga dan menghampiri mereka.

"Levi? Kenapa Mikasa bisa bersamamu?" Dokter Jaeger nampak heran. Ia tahu Mikasa tidak menyukai pria itu dari rekannya, Hannes. Sedangkan Carla tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Mikasa ternyata menginap dirumah Levi semalam, sayang. Sepertinya kita akan segera mendapatkan cucu" nyonya Jaeger kini bergelayut manja pada suaminya.

"Benarkah? Aku senang jika itu benar" Grisha tersenyum. Mikasa mengira keluarga angkatnya akan memarahinya, tapi ternyata mereka malah mengharapkan dirinya dekat dengan pria chibi tersebut.

"Arigatou. Tugasku sudah selesai. Aku sudah memulangkan Mikasa dengan selamat. Aku permisi, Tuan dan nyonya Jaeger. Konnichiwa"

"Hei, kenapa terburu-buru begitu? Ayo masuk dulu, aku baru saja membuat kue" bujuk Carla yang masih antusias.

Sebenarnya Levi sangat senang dengan perlakuan wanita tersebut, sikapnya yang hangat membuatnya merindukan sosok ibu. Tapi ia melihat aura ketidaksukaan yang Mikasa pancarkan, jadi ia memilih untuk tidak membuatnya kesal.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih atas tawaran anda, nyonya. Tapi maaf, ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Mungkin lain kali akan aku usahakan" tolaknya dengan sangat halus. Ekspresi nyonya Jaeger sedikit murung.

"Yah, sayang sekali"

"Tidak apa, Levi. Sesekali datanglah berkunjung" Levi hanya tersenyum mendapat tawaran dari tuan Jaeger. Ia tahu kalau pamannya menjalin hubungan baik dengan tuan Jaeger.

"Arigatou. Kalau begitu aku permisi" Levi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah keluarga Jaeger. Grisha dan Carla pun berjalan kedalam rumah. Hanya saja entah kenapa Mikasa masih terpaku menatap keluar pagar. Kakinya seakan tidak ingin beranjak.

"Mikasa? Ayo masuk ke dalam" panggil Carla dari depan pintu.

 **'Kenapa kakiku tidak mau bergerak? Ah dia sudah pergi. Tcih! Apa yang aku lakukan!?'** Mikasa memaksakan tubuhnya berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumah.

Carla yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya tersenyum lalu memanggil suaminya dan memberitahukan apa yang dilihatnya.

.

.

 **Tok... tok... tok...**

"Mikasa"

Terdengar suara Eren memanggilnya. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu berkunjung kecuali ada tugas dari kampus. Wanita itu masih berbaring pada ranjangnya. Tubuhnya masih terasa sangat letih.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Karena tidak mendapat respon, pemuda itu meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

"Masuk saja, pintunya tidak di kunci"

Bila Mikasa yang biasanya, sudah pasti ia akan segera berlari dan membukakan pintu. Tapi saat ini ia enggan melakukannya karena ia masih mengingat kejadian di malam pesta Krista.

"Aku masuk. Maaf mengganggu" Eren masuk. Mikasa mengubah posisi menjadi duduk pada ranjang.

"Tidak biasanya, Eren" Mikasa menyambutnya dengan dingin. Seharusnya pemuda itu yang menanyakan hal tersebut tapi ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dibahas.

"Aa, aku tahu" Mikasa sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Wanita itu hanya memandangi lantai kamarnya. Mikasa benar-benar seperti orang asing hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam.

"Apa benar kau menginap bersama Levi-sensei semalam?"

Mikasa terkejut. Pasti bibi Carla sudah bercerita. Tapi ia tidak ambil pusing, toh memang itu kenyataannya. Andai saja Eren tidak berhubungan dengan Annie, pasti hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga menghabiskan malam dengan Annie" ucapan Mikasa membuat wajah Eren merona. Ia tidak menyangka Mikasa mengetahuinya. Padahal ia tidak bercerita pada siapapun.

"Kau benar. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku bahas. Bagaimana bisa kau menginap dirumah Levi-sensei? Bukankah kau sangat membencinya?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang membencinya. Aku hanya tidak menyukainya. Sepertinya dia bukan orang yang buruk" Mikasa sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan yang meluncur dengan sendirinya.

"Jadi kau menyukai Levi-sensei? Wah, aku sangat senang-"

"Hentikan! Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaanku, Eren?" Pemuda itu tercengang. Kenapa Mikasa marah?

"Kenapa kau marah, Mikasa? Apa maksudmu?"

Mikasa mencengkram seprai dengan kuat. Pemuda ini kenapa sangat tidak peka?

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Apa kau tidak sadar selama ini aku menyukaimu? Kenapa kau malah menyukai perempuan dingin itu?!"

Eren terkejut. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Mikasa memendam perasaan padanya selama ini.

"A-apa? Kau menyukaiku, Mikasa? Bagaimana bisa? Maaf, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik, tidak lebih"

Eren hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah murung. Ia memang tidak memiliki perasaan lebih dari teman dan saudara pada wanita tersebut. Saat itu juga ia melihat wajah Mikasa dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Begitu ya. Aku mengerti. Maaf, bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Katakan pada bibi kalau aku tidak ikut makan malam"

"Mikasa..." Eren menatap saudari angkatnya dengan bersalah. Ia tahu Mikasa butuh privacy, lalu pemuda beriris zamrud itu keluar dari kamar.

Setelah Eren pergi, Mikasa kembali berbaring pada ranjang dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia meluapkan seluruh kesedihannya hingga tertidur.

.

.

.

 **Ting tong...**

 **Ting tong...**

 **Ting tong...**

 **Ting tong, ting tong, ting tong, ting tong**

"Hoi! Bisakah kau menekan bel dengan normal!" Pria berambut hitam dengan mata tajam membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Habisnya kau lama sekali membuka pintu, Levi. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucapnya santai. Lalu wanita berkacamata dengan rambut ponytail itu masuk ke dalam tanpa seizin pemiliknya.

Levi menatap wanita nyentrik itu tajam lalu menutup pintu. Percuma mengusirnya, Hanji orang yang pantang menyerah.

"Ne, Levi. Mana gadis itu?" Tanpa babibu Hanji menanyakan hal tersebut. Pantas saja ketika ia masuk ke dalam ia memeriksa seluruh ruangan. Seperti polisi yang sedang merazia.

"Apa maksudmu?" Levi merapikan tumpukan majalah dan bantal-bantal sofa yang bergeletakan. Pria itu tampak menahan kesal. Hanji sebenarnya sedang mencari orang atau barang?

"Ish, kau ini pura-pura tidak tahu. Itu, gadis asia yang kita lihat di kampus. Mike bilang kau bersama gadis itu kemarin malam di pesta. Gustav juga melihatmu membawa gadis itu pergi dari pesta" jelas Hanji seraya menyeringai.

 **'Jadi karena itu. Sudah ku duga'** Levi menatap dengan malas. Hari minggu damainya harus hancur karena kedatangan makhluk bernama Hanji.

"Tentu saja dia tidak ada disini. Aku langsung mengantarnya pulang malam itu" jawabnya seraya berjalan menuju dapur. Ia melihat kue buatannya yang baru saja matang.

"Kau bohong, Levi! Lihat, apa yang ku temukan?" Hanji menyeringai seraya menenteng sesuatu.

Levi terkejut, Hanji benar-benar mengerikan. Ia sudah seperti anjing pelacak.

"Hahaha. Kau terkejut Levi?" Wanita nyentrik itu tertawa puas melihat Levi hanya hanya diam menatap benda yang ia julurkan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Yup,, seperti inilah kelanjutan atau chap 2 dari fic ini.

Gaje ya?

*kriikkkkk... krriiiikkkkk... krrriiikkkkk*

Hahahaha...

Apalagi ada sedikit lemon scene terselip diantaranya. Semoga gak pada kecewa ya dengan lemon gaje yang gue kasih. Maklum, Haru memang tidak berpengalaman a.k.a amatir.

Terima kasih ya buat **Haru si Huru-Hara** , **Azumi999** , dan **Hitomi Komagata** yang sudah bersedia memberi komentar. Apalagi ada yang like. Semoga tidak menyesal ya. Hahaha.

Hayo, penasaran gak Hanji nemuin apaan? Kalau enggak juga gak apa-apa kok, kan chapter depan bakal dibahas :P Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Levi dengan Mikasa? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya :D

Seperti biasa ditunggu reviewnya dari readers sekalian. Masih tidak membuka flame apalagi bashing karena sudah Haru peringatkan diawal. Hohoho.

See you next chap guys. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: SNK©Hajime Isayama

Story: Haru Tsukishima

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: M

Warning: AU, OOC, Lemon, Typo, gaje. Berisi pair Eren x Annie dan Levi x Mikasa. Bagi yang tidak suka pair ini harap menekan tombol back.

.

.

Note:

"Bla bla bla" = Speak

 **'Bla bla bla** ' = Inner

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~~* Takdir Cinta *~~**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter lalu**

 _"Ne, Levi. Mana gadis itu?"_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Ish, kau ini pura-pura tidak tahu. Itu, gadis asia yang kita lihat di kampus. Mike bilang kau bersama gadis itu kemarin malam di pesta. Gustav juga melihatmu membawa gadis itu pergi dari pesta" jelas Hanji seraya menyeringai._

 _ **'Jadi karena itu. Sudah ku duga'**_ _Levi menatap dengan malas. Hari minggu damainya harus hancur karena kedatangan makhluk bernama Hanji._

 _"Tentu saja dia tidak ada disini. Aku langsung mengantarnya pulang malam itu" jawabnya seraya berjalan menuju dapur. Ia melihat kue buatannya yang baru saja matang._

 _"Kau bohong, Levi! Lihat, apa yang ku temukan?" Hanji menyeringai seraya menenteng sesuatu._

 _Levi terkejut, Hanji benar-benar mengerikan. Ia sudah seperti anjing pelacak._

 _"Hahaha. Kau terkejut Levi?" Wanita nyentrik itu tertawa puas melihat Levi hanya hanya diam menatap benda yang ia julurkan._

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

"Baiklah. Kau sudah puas? Kalau begitu cepat keluar dari rumahku" ucapnya seraya menyeret Hanji menuju pintu keluar. Benda itu pun terlepas dari genggaman wanita berkacamata tersebut.

"Hee? Tu-tu-tunggu dulu, Levi. Aku ingin bersantai di rumahmu. Aku juga sedang ingin makan masakanmu, Levi" Rengek Hanji seraya menarik-narik baju kaos yang Levi kenakan.

"Tidak ada makanan untukmu. Lagipula kalau sekedar bersantai kenapa tidak kau lakukan di rumah Erwin? Disana tidak pernah kekurangan makanan, bukan?" Levi menarik tangan Hanji hingga terlepas dari pakaiannya. Hanji terlihat murung.

"Tentu saja. Tapi Erwin sedang tidak dirumah hari ini dan besok sore ia akan pulang dari Itali" ucap wanita tersebut dengan puppy eyes. Bukan rasa iba yang muncul dalam benak Levi, melainkan rasa ingin menendang bokong Hanji keluar dari rumahnya.

"Lalu? Bukankah Erwin sudah memberimu kunci cadangan? Jangan bilang kau menghilangkannya lagi" Hanji hanya menunjukkan cengiran serta menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ini. Sudah berapa kali Erwin membuatkan kunci duplikat untukmu? Jangan membuatnya menghabiskan uang hanya untuk duplikat kunci, Hanji" Levi sangat ingin mengusir wanita itu dari rumahnya. Ia heran mengapa Erwin bisa jatuh hati pada wanita aneh di depannya ini.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Jadi kau mengizinkanku makan dan istirahat sejenak disini, Levi"

Alis Levi berkedut. Wanita ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"Tidak"

"Haa? Kenapa?" Pupus sudah harapan Hanji untuk bersantai dan mengacak-acak rumah yang selalu terlihat rapi dan bersih tersebut.

"Aku ada urusan dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah dengan orang sepertimu didalamnya"

Menerima penolakan kesekian kalinya membuat Hanji memutar otak. Nampaknya ia sudah menemukan tujuan kunjungan selanjutnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ke tempat Mike saja. Jaa, chibi" ucapnya sambil berjalan dan membuka pintu.

"Jangan mengeluh padaku jika nanti Erwin marah padamu, mata empat" Levi memberi peringatan. Pasalnya Mike adalah mantan Hanji dan juga salah satu teman dekat Erwin selain dirinya.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu" ucap Hanji yang sudah keluar dari pintu.

Levi menghela nafas. Baru sebentar wanita itu datang tapi sudah sukses membuatnya kerepotan dan rumahnya berantakan.

"Ceroboh sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan pakaian-pakaian dalamnya disini" gumam Levi lalu mengambil benda-benda tersebut dan membawanya ke tempat cucian.

.

.

.

Terdengar helaan nafas terengah disertai erangan-erangan kecil juga suara ranjang yang sedikit berderit karena aktivitas yang tengah mereka lakukan.

"Mikasa.. Mikasa..." suara bariton memanggilnya dengan halus disertai desahan.

"Engh..." Mikasa tidak dapat menjawab. Ia tengah menikmati sensasi yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu.." ucap pria yang tak bisa ia lihat wajahnya dengan jelas kemudian mendaratkan deepkiss padanya. Mikasa sangat menikmati apa yang pria itu lakukan padanya.

 **Tokk... Tokk... Tok...**

"Mikasa... apa kau baik-baik saja? Mikasa, tidak biasanya kau belum bangun saat matahari sudah tinggi. Mikasa?"

Terdengar ketukan pintu serta suara kekhawatiran dari nyonya Jaeger.

"Ngghhh..." Mikasa meregangkan otot tubuhnya lalu mengubah posisi menjadi duduk seraya memegangi dahinya.

"Ternyata cuma mimpi. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku memimpikan hal seperti itu?" Ia memikirkan hal yang sangat tidak biasa itu. Ia memang sudah dewasa, akan tetapi ia tidak pernah bermimpi demikian. Terlebih dengan pria yang asing.

Ia bukanlah seorang wanita dengan fikiran mesum meskipun selama ini ia sangat memuja dan mencintai Eren.

"Mikasa? Apa yang terjadi?" Panggil nyonya Jaeger dengan sangat khawatir. Mikasa segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu.

"Maaf bibi, aku baru saja bangun" jelasnya dengan wajah datar. Carla segera menempelkan telapak tangannya pada putri angkatnya tersebut.

"Hmm, suhu tubuhmu normal. Oh ya, apa kau tidak berangkat ke kampus hari ini, Mikasa? Eren sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sejak semalam"

"Aku baik-baik saja, bibi. Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap-siap. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir"

"Tidak apa, Mikasa. Kalau kau memiliki masalah, jangan sungkan untuk menceritakannya padaku" ucap Carla seraya mengelus kepala putri angkatnya. Mikasa hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis.

Carla pun pergi setelah wanita berwajah oriental itu kembali kedalam kamarnya.

 **'Apa aku akan segera memiliki cucu? Wah! Aku harus segera memberitahu suamiku'** innernya dengan bahagia.

.

.

"Hoy, Mikasa. Kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari pesta. Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu" seru Sasha seraya menghampiri wanita bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Mikasa, maafkan aku. Sepertinya kau tidak menikmati pestanya ya?" Krista merasa bersalah.

"Krista sayang, kenapa kau meminta maaf? Bukan salahmu jika dia tidak menikmati pestanya. Semua pun tahu kalau ia bukan tipe yang senang dengan keramaian dan berbaur"

"Ymir! Tidak bisakah kau berbicara baik? Aku tidak suka-"

"Benar apa yang Ymir katakan. Aku bukanlah orang yang suka membaur dan pesta. Aku tidak cocok berada di tempat seperti itu. Maaf Krista" Mikasa segera menyela. Ia ingin segera tiba di tempat duduknya kemudian mengunjungi tempat favoritnya, gedung olah raga.

"Ymir, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku juga ingin dekat dengan orang selain dirimu. Setidaknya Mikasa masih sedikit bisa diajak berbicara dibandingkan Annie" ujar Krista dengan wajah murung.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku Krista. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku setelah kau memiliki sahabat baru" gumam Ymir dengan wajah cueknya.

"Sepertinya Mikasa sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik, teman-teman" Armin baru membuka suara. Sebenarnya ia sudah datang lebih dulu dan ingin menyapa wanita oriental itu, tapi Sasha dan Krista sudah mendahuluinya.

"Oi, Armin. Kemarin aku dan Jean melihat Mikasa berduaan dengan Levi-sensei. Bahkan aku sempat mendengar dari beberapa dosen yang hadir kalau Mikasa pulang bersama Levi-sensei. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Connie dengan sangat penasaran. Jean hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mendengar hal tersebut seluruh orang yang tadinya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing kini hening dan menatap pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

Ditatap seisi kelas membuat Armin gugup. Disisi lain otak jeniusnya mulai bekerja.

"E-eh, benarkah? Aku baru mendengarnya dari kalian. Sebaiknya kalian bertanya saja pada Eren" Ya, Armin memang tidak mengetahuinya. Ia hanya tahu kalau Mikasa tidak pulang kerumah dari Eren.

 **'Apa jangan-jangan Mikasa...'**

.

.

.

 **Tap... tap... tap...**

Mikasa berjalan menuju gedung olahraga. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama dikelas karena ternyata jam kuliah pertama kosong, Keith-sensei masih belum pulih dari sakitnya.

Ia tidak bermaksud menghindari Eren, toh bocah itu juga tidak ada disana dan ia tahu dimana saudara tirinya berada. Hanya saja ia sangat ingin mengunjungi tempat yang ditujunya saat ini.

Entahlah, rasanya ia sedikit berharap menemukan sesuatu disana.

 **Bugh... Bugh...**

Terdengar suara pukulan dari dalam gedung. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak keras dan ada perasaan yang sangat aneh menyengat hatinya. Mungkinkah ia merasa... senang?

 **Srett**

Mikasa membuka pintu dengan pelan dan beruntung suara-suara pukulan dapat menyamarkannya. Ia duduk cukup jauh dari tempat pria yang tengah asik memukuli sandsack, diam-diam Mikasa mengagumi skill sang sensei.

Levi menghentikan kegiatannya, ia merasa ada yang mengawasinya sejak beberapa menit lalu. Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Sejak kapan kau mengawasiku secara diam-diam, Ackerman?"

Mikasa sedikit terkejut pria itu bisa merasakan kehadirannya.

"Sudah selesai? Kalau begitu giliranku menggunakannya" Mikasa masih bersikap cuek seperti biasanya.

"Ucapanmu masih seperti biasanya, Ackerman. Bukankah kau harusnya belajar dikelas?" Pria itu berbalik menatap Mikasa.

"Keith-sensei masih belum bisa mengajar. Lalu kau sendiri? Bukankah tugasmu juga mengajar bukannya menghajar sandsack?" Ketus seperti biasanya. Levi hanya mendengus dan kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, jadi hari ini jadwal pertama Keith adalah kelasmu. Kembali ke kelas, dia memintaku menggantikannya hingga seminggu ke depan" Levi mengambil kemeja putihnya dan kembali memakai kemeja tersebut.

Mikasa kembali terkejut mendengar ucapan Levi. Tapi anehnya, perasaan wanita itu kini campur aduk antara kesal dan sedikit senang. Sepertinya ia perlu memeriksakan dirinya pada paman Grisha.

"Oh ya, tugasmu juga adalah belajar, bukan menghajar sandsack, Ackerman" Levi yang sudah berada di depan pintu berbalik menatap Mikasa yang masih terpaku di tempatnya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari gedung.

 **'Tcih! Apakah pekerjaannya sekarang sebagai seorang dosen pengganti? Selama seminggu aku harus melihat si chibi itu. Mengesalkan! Tapi, apa-apaan dengan rasa hangat pada hatiku ini? Aku benar-benar harus menemui paman Grisha'**

Keluh wanita bersurai hitam itu seraya berjalan meninggalkan gedung.

.

.

 **Teeetttt...**

"Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang kuberikan. Hari Rabu harus sudah selesai dan dikumpulkan. Jika masih ada yang belum mengerjakan akan mendapatkan sanksi. Sampai jumpa besok"

Levi menyelesaikan sesi kuliahnya selama dua jam, menggantikan Keith Shardis yang masih harus menjalani perawatan. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan pria itu menyempatkan diri melirik wanita berparas oriental yang ternyata beradu pandang dengannya.

Mikasa menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tajam. Sepertinya wanita itu masih belum bisa menerima dirinya. Levi kembali menatap lurus dan keluar dari kelas.

"Wah, tidak ku sangka Levi-sensei akan menggantikan Keith-sensei selama beliau dirawat. Kalau begini aku jadi semangat untuk belajar" seru Sasha dengan remah-remah roti menempel di pipinya.

"Um, meskipun dingin dan sedikit menyeramkan tapi dia tampan" ujar Mina sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang merona.

"Ya harus kuakui caranya mengajar cukup keren dan mudah dipahami. Boleh juga kemampuan dosen chibi itu" ucap Ymir entah mencela atau memuji.

"Ymir, kau itu bermaksud memuji atau mengejek? Bagaimana kalau Sensei mendengarnya? Tapi Levi-sensei memang tampan dan berwibawa. Jika sedang mengobrol dengan paman Erwin sikapnya sungguh berbeda dengan di kampus" Krista turut memberikan opininya.

Mendengar banyak pujian yang dilontarkan serta tatapan-tatapan penuh damba dari teman-teman kelasnya membuat Mikasa mual. Entahlah, tapi ia sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Tcih, apa bagusnya pria pendek dan kasar sepertinya" gumam Mikasa yang terdengar oleh Sasha. Gadis kentang itu sedang menempati bangku yang berada didepan Mikasa. Gadis kentang itu berbalik dan menatap gadis oriental tersebut.

"Ne, Mikasa. Kata ibuku jangan terlalu cinta dan terlalu benci pada seseorang. Karena perasaan cinta bisa berubah menjadi benci dan benci bisa berubah menjadi cinta. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya sedikit berdamai dengannya? Toh Eren juga tidak mempermasalahkannya sejak kejadian itu"

Sasha mengeluarkan kalimat bijaknya. Terkadang gadis itu bisa bersikap normal seperti gadis biasanya.

"Berdamai dengannya? Entahlah" Mikasa mengambil headset dan memasangkan pada kedua telinganya. Bukan karena tidak ingin diceramahi lagi, tapi ia sedang memikirkan kata-kata Sasha barusan.

"Hm, baiklah. Semoga kalian bisa menjadi pasangan" gumam Sasha sambil mengedipkan mata. Mikasa tidak dapat mendengar apa yang Sasha ucapkan, ia hanya menganggap sikap gadis kentang barusan aneh.

 **'Benci menjadi cinta? Rasanya tidak mungkin'** inner wanita oriental itu seraya menatap keluar jendela.

.

.

"Tidak biasanya kau bersedia menjadi dosen pengganti, Levi" baru saja ia memasuki ruang dosen, seseorang sudah menyapanya.

"Oh, kau Erwin. Bukankah sudah ku jelaskan padamu kemarin? Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa" jawabnya dengan datar. Erwin melempar senyum padanya.

"Aku tidak lupa, hanya ingin memastikan saja. Aku senang jika kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang mampu membuka hatimu, Levi"

"Ah, Pasti tunanganmu sudah menyebarkannya kepada yang lain juga" ucap Levi datar seraya menaruh tas di mejanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu kabar baik? Untuk apa ditutupi?" Erwin cukup heran dengan sikap Levi tersebut. Ia sangat senang mendengar Levi sudah memiliki seseorang yang mampu membuka hatinya.

"Belum saatnya, Erwin. Dia belum mengetahui yang sebenarnya" jawab Levi dengan wajah sedikit sendu seraya menatap tasnya. Melihat hal tersebut, Erwin tidak ingin membahasnya lebih jauh. Ia cukup mengerti yang pria itu rasakan.

"Begitu ya. Sebaiknya kau segera berbicara dengannya sebelum dia mengetahuinya sendiri atau dari orang lain, Levi"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika Hanji tidak menyebarkannya"

"Tenang saja, Hanji hanya mengatakannya padaku. Akan tetapi ada beberapa orang yang juga melihatmu saat di pesta. Selamat Levi, tidak ku sangka kau mendahuluiku" Erwin menepuk pundak Levi kemudian berjalan keluar menuju pintu.

"Terima kasih, Erwin"

Levi mendudukkan diri pada bangkunya. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua. Ia membuka kotak tersebut dan menatapnya selama beberapa menit.

"Andai saja aku memiliki keberanian untuk menyematkan cincin ini di jari manismu"

.

.

"Tadaima" Mikasa sampai rumah lebih dulu. Sang bibi yang sedang membereskan ruang tamu segera menghampiri putri angkatnya tersebut.

"Okaeri, Mikasa. Eh, mana Eren? Kalian tidak pulang bersama?" Carla sedikit heran Eren tidak pulang bersama Mikasa.

"Eren sudah memiliki kesibukan sendiri dan mulai sekarang kami tidak akan pulang bersama, Bibi" jelas Mikasa dengan datar. Nyonya Jaeger mengerutkan dahinya, tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kesibukan apa, Mikasa? Oh, apa Eren sudah memiliki pacar? Benar begitu, Mikasa?" Wanita itu hanya memangguk dengan wajah datar.

"Wah, tidak ku sangka ada gadis yang menyukai anak manja sepertinya. Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh anak itu membawanya kesini dan makan malam bersama kita" seru Carla dengan riang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Mikasa yang bagai tersengat listrik mendengar hal tersebut.

"Maaf Bibi, aku permisi ke kamar. Ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan"

"Aa, baiklah. Belajar yang rajin ya sayang" Mikasa hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

Sesampainya di kamar ia mengunci rapat pintunya dan merebahkan diri pada ranjang. Ia cukup lelah dengan hari ini. Hari-harinya yang damai kini berubah menjadi memuakkan.

"Kenapa Biibi ingin mengundang perempuan itu kerumah ini? Ah, tentu saja karena ini adalah rumahnya dan ia berhak mengundang siapa pun kesini" gumam Mikasa seraya mencengram bantal gulingnya.

.

.

.

Tempat itu terlihat minim cahaya dan sepi, hanya ada beberapa lampu kecil yang menerangi.

"Silahkan pengantin pria memasangkan cincin pada pengantin perempuan" ucap pendeta pada kedua pengantin di hadapannya.

Pria itu memasangkan cincin platina dengan berlian kecil pada jari manis pengantin perempuan. Perempuan itu memandangi cincinnya sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Sekarang pengantin perempuan memasangkan cincin pada pengantin pria" sang pendeta kembali memberi pengarahan. Pengantin perempuan itu mengambil cincin untuk pengantin prianya dan menyematkan cincin tersebut pada jari manisnya.

"Kalian sudah sah menjadi suami-istri. Silahkan pengantin pria mencium pengantin perempuan" Pengantin pria mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pengantinnya dengan lembut.

.

.

"...sa... Mikasa... kau belum makan malam sayang" terdengar suara Carla memanggilnya. Mikasa segera bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, maafkan bibi sudah mengganggu istirahatmu sayang" Carla merasa tidak enak pada putri angkatnya. Wajah Mikasa terlihat lelah dan masih mengantuk.

"Tidak apa, bibi. Aku ingin mandi dulu dan menyusul" Mikasa tersenyum tipis agar ibu angkatnya tidak meras bersalah. Carla pun balas tersenyum dan mengelus pipi putrinya.

"Baiklah. Kami tunggu di ruang makan ya" Mikasa hanya mengangguk. Carla kembali turun dan Mikasa bersiap untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Ia mengisi bathtube dengan air hangat, otot-ototnya terasa rileks jika berendam dengan air hangat setelah beraktivitas seharian.

"Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi aneh. Ada apa dengan diriku? Dan yang lebih aneh itu terasa seperti nyata" Mikasa menatap jemari tangan kanannya, khususnya jari manisnya.

"Semuanya terasa nyata. Lalu siapa pria dalam mimpiku itu? Sepertinya bukan Eren"

Mikasa masih larut dalam fikirannya. Namun ia tidak ingin terlalu mengambil pusing, toh mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur dan kita tidak pernah tahu akan diberi mimpi seperti apa.

.

.

"Aa, Mikasa ayo duduk disini" Carla terlihat sangat antusias dan menuntunnya ke tempat duduk. Saat itu ia baru sadar kalau ada orang lain selain keluarga Jaeger disana.

"Kau.." Mikasa hampir saja meninggikan suaranya. Namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri.

Pria itu hanya mengangkat tangan sebagai salam. Disana juga sudah ada Grisha yang duduk di bangku utama. Sedangkan ia harus duduk disamping pria tersebut.

"Ya ampun, Bibi lupa mengatakannya. Hari ini Bibi mengundang Levi-san untuk makan malam bersama disini" jelas Carla yang sejak tadi menyaksikan ekspresi terkejut putri angkatnya.

"Lalu dimana Eren, Bibi? Apa dia masih belum pulang?" Mikasa belum melihat saudara angkatnya sedari tadi.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi anak itu-"

"Tadaima" terdengar suara Eren yang baru saja tiba.

"Okaeri. Ayo silahkan masuk" Mikasa sangat terkejut. Dari pintu masuk terlihat Eren datang bersama Annie Leonhardt.

Nampaknya Mikasa harus menyiapkan mental dan diri karena tamu-tamu undangan Nyonya Jaeger. Mikasa sedikit menyesalkan dirinya pulang cepat hari ini. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari rumah ini namun ia masih tahu diri siapa ia disini.

Sesekali Levi memperhatikan Mikasa seraya berbincang dengan Grisha. Terlihat jelas wanita itu menahan emosinya begitu melihat gadis pirang itu datang bersama Eren.

"Kau bisa cemburu juga rupanya. Tahan dirimu, ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama" Levi dengan sukarela memotivasi dirinya.

"Aku tahu. Tidak perlu repot menasihatiku, Levi-san" balas Mikasa ketus seperti biasa. Namun lain dimulut lain yang ia rasakan saat ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan entah kenapa kepalanya ingin sekali menoleh pada pria disampingnya.

"Kenapa?"

Suara bariton Levi menyadarkannya. Tubuhnya bergerak sendirinya menoleh dan menatap Levi yang tengah memasang serbet. Tertangkap basah, Mikasa merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

"Tidak. Parfummu sangat menyengat dan membuat ku pusing"

"Begitu kah? Aku akan melepas baju ini agar kau tidak lagi terganggu" Levi mengerakkan tangannya dan melepas kancing bagian atas kemejanya.

"Kau gila?" Ucap Mikasa dengan pelan.

Levi menoleh, dua kancing paling atas kemejanya sudah terbuka.

"Ada apa?" Levi sedikit risih dengan tatapan tajam dari Mikasa.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu melepas pakaianmu" desis Mikasa menahan kesal, tetap dengan wajah datar.

"Lalu?" Levi bersikap tak acuh seperti biasa. Hal itu membuat mikasa tiba-tiba merasakan nyeri pada kepalanya.

"Lupakan" Mikasa segera mengakhiri pembicaraan ketika melihat Carla melambaikan tangan padanya dari kejauhan.

Mikasa menghampiri Carla, ia penasaran kenapa nyonya Jaeger memanggilnya. Sementara itu kedua iris deepblue mengawasi wanita Asia itu dari meja makan.

"Ada apa, bibi?"

"Apa itu kekasih Eren?" Mikasa sedikit heran kenapa bibi Carla menanyakan hal tersebut?

"Iya, bibi. Kenapa bibi menanyakannya?"

"Tidak apa, Mikasa. Entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu menyukai gadis itu. Tapi jangan beritahu Eren soal ini ya" Mikasa hanya mengangguk. Untuk apa juga mengatakan hal tersebut? Biar Eren mendengar langsung saja dari ibunya.

"Oh ya, tolong bantu bawakan makanan-makanan ini ya" Mikasa kembali mengangguk dan membawa makanan-makanan tersebut ke meja.

Grisha terlihat sangat berselera menatap hidangan-hidangan yang disajikan. Ketika menaruh hidangan terakhir Mikasa sempat beradu pandang dengan si pirang sepersekian detik. Eren tidak menyadari ada kilat diantara mereka.

Levi yang masih tetap mengawasi diam-diam nampak tertarik dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

Keluarga Jaeger sangat ramah dan hangat, benar-benar tipikal keluarga bahagia. Walau pamannya sering berkunjung kesini, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi rumah ini.

Ia cukup heran dengan putri angkat keluarga tersebut, wanita berparas oriental itu, terlihat datar-datar saja seperti... tidak bahagia?

Makan malam telah usai. Mikasa membantu Carla merapikan piring-piring dan membawanya kembali ke dapur, Grisha berbincang dengan Levi, ia juga mengajak Annie dan Eren berbincang. Kemudian Annie meminta izin untuk pergi ke dapur, gadis itu ingin mengahampiri Carla dan Mikasa.

"Permisi, biar aku bantu" ucap Annie yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Mikasa serta Carla yang sedikit terkejut.

"A-ah, tidak usah. Kau kan tamu, kau bersama Eren dan yang lainnya saja ya, Annie" tolak Carla dengan halus. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan Annie, apalagi ini adalah kunjungan pertamanya.

"Tidak apa, bibi. Aku juga sudah terbiasa mengerjakan semua sendiri" ucap gadis blonde itu seraya mengambil piring-piring kotor yang Carla letakkan pada meja dapur. Mikasa yang sudah mulai mencuci piring menatap Annie dengan tajam.

 **'Dasar tukang cari muka'**

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar pamanmu? Sudah lama sekali ia tidak berkunjung" tanya Grisha seraya membaca beberapa catatan laporan medis. Sedangkan pria berambut hitam itu sedang bermain catur dengan Eren.

"Entahlah. Terakhir ia mengatakan sedang mengalami sedikit kesulitan ketika menyelidiki kasus di Olbd. Mungkin bulan depan ia kembali dari misinya"

"Begitu ya. Menjadi seorang intel memang tidak mudah. Beruntung terakhir kali terluka ia hanya mendapat satu tembakan di lengan. Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Mikasa, Levi"

Gerakan Levi yang hendak menjalankan bidak catur terhenti. Pertanyaan itu terdengar biasa namun berhasil membuatnya terkejut. Eren menatap Levi dengan lekat, ini dia yang sangat ingin pemuda itu ketahui.

"Cukup baik. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika di kampus. Kalau anda mengizinkan, saya-"

 **Praanngg**

Terdengar suara pecahan dari dapur. Segera ketiga pria itu menghampiri dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan yang mereka lihat adalah Mikasa yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda, begitu pun dengan Annie. Sedangkan Carla berusaha menghentikan Mikasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai, semua. Akhirnya gue selesain chap 3 dengan semakin gaje. Gue sempat bingung juga ini cerita mau dibawa kemana alurnya? Sempat terlintas buat sedikit menambahkan nuansa horror atau humor, tapi kemungkinan malah ngerusak tatanan yang ada.

Hahaha bahasa gue apa banget ya.

Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Kalau pun iya, cukup simpan di hati aja ya. Hohoho.

Terima kasih buat yang fav fic ini. Semoga tidak kecewa ya. Thank's juga buat **Asuka Kazumi** , **RivaMika Lovers** , **Azumi999** , **NuruFufufu** , dan **Akashiki Kazuyuk** i yang sudah turut berpartisipasi memberikan komentar yang membuat Haru semangat.

Kalian luar biasa!

Silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya setelah membaca fic ini, bila anda berkenan. Seperti biasa gue gak menerima flame, bashing, dan apapun yg sejenisnya karena dari awal gue sudah kasih warning ya.

Oke guys, see you next chap and bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: SNK©Hajime Isayama

Story: Haru Tsukishima

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: M

Warning: AU, OOC, Lemon, Typo, gaje. Pair Eren x Annie, Erwin x Hanji, Levi (maybe) x Mikasa. Bagi yang tidak suka pair ini harap menekan tombol back.

.

.

Note:

"Bla bla bla" = Speak

 **'Bla bla bla** ' = Inner

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~~* Takdir Cinta *~~**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ibu, apa yang terjadi? Mikasa, apa yang kau lakukan?" Eren sangat terkejut melihat gelas yang pecah dan darah yang mengalir dari jari ibunya. Mikasa yang semula bersiap menyerang kini diam dan mengajak Carla menghampiri suaminya.

Sedangkan Annie berjalan menghampiri Eren dengan wajah bersalah.

"Aku sangat yakin Annie sengaja mendorong bibi yang sedang mengiris buah hingga jarinya terluka gores" jelas Mikasa dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Grisha dengan sigap mengambil plester dan cairan pembersih luka dari kotak P3K.

"Itu tidak benar. Kaki ku terpleset karena lantainya sedikit licin, lalu gelas yang sedang ku pegang jatuh. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku sangat minta maaf, bibi" jelas Annie dengan wajah bersalah.

"Teruskan saja aktingmu, Annie!"

"Mikasa! Berhenti memfitnah Annie seperti itu. Bukankah Annie sudah meminta maaf? Ia hanya tidak sengaja" Eren spontan membentak saudari angkatnya. Ia kesal Mikasa menuduh Annie yang bukan-bukan. Levi masih diam dan memperhatikan mereka. Sedangkan Grisha dan Carla terkejut melihat Eren demikian.

"Eren" ucap Mikasa lirih. Ia tidak menyangka Eren membela gadis itu. Gadis yang sudah merebut Eren darinya.

"Su-sudahlah, Eren. Mikasa, sudah ya. Memang benar lantainya licin dan malah ini adalah salahku karena hampir saja Annie celaka. Maafkan bibi ya, Annie" Carla turut merasa bersalah dan memang tidak mempermasalahkan luka pada jarinya.

"Kau dengarkan, Mikasa? Tidak bisakah kau sedikit bersikap baik pada Annie? Apa salah Annie padamu?"

"Baiklah. Jika itu yang kau mau, Eren. Aku minta maaf, Annie" ucap Mikasa dengan datar dan terlihat tidak dari hati. Gadis blonde itu hanya mengangguk tak bersuara.

"Sumimasen, boleh aku mengajak Mikasa berjalan? Aku sudah berjanji mengajaknya membantuku memilih kado" Levi memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

"Aa, silahkan" jawab Grisha yang melihat wajah murung putri angkatnya. Mungkin ada sesuatu diantara mereka yang tidak diketahui sang kepala keluarga.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya" ucap Carla seraya tersenyum melihat Levi yang menaruh perhatian pada Mikasa.

"Ayo" ajak Levi pada Mikasa. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca lalu mengangguk dan berjalan mengekor pria tersebut.

"Ittekimasu" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan keluarga angkatnya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Ucap Levi seraya mengendalikan kemudi mobilnya.

Sudah beberapa menit mereka berada dalam mobil, namun Mikasa hanya membisu.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?" Mikasa balas bertanya dengan datar.

Levi menghela nafas. Ia tidak marah dengan jawaban tidak bersahabat dari wanita tersebut. Namun ia tidak menyerah untuk membuat Mikasa sedikit saja terbuka padanya.

"Kau tahu, wajahmu terlihat sangat bodoh tadi. Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang seperti itu"

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku? Apa untuk mengatakan hal itu?" Raut wajah wanita Oriental itu berubah masam. Pria disampingnya benar-benar tidak tahu situasi yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai" Levi memarkir mobilnya. Pria itu nampaknya tidak mengindahkan ucapan Mikasa.

Mikasa menatap sekeliling. Tempat itu seperti lahan kosong, tidak ada bangunan apapun disana, hanya ada pepohonan. Bahkan lampu penerangan tidak ada didepan sana. Mikasa menatap ke belakang, ia melihat empat buah lampu dan itu pun tidak terlalu terang.

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Mikasa dengan waspada.

"Menurutmu?" Jawab Levi asal seraya mencabut kunci dan bersiap membuka pintu.

Mikasa menatap pria itu dengan tajam, ia sudah bersiap menghajar pria itu jika hendak bertindak macam-macam padanya. Levi menatap Mikasa sekilas lalu keluar dari mobilnya. Merasa dirinya tak diindahkan, gadis itu semakin kesal dibuatnya.

Pintu disampingnya terbuka, menampakkan wajah datar yang sudah membuat tangannya gatal ingin meninggalkan bekas lebam disana.

"Oi, sampai kapan kau mau diam disana?" Levi bertanya dengan datar dan tenang seperti biasa.

"Jawab dulu, tempat apa ini?"

"Tcih, sudah keluar saja. Apa susahnya melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari mobil? Apa perlu aku menggendongmu seperti puteri?" Levi menatap Mikasa datar.

"Tcih, baiklah" tentu saja gadis itu menolak. Ia bukanlah seorang yang manja.

Levi berjalan menuju bagian depan mobil dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Mikasa keluar dari mobil seraya menatap pria itu dengan heran. Ia berinisiatif mengikuti apa yang dilakukan senseinya tersebut.

Mikasa tercengang melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Pemandangan kota dengan lampu-lampu menghiasi nampak sangat indah di malam hari. Saat ini mereka berada di dataran yang lebih tinggi.

"Indah 'kan?" Levi sedari tadi memperhatikan Mikasa yang menatap pemandangan dengan antusias. Mikasa menoleh, dengan malu-malu gadis itu mengguman seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini. Ketika bosan, aku selalu mengunjungi tempat ini"

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Apa kau sedang bosan?"

"Hm? Tidak" Levi hanya menjawab singkat. Mikasa tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut karena ia tengah asik menatap lampu-lampu kota yang nampak berkelap-kelip dari kejauhan. Angin berhembus membuat surai hitamnya melambai dan menghalangi pandangannya.

Levi sempat tertegun melihat wanita disampingnya, wajah putihnya yang terkena bias cahaya bulan tampak sangat cantik dimatanya. Ditambah ketika angin tiba-tiba berhembus dan membuat surai hitamnya melambai, rasanya ingin pria itu membelainya.

"Ne, Levi-san. Apa kau pernah merasa patah hati?" Mikasa tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Tidak. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Begitu ya. Itu artinya kau tidak mengerti-"

"Tapi aku pernah merasakan yang lebih daripada itu" Levi memotong ucapan Mikasa. Wanita itu menoleh dan wajah pria itu masih nampak datar, hanya saja tatapan matanya terlihat sendu.

"Memangnya apa yang lebih dari patah hati?"

Levi menatap Mikasa sejenak, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek di depannya.

"Kehilangan. Kehilangan orang yang kita cintai"

Mikasa tersentak. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal tersebut? Ia pun mengalaminya. Kehilangan orang tua yang sangat ia cintai.

"Ah, kau benar. Sejak Eren hadir di hidupku, aku hampir lupa bahwa aku telah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku" ucap Mikasa dengan muram. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Levi menatapnya seakan menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan cerita.

"Saat itu, usiaku masih 10 tahun. Tiba-tiba ada tiga orang pria datang kerumahku dan membunuh ayah ibuku. Mereka tidak mengambil barang apapun, melainkan membawaku dan menyekapku di markas mereka. Tuan Grisha saat itu hendak memeriksa kondisi kesehatan kami..."

"... Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu, kami mengira itu adalah tuan Grisha. Ayahku membuka pintu dan salah seorang dari mereka menyerang ayahku dengan kapak. Ibuku berlari menghampiri pria itu dengan hanya sebuah gunting ditangannya. Namun pria itu juga membunuh ibuku. Saat itu aku hanya gadis kecil yang tidak tahu harus apa?"

Pandangan Mikasa menerawang. Kenangan itu seakan berputar di kepalanya.

"Begitu ya. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa selamat?" Levi penasaran. Ia memang pernah mendengar hal tersebut namun ia ingin memastikan.

"Eren berusaha mencariku dan akhirnya berhasil menemukan tempatku disekap oleh para penculik. Eren dengan berani membantai kedua penjahat itu dan aku menghabisi yang satunya karena ia berhasil menangkap Eren" Mikasa masih menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hoo. Kalian sudah membunuh sejak usia kalian kanak-kanak?" Ucapan Levi membuat Mikasa menatapnya tajam. Seakan pria itu mencemoohnya seperti orang-orang saat itu.

"Tapi kami melakukan itu untuk membela diri. Aku sangat berhutang budi pada Eren karena telah menyelamatkanku dan membunuh mereka. Polisi pun membebaskan kami karena kami masih kanak-kanak dan mereka juga sedang mencari penjahat-penjahat tersebut" jelas Mikasa dengan emosi. Levi sedikit tersentak ketika Mikasa meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku paham" ucap Levi singkat seakan mengerti apa yang gadis itu fikirkan. Mikasa kembali menoleh padanya dengan wajah datar namun sorot matanya meragukan ucapan pria tersebut.

"Aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Lebih tepatnya dulu aku sering membunuh orang"

Mendengar hal tersebut Mikasa membelalakkan mata. Apa pria disampingnya sedang bercanda? Tapi Levi bukan orang yang suka bercanda menurutnya.

"Kau, jangan mengada-ada, Levi-san"

"Semua orang harus berusaha bertahan hidup. Beruntung kau terlahir di keluarga yang baik dan di asuh oleh keluarga yang baik pula. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu Erwin dan ia menuntunku ke jalan yang baik" Levi hanya menjelaskan secara singkat.

Mikasa merasa banyak hal yang pria itu sembunyikan. Terlebih ia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia sering membunuh orang. Namun wanita itu tidak merasa takut ataupun khawatir berada disamping pria tersebut. Malah ia merasa nyaman. Aneh bukan?

Tiba-tiba angin dingin berhembus. Mikasa sedikit menggigil karena saat ini ia hanya mengenakan midi dress dengan cardigan yang tidak terlalu tebal.

Levi segera membuka blazernya dan memberikannya pada Mikasa.

"Pakai ini. Aku ke mobil dulu"

Mikasa menerimanya tanpa sepatah kata. Kedua iris hitamnya mengikuti kemana pria itu berjalan. Ketika ia memakai blazer tersebut, ia dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma parfum dari pria tersebut. Entah mengapa ia merasa rileks dan sangat menyukainya.

Levi berjalan menuju bagian belakang mobil. Ia terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu pada bagasinya lalu mengambil dua buah kaleng dan kembali menghampiri Mikasa.

"Ini, minumlah" Levi menyodorkan sekaleng minuman pada Mikasa. Wanita itu menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan pelan.

 **'Hanya minuman sari ginseng'** inner Mikasa kemudian menenggak minuman tersebut seraya menatap kembali keindahan kota dihadapannya.

"Mikasa" tiba-tiba Levi memecah keheningan. Mikasa pun menoleh.

"Ada apa?" Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa kau sangat mencintai Eren?" Tanya Levi yang terlihat sendu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya demikian?" Mikasa heran. Untuk apa pria itu menanyakan perasaannya pada Eren.

"Aku... bisa membantumu" angin kembali berhembus seiring berhentinya ucapan Levi. Terjadi keheningan setelahnya.

Sedangkan Mikasa tengah berkutat dengan fikirannya. Kenapa Levi tiba-tiba menawarkan diri? Jujur saja, ia tidak suka bila Levi menganggapnya lemah.

 **'Tapi Levi adalah seorang laki-laki. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit meminta saran darinya dan ia tidak terlihat seperti sedang meremehkanku, malah ia terlihat sedih?'** Mikasa sedikit melirik pria disampingnya.

"Baiklah. Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri" jawab Mikasa setelah beberapa menit berfikir. Levi menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan membuat Mikasa sedikit tertegun.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan sungkan padaku. Ini kartu namaku" Levi menyodorkan kartu namanya. Mikasa menerima kartu tersebut dan menyimpannya dalam saku cardigan.

"Ayo kita pulang. Udara sudah mulai dingin" ajak Levi yang mulai merasa hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja karena blazernya ia berikan pada Mikasa.

"Ano, Levi-san" Mikasa kembali bersuara. Membuat langkah kaki pria itu terhenti.

"Nani?" Levi menatap dengan serius.

"Etto... maukah kau,, mengajariku tekhnik bela diri yang kau kuasai?" Levi mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak menyangka wanita itu memintanya untuk mengajari tekhnik bela diri. Sedangkan Mikasa terlihat merona karena ia sudah menurunkan sedikit pride-nya untuk meminta di ajari olehnya.

"Tentu saja. Kabari aku kapan pun kau menginginkannya" jawab Levi seraya mengelus pucuk kepala wanita oriental itu dengan reflek. Keduanya tersentak. Pria itu segera menarik tangannya dari kepala Mikasa dan membelakangi wanita itu.

Situasi awkward menyelimuti kedua insan tersebut. Mikasa menyentuh dadanya karena jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia merasa sangat aneh pada dirinya belakangan ini.

"Levi-"

"Mika-"

Keduanya berbicara secara bersamaan lalu terdiam.

"Kau dulu" ucap Mikasa.

"Tidak, kau saja" Levi mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk berbicara.

"Tidak, kau saja Levi-san" Mikasa kembali melempar. Jika diteruskan bisa-bisa akan terjadi debat tiada akhir dan tidak berguna. Levi menghela nafas.

"Sumimasen... soal tadi" Levi meminta maaf atas tindakan refleknya mengelus pucuk kepala wanita itu. Mikasa tidak menyangka hal tersebut. Levi yang terlihat angkuh dan tidak bersahabat, ternyata seorang pria yang gentle?

"U-um" Mikasa tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Hanya sebuah gumaman pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Mereka segera memasuki mobil karena tiba-tiba air menetes dan mulai membasahi tubuh mereka. Tidak disangka hujan akan turun malam ini. Levi segera menyalakan mesin dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Tcih, kuso. Kenapa harus ada pohon tumbang" umpat Levi melihat sebatang pohon besar tumbang dan menutup jalan. Levi memundurkan mobilnya dan berbalik arah. Ia akan menggunakan jalur lain menuju rumah keluarga Jaeger.

"Levi-san" Mikasa memanggilnya setelah membisu selama di perjalanan pulang.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, katakan pada tuan Jaeger kalau kau akan terlambat sampai rumah"

"Paman bilang sedang ada badai besar. Jadi sebaiknya aku,,,, menginap saja" Mikasa terlihat canggung saat mengatakannya. Tentu saja, ia kan seorang perempuan. Bisa-bisanya sang paman menyuruhnya untuk menginap dirumah laki-laki. Ya walaupun sudah pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Levi menghentikan mobilnya. Mikasa menunjukkan pesan yang dikirim oleh sang paman pada ponselnya. Levi menatap Mikasa dengan dahi mengerut lalu mencoba menelepon tuan Jaeger.

 _ **"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan meninggalkan pesan..."**_

Levi berdecih. Mungkin jaringan sedang terganggu akibat badai seperti yang Mikasa katakan. Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Ditatapnya Mikasa yang masih berwajah datar namun sorot matanya menampakkan kekhawatiran.

"Akan ku carikan penginapan untukmu. Sepertinya ada tidak jauh dari sini. Tenang saja, hanya kau yang akan tidur disana dan aku kembali ke ru-"

"Tidak"

Levi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia heran kenapa Mikasa tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan?

"Aku tidak mau. Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku menginap saja dirumahmu" jelas wanita berparas Asia itu seraya menatap hujan deras diluar.

"Hm? Kau yakin?" Levi tidak menyangka Mikasa akan menurut begitu saja kepada Tuan Jaeger.

"Iya. Aku tidak ingin paman khawatir jika tahu aku tidak menginap dirumahmu. Paman juga akan marah padamu jika tahu kau meninggalkanku di penginapan. Aku tahu ini sangat memalukan" jelas Mikasa yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

Ia tidak lagi memiliki keberanian untuk menatap pria tersebut. Salahkan sang paman yang menyuruhnya untuk menginap.

"Baiklah. Mungkin ada baiknya mengizinkanmu menginap. Setidaknya kau bisa berguna" ucap Levi seraya menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan harap kau bisa melakukan yang tidak-tidak" Mikasa langsung menoleh menatap pria disampingnya dengan tajam.

"Hoi, bocah. Fikiranmu itu yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku memeriksa jawaban ujian" jawaban Levi sukses membuat wanita itu kehilangan lagi rasa percaya dirinya.

"Seharusnya kau katakan dari awal" cicit Mikasa seraya mencengkram roknya yang lembab terkena hujan.

"Hah? Salahkan kepalamu yang berfikir macam-macam" ledek Levi seraya tersenyum tipis. Perlahan situasi canggung diantara mereka memudar. Mikasa mengerucutkan bibir. Ia memalingkan wajah, kembali menatapi hujan dari jendela.

Wanita itu diam-diam menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang tanpa ia sadari Levi dapat melihatnya.

.

.

"Di-dingin sekali" ucap Mikasa dengan bibir sedikit gemetar. Rumah itu terasa sangat dingin, mungkin karena orang yang menempatinya juga memiliki sikap dingin. Begitulah pemikiran konyol yang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya.

"Chotto, aku nyalakan pemanas dulu" jawab Levi lalu berjalan menuju pojok ruang tamu. Disana terdapat alat pemanas ruangan yang jarang ia gunakan. Biasanya ia meminum segelas Gin atau bourbon untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Pemanas sudah menyala. Mikasa masih duduk di salah satu sofa berwarna navy blue yang berukuran single. Levi sudah berada di dapur memasak air panas untuk membuat teh. Mungkin segelas teh hangat cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

"Ini, minumlah" Levi meletakkan segelas teh di meja. Mikasa segera mengambil dan meminumnya. Aroma mawar yang menguar dari teh tersebut membuatnya rileks. Ia sangat suka dengan teh yang Levi buat.

Levi pun menyesap tehnya. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan Mikasa dari tempatnya duduk yang berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu tetap datar, namun hanya sorot matanya yang berubah sesuai mood gadis tersebut.

"Mari ku tunjukkan kamarmu" Levi tiba-tiba berdiri. Dengan sigap Mikasa turut berdiri dan berjalan mengekori senseinya.

Mereka tiba di depan kamar yang sebelumnya pernah gadis itu pakai ketika pertama kali ia menginap. Setidaknya ia cukup familiar dengan suasana di kamar tersebut.

"Aku siapkan baju untukmu" Levi keluar dari kamar itu. Beberapa menit kemudian pria itu kembali dengan membawa sesuatu.

"Ini pakaian untukmu tidur" Levi meletakkannya di atas ranjang. Mikasa menghampiri pakaian yang masih terlipat rapi tersebut.

"I-ini!" Mikasa terkejut mendapati sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya.

"Bagaimana bisa pakaian dalamku ada disini?"

"Kau itu ceroboh. Seenaknya meninggalkan pakaian dalammu dirumah orang. Akan jadi masalah bila ada temanku yang menemukannya"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, apa kau sendiri yang mencucinya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku dengan benda-benda itu. Ada jasa laundry"

Dahi wanita itu berkedut mendengar jawaban sang sensei. Apa-apaan sikapnya itu, seolah pakaian dalamnya sebuah kotoran.

Mikasa segera masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Ia terkejut karena pakaian yang diberikan pria itu bukan piyama atau gaun tidur, melainkan sebuah kemeja yang panjangnya diatas lutut dan sebuah celana boxer yang pastinya milik pria itu.

 **'Apa-apaan ini? Dasar pria mesum** '

Mikasa menggerutu namun tetap memakai pakaian tersebut. Setidaknya lebih baik dari pada harus mengenakan bajunya yang tadi. Setelah mengganti pakaian, gadis berparas oriental itu keluar dari kamar. Ia ingin membantu Levi mengoreksi hasil ujian.

Dilihatnya Levi sedang asik memeriksa lembar-lembar kertas yang menumpuk. Mikasa menghampiri pria itu.

"Mau ku bantu?"

Levi mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Wajahnya terlihat datar namun matanya menelusuri tubuh Mikasa dari bawah ke atas.

"Hm. Bagus" jawabnya singkat.

Mikasa segera duduk disamping pria itu dan mengambil setumpuk kertas untuk ia kerjakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Levi malah menatap gadis itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Haa? Kau buta? Tentu saja aku ingin membantumu" Mikasa balas menatap Levi dengan dahi tak kalah berkerut.

"Begitu ya. Memang kapan aku menyuruhmu?" Pria itu malah bertanya. Mikasa menghela nafas menahan kesal. Apa pria itu sedang mempermainkannya?

"Kau sudah pikun, sensei? Aku tadi bertanya padamu dan kau menjawabnya" jelas Mikasa dengan perempatan siku-siku di dahinya.

Levi tampak mengingat-ingat. Ia menanggukkan kepala, dengan tangan memegang dagu.

"Naruhoto. Aku bukan bermaksud menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi"

Mikasa menatap Levi, tatapannya seakan menyuruh pria itu untuk menjelaskan maksud perkataannya.

"Aku mengomentari pakaianmu. Tapi kalau kau mau membantuku memeriksa hasil ujian ini, aku akan sangat berterima kasih" ucapnya datar lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Jadi begitu. Dasar mesum. Tenang saja, sebagai balas budi aku akan membantumu" jawab wanita itu seraya membagi kertas menjadi beberapa tumpukan.

"Mesum katamu?" Ucap Levi dengan alis terangkat. Baru kali ini ada yang berani mengatainya demikian.

"Ya. Kau sengaja kan memberikanku pakaian ini" Mikasa menunjuk kemeja yang dipakainya.

"Lalu kenapa? Hanya itu yang bisa kau gunakan. Pakaian itu milik pamanku" jawab Levi cuek seraya mengambil sebuah lembar jawaban.

"Haa? Jadi ini milik pamanmu?" Mikasa terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Levi memberikan pakaian milik sang paman padanya. Gadis itu benar-benar dibuat kesal dan malu.

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa itu bukan pakaianku, hah?" Levi menyeringai melihat ekspresi Mikasa. Wanita Ackerman itu merasa dirinya diledek habis-habisan oleh pria chibi disampingnya.

"Tcih. Jangan bilang boxer ini juga milik pamanmu" desis Mikasa dengan wajah sedikit memerah menahan kesal.

"Aa, kalau itu tentu saja milikku. Tidak ku sangka ternyata pas" Levi kembali menunjukkan seringai tipis.

"Haa?! Aku tidak sudi memakainya" pekik Mikasa dengan wajah memerah.

"Terserah. Kalau tidak sudi, silahkan lepas" Levi nampak cuek-cuek saja. Ia malah asik memeriksa lembar jawaban ujian.

Mikasa terdiam. Ia lupa kalau ia tidak memiliki pakaian lain. Mana mungkin ia tidur dengan telanjang bukan? Tanpa wanita itu tahu, Levi menunjukkan seringai kemenangan.

"Baiklah. Kau puas?" Ucap Mikasa dengan lemas. Ia sudah cukup merasa dipermalukan hari ini. Padahal baru beberapa jam mereka bersama, namun ia sudah tidak lagi merasa terlalu canggung dengan pria tersebut.

"Untuk apa? Kalau kau benar ingin membantu, hentikan percakapan bodoh ini dan kerjakan bagianmu"

Mikasa bersyukur Levi tidak ingin melanjutkan adu mulut dengannya. Iris hitamnya memeriksa lembar jawaban dengan teliti. Levi yang berada disampingnya diam-diam memandanginya.

 **'Aku cukup senang walau hanya seperti ini. Setidaknya ia tidak lagi menghindariku dan menatapku dengan penuh kebencian'**

.

.

 **Dua Jam Kemudian**

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Kau istirahat saja" Levi melihat Mikasa menahan kuapan beberapa kali.

"Tidak, ini masih jam 11 malam. Lagipula aku sudah berniat membantumu" jawab Mikasa dengan mata yang mulai sayu.

"Terserah kau saja" Levi sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Mikasa memaksakan diri, tapi ia juga tahu bagaimana watak wanita tersebut.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka. Hanya suara gemerisik kertas dan goresan pena. Sementara hujan diluar terdengar sangat deras disertai kilat yang sesekali menyambar.

"Ne, Levi-san. Apa kau hanya sendiri dirumah ini?" Mikasa tiba-tiba bersuara.

Sebenarnya sejak awal memasuki rumah tersebut wanita bersurai hitam itu memiliki beberapa pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya.

Levi yang tengah memeriksa hasil ujian menoleh, ia cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Mikasa.

"Tidak ku sangka kau cukup peduli" jawabnya setengah mencibir. Mikasa menatapnya tajam. Wanita itu menyesalkan pertanyaan yang sudah dilontarkannya.

"Ah, wajah bodoh itu lagi" ucap Levi dengan sengaja. Entah mengapa ia jadi senang menguji kesabaran Mikasa.

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh, pendek" balasan Mikasa sukses membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Levi.

"Hoi, seperti itu caramu berbicara pada sensei?" Protes Levi dengan wajah kesal.

"Hei, mungkin hanya kau sensei yang tidak lebih tinggi dari mahasiswannya" ledek Mikasa seraya tersenyum tipis. Ia mulai merasa nyaman berada di dekat Levi. Perlahan kebencian yang selama ini bersarang di hati dan fikirannya memudar.

"Aa, sekali lagi mengataiku maka akan ku beri hukuman" ancam Levi yang tentu saja hanya main-main.

"Pendek, pendek, pendek" guman Mikasa seraya memeriksa lembar-lembar hasil ujian. Sudah pasti wanita itu tidak akan menggubris ucapan sang sensei.

Levi meletakkan kertas yang sedang diperiksanya. Dengan gerak cepat pria itu mencengkram kedua bahu Mikasa dan memojokkannya hingga wanita itu merebahkan diri pada sofa yang mereka duduki.

Jantung Mikasa berdegup sangat kencang. Ia tidak menyangka Levi akan benar-benar menanggapi ucapannya. Mulai saat ini, wanita berparas oriental itu akan lebih berhati-hati meledek senseinya.

"He-hei. Apa yang kau lakukan" ucapnya dengan terbata. Levi menyunggingkan senyum psycho.

"Hm? Tentu saja memberimu hukuman"

"Haa? Hu-hukuman? Ku kira kau hanya bercanda"

"Bercanda? Apa kau pernah melihatku seperti itu?" Levi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia dapat mendengar detak jantung Mikasa yang kencang. Reflek, mikasa memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Levi sedekat itu.

Ujung hidung mereka berdua sedikit bersentuhan. Levi memandangi Mikasa yang nampak ketakutan dibawahnya. Mikasa semakin was-was namun entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak ingin menunjukkan perlawanan sama sekali. Ia berfikir bahkan tubuhnya sudah mengkhianati dirinya.

Levi mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Mikasa. Tentu saja Mikasa dapat merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas hangat dari pria itu. Tubuhnya terasa tergelitik dan rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"Wajahmu terlihat bodoh, Ackerman"

Spontan Mikasa membuka kedua matanya. Otaknya masih memproses ucapan Levi barusan.

 **'Wajahku terlihat bodoh? Terlihat, Bodoh?!'**

Mikasa sudah bersiap menendang perut Levi namun saat itu pula semua gelap seketika.

"Tcih, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini" keluh Levi yang masih mencengkram bahu Mikasa. Wanita harus menahan rasa geli karena Levi berbicara persis di telinganya.

"Hei, bisakah kau jauhkan tubuhmu dan segera mencari lilin?" Mikasa akhirnya mendapat ide agar dirinya bisa terlepas. Akan tetapi entah mengapa tubuhnya hanya diam seakan tidak ingin berontak?

"Aa, waru'i" Levi segera menjauhkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin lebih lama dalam posisi tersebut, bisa-bisa ia kehilangan kendali.

Namun ketika ia hendak bangkit dari sofa, terasa sebuah cengkraman pada bahunya.

"Ada apa?" Levi menoleh. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun karena tidak ada cahaya bulan dari luar. Ditambah lagi malam ini sedang hujan.

"A-aku ikut" cicit Mikasa dengan menahan rasa malu. Beruntung lampu mati sehingga Levi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Terdengar pria itu mendengus pelan. Dapat dipastikan saat ini Levi sedang menahan tawa.

"Jangan menertawakanku, pendek"

"Hoi, bocah. Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu atau aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri disini" ancaman Levi sukses membuat Mikasa bungkam.

"Baiklah. Sekarang cepat cari lilinnya" Wanita berparas oriental itu tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam kegelapan, terlebih dengan orang yang masih asing baginya. Ia sedikit menyesalkan dirinya yang meninggalkan ponselnya dikamar.

"Hei, siapa tuan rumah disini? Berhenti protes dan jadilah anak baik" Levi sedikit terkejut dengan sifat Mikasa yang ternyata cukup cerewet di saat tertentu.

"Iya" jawab Mikasa dengan enggan. Ia ingin segera menemukan penerangan karena ia takut dengan kegelapan.

"Hn, baguslah" Levi segera berjalan dengan Mikasa memegang lengan kemeja pria itu. Levi merasa risih dengan sikap wanita tersebut. Pasti kemejanya kusut karena ditarik.

"Hei, tidak bisakah kau berpegangan dengan benar? Aku tidak suka pakaianku kusut dan kotor" protes Levi dengan wajah kesal yang tidak dapat dilihat wanita Asia itu.

"Astaga! Kau ini selain manusia menyebalkan dan tidak berprikemanusiaan, kau juga seorang clean freak. Tcih" kritik Mikasa yang sudah kesal. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan hal tersebut?

"Apa-apaan dengan ucapanmu itu, Ackerman. Kalau kau memang tidak ingin kutinggal, sebaiknya kau berpegangan padaku dengan benar. Memangnya aku ini kotor sampai kau jijik memegang lenganku?"

Mikasa tertohok. Ia baru tahu ternyata Levi seseorang yang cukup sensitif.

"Ha'i, sumimasen" Mikasa menurut. Tidak ada salahnya ia menggenggam lengan pria itu. Apalagi saat ini keadaan sedang gelap gulita.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka. Hanya suara hujan yang mengisi keheningan dirumah tersebut.

 **'Saat mati lampu rumah ini seperti besar sekali. Sampai kapan aku harus terus menggenggam lengan pria ini?'** Mikasa hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati.

Ia tidak ingin pria itu meninggalkannya sendiri dirumah yang masih asing baginya, dengan lampu padam pula.

"Uggh!" Terdengar ringisan Levi. Sepertinya ia menabrak sesuatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sedikit rasa khawatir muncul dihati wanita Ackerman tersebut.

"Aa, tenang saja" Levi kembali berjalan. Kali ini langkahnya lebih hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan senter di ponselmu, Levi-san? Ponselku tertinggal di kamar" Mikasa baru menyadari hal tersebut.

"Kalau aku membawanya, untuk apa aku bersusah payah seperti ini. Ponselku juga ku tinggal di kamar" jelas Levi dengan sarkastik.

Sepertinya Mikasa sudah salah bicara. Levi bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Wanita bersurai hitam itu hanya mendengus.

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Kita sudah mendekati dapur. Disana ada lilin dan senter" ucap Levi yang mulai menyadari perubahan suhu tubuh Mikasa. Wanita itu mulai kedinginan akibat lampu padam. Ia pun mulai merasakan hal yang sama.

Mikasa hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan. Tiba-tiba Levi menyentuh tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin. Telapak tangan pria itu memang tidak halus seperti Eren, tapi terasa hangat.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di dapur. Levi segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang sedari tadi cukup menghangatkan jemari wanita Asia tersebut.

Entah mengapa wanita itu merasa enggan kehilangan rasa hangat yang menggenggam jemarinya. Namun Mikasa tidak ingin mengatakannya terang-terangan.

"Kau diamlah disini. Biar aku saja yang mencari" titah Levi seraya mendudukkan Mikasa pada sebuah kursi yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Iya" jawab Mikasa sedikit was-was. Ia takut Levi membohonginya dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan kabur" Mikasa terkejut dengan ucapan Levi. Bagaimana pria itu bisa tahu apa yang difikirkannya? Mikasa hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

Levi berjalan ke arah kompor, lalu bergeser beberapa langkah ke kanan. Disana terdapat laci-laci yang menyimpan perkakas. Seingatnya di laci paling atas terdapat lilin dan senter serta korek api.

"Ah, akhirnya ketemu" ucap Levi yang berhasil menemukan senter. Namun disana hanya tersisa dua batang lilin. Berhubung sudah lama tidak mati lampu jadi ia tidak membeli persediaan.

Levi menyalakan sebatang lilin dan membawa satunya lagi untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Ini, ambilah. Sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke kamarmu" ucap Levi seraya menyodorkan lilin satunya beserta koreknya pada Mikasa.

"Bagaimana dengan memeriksa hasil ujiannya?"

"Besok saja aku selesaikan di kampus. Sekarang kau istirahat, besok aku harus mengantarmu kembali ke kediaman Jaeger pagi-pagi sekali"

"Baiklah"

Levi menuntun Mikasa kembali ke kamar yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Pria itu juga memberikan senternya pada Mikasa jika ia tiba-tiba ingin ke dapur untuk minum.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk mengetuk pintu kamarku" ucap Levi sebelum meninggalkan Mikasa yang sudah menyalakan lilin untuk kamarnya. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang gelap dan terasa dingin.

Ia merebahkan diri diatas ranjang dan menarik selimut hingga dada. Suara hujan masih jelas terdengar. Sesekali kilat menyambar dan membuat wanita itu sedikit terkejut.

"Kamar ini kenapa terasa dingin sekali. Padahal selimut ini juga cukup tebal" gumam Mikasa yang masih belum bisa memejamkan mata. Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat status facebook teman-temannya. Semua menulis status tentang hujan dan badai.

"Aku masih belum bisa memejamkan mata. Kenapa kamar ini terasa dingin sekali?" Gumam Mikasa yang mulai merasa aneh. Setelah berfikir beberapa saat, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Levi.

 **Tok... Tok... Tok...**

"Ada apa?" Levi segera membuka pintu.

"Kamarku, rasanya dingin sekali. Padahal aku sudah memakai selimut" ucap Mikasa datar namun sedikit terbata.

"Lalu?" Levi bertanya seraya mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa ada kamar lain yang lebih hangat?" mengerti apa yang Mikasa coba sampaikan, pria itu memutuskan untuk bertukar kamar.

"Kau tidur dikamarku saja. Aku yang akan tidur disana"

"Ti-dak. Kau tetap tidur dikamarmu. Aku akan kembali. Sumimasen, sudah mengganggu"

Levi reflek menarik lengan baju Mikasa. Ia yakin wanita itu sedang takut saat ini. Pria itu tidak tega bila harus membiarkan Mikasa seorang diri dikamarnya yang gelap.

"Bagaimana kalau kau juga tidur disini? Di kamarku ada sofa, aku akan tidur disana"

Mikasa berfikir sejenak. Ia pun sebenarnya tidak ingin tidur sendiri ditengah kegelapan seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah" jawab wanita Asia itu dengan mantap.

Levi mempersilahkan Mikasa memasuki kamarnya. Suasana kamar itu remang-remang karena cahaya lilin. Benar apa yang Levi katakan, di sisi kanan terdapat sebuah sofa yang cukup untuk di jadikan tempat tidur. Mikasa segera menempati sofa tersebut.

"Aku yang akan tidur disini"

"Tidak, kau saja yang tidur di ranjang. Tubuhmu pasti lelah" Levi sudah mengambil bantal untuk dirinya. Namun Mikasa segera merebut bantal tersebut dan merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Oyasumi"

"Terserah kau saja. Ini pakailah" levi menyodorkan selimut pada wanita berparas oriental tersebut lalu ia berjalan menuju ranjang dan merebahkan diri disana.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai all. Kali ini gue agak telat update, tugas negara cukup menguras tenaga dan fikiran. Semoga gak kecewa ya dengan kelanjutan cerita kali ini.

Thanks ya buat **RivaMika Lovers** yang udah berkenan memberi review. Thanks juga buat yang udah fave and follow. Agak sedih sih cuma sedikit yang kasih review. But that's OK. Itu lebih baik daripada isi reviewnya flame atau sejenisnya. Hahahaha.

Jangan lupa luangkan waktu lebih untuk sekedar mereview fic abal ini. Seperti biasa, No Flame atau sejenisnya karena udah Haru warning di awal. Hohoho.

See you next chap. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: SNK©Hajime Isayama

Story: Haru Tsukishima

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: M

Warning: AU, OOC, Lemon, Typo, gaje. Pair Eren x Annie, Erwin x Hanji, Levi (maybe) x Mikasa. Bagi yang tidak suka pair ini harap menekan tombol back.

.

.

Note:

"Bla bla bla" = Speak

 **'Bla bla bla** ' = Inner

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~~* Takdir Cinta *~~**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya**

 _Levi mempersilahkan Mikasa memasuki kamarnya. Suasana kamar itu remang-remang karena cahaya lilin. Benar apa yang Levi katakan, di sisi kanan terdapat sebuah sofa yang cukup untuk di jadikan tempat tidur. Mikasa segera menempati sofa tersebut._

 _"Aku yang akan tidur disini"_

 _"Tidak, kau saja yang tidur di ranjang. Tubuhmu pasti lelah" Levi sudah mengambil bantal untuk dirinya. Namun Mikasa segera merebut bantal tersebut dan merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa._

 _"Oyasumi"_

 _"Terserah kau saja. Ini pakailah" levi menyodorkan selimut pada wanita berparas oriental tersebut lalu ia berjalan menuju ranjang dan merebahkan diri disana._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

Pria itu menatap Mikasa. Wanita itu sedang memakai selimut yang ia berikan. Merasa sedang diperhatikan, wanita berparas oriental itu berbalik dan mendapati Levi yang tengah menatapnya. Saat itu ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau tidak memakai selimut?" tanya Mikasa dengan heran. Suhu di rumah ini benar-benar dingin seperti di daerah pegunungan. Ditambah aliran listrik yang padam dan hujan yang masih terus mengguyur.

"Kau lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan aku. Sebaiknya kau segera tidur kalau tidak ingin kesiangan" ujar Levi seraya membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak mungkin kau hanya memiliki 1 selimut, Levi-san"

Pria itu kembali menatap Mikasa.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dirumah ini setiap kamar hanya memiliki 1 selimut. Lagipula aku hanya seorang diri"

Mikasa merenung sejenak. Dalam hati ia membenarkan apa yang Levi ucapkan.

"Begitu ya. Tapi saat ini cuaca sangat dingin, kau bisa terkena flu" gumam Mikasa yang merasa tidak enak.

"Ya, cuaca memang sangat dingin. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengambil selimut yang ada di kamar lain" Levi mengubah posisi menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia hendak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak perlu, kau pakai saja ini" Mikasa bangun dari sofa dan memberikan selimut itu pada Levi. Pria itu menatap heran.

"Hei, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau berubah fikiran dan ingin kembali ke kamarmu?" tanya Levi dengan dahi mengerut.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin tidur di kamar yang terasa seperti lemari es. Aku akan tidur disini. Apa kau keberatan?" ucap Mikasa seraya menunjuk sisi sebelahnya yang kosong. Alis pria itu terangkat sebelah, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang wanita itu katakan.

"Ku kira kau tidak ingin satu ranjang denganku" Levi masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Meski mereka mulai akrab, namun Mikasa masih terlihat defensive padanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau saja tidak mati lampu mana sudi aku tidur satu ranjang dengan pria lain" jelas Mikasa ketus.

Mendengar hal tersebut Levi merasa sedikit nyeri pada hatinya.

 **'pria lain ya...'** innernya dengan wajah murung.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Levi datar.

"Kita beri pembatas tepat ditengah selimut. Kau setuju?" saran wanita Asia itu yang sudah ia pertimbangkan sebelumnya.

"Bukannya tadi kau sangat bersemangat ingin tidur di sofa?"

Levi masih ingin tahu kenapa wanita itu tiba-tiba berubah fikiran.

"Sofanya tidak senyaman yang ku kira. Selain itu ukuran sofanya agak kecil dan kakiku sampai terjulur" jelas Mikasa setengah berdusta.

Sofa itu sebenarnya sangat nyaman namun ia tidak tega bila Levi yang tuan rumah sampai tidur tanpa selimut.

Ia tahu Levi bisa mengambil selimut dari kamar lain tapi itu berarti dirinya harus menunggu disini sendiri dan ia tidak ingin ditinggal seorang diri ditengah kegelapan seperti saat ini. Kalau ia ikut Levi mengambil selimut rasanya repot sekali.

"Terserah kau saja. Sekarang tidurlah, sudah hampir jam 12 malam"

Levi mulai merasakan berat pada kedua kelopak matanya. Aneh, tidak biasanya ia merasakan kantuk dibawah jam 1 malam.

Mikasa membentangkan selimut lalu mengambil sebuah guling dan menaruhnya persis ditengah. Setelah itu ia segera menaiki sisi kosong ranjang dan menyelusup kedalam selimut.

Beberapa menit kemudian Mikasa sudah tertidur pulas karena hari ini ia sudah cukup lelah menghadapi berbagai rutinitas dan kenyataan. Sedangkan Levi berbalik perlahan agar Mikasa tidak terbangun.

Dengan hati-hati pria itu menaruh telapak tangannya pada surai bob hitam wanita disampingnya.

"Gomen aku sudah menjadi pengecut dihadapanmu. Aku senang hari ini kita bisa bersama. Mimpi indah"

Levi berucap pelan seraya membelai surai hitam tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di dahi Mikasa.

.

.

.

"Ayah... Ibu... Jangan tinggalkan aku"

Seorang gadis berusia 10 tahun dengan surai hitam panjang tengah berjalan seorang diri seraya memanggil kedua orang tuanya yang terus menjauh meninggalkannya.

Tidak ada apapun ditempat itu, semuanya gelap.

"Hiks... Ayah, Ibu, kenapa aku ditinggalkan sendiri disini. Aku tidak tahu kemana jalan pulang"

Gadis itu mulai berurai air mata. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya ditinggalkan disana seorang diri.

"Ayah, Ibu... Kenapa disini gelap sekali. Ibu, tolong aku. Hiks... Hiks"

Tangisan gadis itu semakin menjadi. Ia benar-benar putus asa.

Tiba-tiba muncul setitik sinar, perlahan sinar itu semakin membesar dan mendekati gadis tersebut. Dari sinar itu nampak seorang pria berjalan mendekatinya.

"Paman siapa?"

Gadis itu heran karena pria asing itu mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Ayo kita pulang" ucap pria tersebut. Si gadis kecil tidak dapat melihat wajah pria tersebut karena perbedaan tinggi diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu jalan pulang. Aku tidak tahu rumahku dimana" jawab gadis kecil dengan terisak.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Mulai saat ini kau akan tinggal bersamaku, Mikasa"

Gadis kecil itu semakin heran ketika pria itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Paman siapa? Bagaimana paman bisa tahu namaku?"

Mikasa kecil menunjukkan sikap waspada. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu pria tersebut karena wajahnya tidak terlihat.

Pria itu berjongkok di depan Mikasa kecil seraya tersenyum hangat.

.

.

"Haa!"

Mikasa terbangun seraya memekik pelan. Peluh nampak membasahi dahinya. Wanita Asia itu masih tidak percaya dengan mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya.

 **'Kenapa dia yang ada di mimpiku'** innernya dengan sangat heran karena pria yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi adalah Levi.

Dengan kesadaran yang masih separuh, Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang melingkari perutnya. Perlahan Mikasa menoleh ke sampingnya dan melihat wajah pria yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

"Le-Levi-san" gumamnya pelan.

Entah mengapa rasanya wanita Ackerman itu merasa tidak tega membangunkan pria yang sudah berani menyentuh tubuhnya. Baru kali ini Mikasa melihat wajah Levi sangat rileks tanpa kerutan pada dahi.

Iris deepblue yang selalu menatap tajam kini tertutup kelopak mata dengan sangat tenang. Reflek, jemari Mikasa membelai surai hitam itu lalu menyentuh wajah Levi yang tak disangka terasa halus untuk seorang pria sepertinya.

Masih merasakan kantuk, Mikasa kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh mereka dan wanita berparas Asia itu membiarkan Levi tetap memeluknya. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa nyaman dan rileks yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini.

.

.

.

 **Ddrrrttttt... Dddrrrrttttt... Dddrrrrtttt...**

Setengah sadar Levi meraba nakas disamping tempat tidurnya, mencari ponsel miliknya yang sedari tadi bergetar.

"Hn, ada apa" ucapnya dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur.

 _"Levi, apa kau baru saja bangun?"_ tanya si penelpon yang sudah sangat ia hafal suaranya dengan nada heran.

"Ya, kenapa, Erwin?" jawabnya dengan malas.

 _"Well, tidak biasanya kau bangun telat. Untung saja jadwal mengajarmu jam 10 nanti"_ ujar Erwin seraya tertawa pelan.

Mendengar hal tersebut Levi segera mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. Ia melihat layar ponselnya dan terkejut. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 8.30.

Akibat gerakannya tadi, Mikasa yang berada disampingnya terbangun. Levi tergegun sejenak menatap wanita disampingnya nampak cantik meski baru bangun, juga seksi dengan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang, Levi-san?" tanya Mikasa dengan suara serak seraya memegang dahinya. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena terbangun.

 _"Aa, Gomen sudah mengganggumu, Levi. Sekarang aku mengerti. Kalau kau tidak bisa datang aku akan memberimu cuti untuk hari ini. Dan aku akan meminta Moblit menggantikanmu"_

ucap Erwin yang mendengar suara Mikasa dari ponsel.

"Ya, aku akan mengabarimu, Erwin. Jaa" Levi mematikan sambungan telpon. Ia menaruh ponselnya kembali diatas nakas.

"Gomen, sepertinya kita kesiangan"

Levi menunjuk jam yang menempel di dinding. Mikasa mengikuti arah telunjuk Levi, wanita itu hanya berekspresi datar.

"Sepertinya aku tidak kuliah hari ini"

"Kenapa?" Levi menatap Mikasa dengan heran. Tidak biasanya wanita itu ingin bolos.

"Aku ingin menenangkan diri"

Mengerti maksud ucapan Mikasa, pria itu hanya menggumam pelan.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu? Kau ingin kuantar pulang sekarang?"

Mikasa menggeleng pelan. Entah kenapa wanita itu merasa nyaman berada dirumah tersebut. Rasanya sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah, tubuhku rasanya sedikit tidak enak"

Mikasa sudah merasakan tidak enak badan sejak ia mendatangi kamar Levi semalam. Mungkin akibat kehujanan dan kedinginan dikamar yang disiapkan untuknya.

Levi mendekati Mikasa, wanita itu kembali menunjukkan sikap defensive karena wajah Levi hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajahnya. Kemudian pria itu menaruh telapak tangannya pada dahi Mikasa. Suhu hangat menjalari telapak tangannya.

"Suhu tubuhmu memang sedikit hangat. Kau disini saja, aku akan membuatkan sup untukmu" ucap Levi datar namun sorot mata dan gestur tubuhnya berbeda. Pria itu sepertinya khawatir akan kondisinya.

"Tidak, aku bisa sen-" pusing tiba-tiba menghantam kepalanya ketika wanita Asia itu hendak bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Masih keras kepala?" tanya Levi dengan nada sinis. Mikasa hanya menghela nafas dan kembali duduk bersandar pada ranjang.

"Sumimasen sudah membuat anda repot, Levi-san" ucap wanita Asia itu dengan wajah bersalah.

"Bukan masalah untukku. Lagi pula kau itu is-" Levi tersentak. Ucapannya menggantung begitu saja, membuat Mikasa mengernyitkan dahi.

"Is? Apa?" tanya wanita itu dengan penasaran.

"Kau itu harus istirahat yang cukup. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan" Levi berlalu meninggalkan Mikasa yang masih belum puas dengan penjelasan Levi.

"Sepertinya tadi ia tidak berkata begitu. Ah, terserah saja"

Mikasa mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas yang tidak lupa ia bawa saat mengungsi di kamar Levi. Wanita itu mengirim pesan pada Armin. Dan tak lama kemudian pemuda bersurai bob kuning itu meneleponnya.

 _"Moshi-moshi, Mikasa. Bagaimana kondisimu? Apa kau sudah memeriksakannya pada paman Grisha?"_

"Belum. Aku tidak pulang kerumah dari semalam"

 _"Hee? Jadi sekarang kau dimana, Mikasa?"_

"Aku.. " ucapannya terhenti. Konflik batin terjadi dalam dirinya. Haruskah ia menceritakannya? Atau ia segera menutup telepon saja?

 _"Mikasa"_ suara lembut dari seberang sana menyadarkannya.

"Aku,, menginap dirumah salah satu kerabat" dustanya dengan terpaksa.

Meskipun ia tahu Armin tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun tapi wanita itu merasa malu jika sahabatnya mengetahui dirinya menginap dirumah pria yang selama ini tidak disenanginya.

 _"Ah, sou ka. Oh ya, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Eren. Kemarin kau hampir berkelahi dengan Annie ya? Tadi Eren bilang kalau ia merasa bersalah sudah membentakmu didepan semuanya. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia terlihat murung"_

Mikasa hanya diam. Dalam hati ia merasa sedikit senang mendengar hal tersebut. Itu berarti Eren masih memikirkan dirinya.

"Begitu ya. Semalam memang terjadi kesalahpahaman. Mungkin aku yang terlalu terbawa emosi" Mikasa terlihat datar saja menjelaskan hal tersebut pada Armin.

Ia memang sudah tidak lagi merasa emosi seperti tadi malam, hanya saja ia butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan moodnya seperti semula pada Eren dan keluarga Jaeger.

 _"Yokatta, kau sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Sebaiknya kau istirahat Mikasa, jangan sungkan bila membutuhkan bantuanku. Jaa"_

Armin mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka karena jam kuliah kedua sudah dimulai. Saat itu Mikasa baru menyadari Levi yang sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa?" tanya wanita Ackerman itu dengan datar.

"Sarapanmu sudah siap sejak tadi. Siapa yang kau telpon?" Levi bertanya dengan nada sedikit sinis.

"Terima Kasih, Levi-san. Barusan Armin yang menelepon. Aku mengatakan padanya kalau hari ini tidak bisa datang" jelas Mikasa seraya meraih baki berisi sup, nasi dan susu. Ia menaruh baki tersebut di depannya.

"Lalu?"

Tanya pria itu masih dengan mata memicing. Mikasa nampak santai seraya mencicipi sup yang masih terasa hangat. Wanita itu tidak menyadari kalau Levi tengah menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Armin juga mengatakan kalau Eren merasa bersalah padaku atas kejadian tadi malam" jelasnya seraya menyantap makanan.

Levi mendengus pelan lalu duduk di tepi ranjang seraya menatap Mikasa yang menikmati masakannya dengan lahap.

"Begitu ya. Apa kau berubah fikiran?"

Kedua iris deepblue itu menatap lekat Mikasa.

"Berubah fikiran? Entahlah" jawab Mikasa seraya menatap kosong.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap dan kembali mengajar setelah mengantarmu pulang" ucap pria itu seraya berjalan menuju lemari baju. Gerak tangan Mikasa yang hendak menyantap supnya terhenti, wanita itu segera menatap Levi yang tengah memilih pakaian.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan aku tidak ingin pulang" Levi kembali menaruh pakaiannya lalu berbalik menatap Mikasa.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Eren sudah menyesali perbuatannya, bukan?"

Jawab Levi dengan nada malas. Sedangkan Mikasa menatap pria itu dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali ke rumah keluarga Jaeger lagi. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan mereka. Untuk biaya hidup, aku sudah meminta pada Sasha untuk bekerja di toko roti miliknya dan ia menerimaku kapanpun aku siap"

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Levi meninggalkan lemari pakaiannya dan berjalan mendekati Mikasa.

"Hn, sangat yakin. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara berbicara pada paman dan bibi. Mereka pasti tidak akan mengizinkanku pergi"

Hening beberapa saat. Keduanya tengah memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Ya, mereka pasti akan seperti itu. Lalu kau akan tinggal dimana setelah keluar dari sana?"

Levi mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Mikasa dan kembali menatap wajahnya yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan menumpang untuk sementara dirumah Armin sampai aku mendapatkan apartement murah"

Alis Levi berkedut mendengar Mikasa akan tinggal bersama Armin. Meskipun pemuda itu terlihat sedikit lemah lembut bagaimanapun juga Armin adalah seorang laki-laki normal.

"Biar aku yang berbicara dengan Tuan Jaeger. Untuk urusan tempat tinggal sebaiknya kau tidak menumpang dirumah bocah itu"

"Haa? Memangnya kenapa? Armin itu sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku sudah sangat mengenalnya. Lagipula apa hakmu melarangku"

Levi tersentak. Tanpa sadar Mikasa sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya. Sedangkan pria itu kembali mendapatkan rasa nyeri pada hatinya. Suasana kembali hening selama beberapa menit. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku punya penawaran untukmu"

Jeda sesaat. Ia tidak yakin wanita Asia itu akan menerima tawaran darinya tanpa perdebatan panjang. Tapi pria itu tidak ingin menarik kembali perkataannya.

Mikasa masih menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Levi seraya menikmati sarapannya yang mulai habis.

"Kau boleh tinggal disini dan me-"

"Apa?! Kenapa aku harus tinggal disini? Aku bahkan belum mengenalmu. Tidak akan ku biarkan kau berniat macam-macam kepadaku!"

Mikasa langsung menyela ucapan pria itu. Tawaran Levi membuatnya hampir saja menyemburkan susu yang sedang diminumnya.

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara bocah. Kau memang ku izinkan tinggal disini tapi tidak dengan cuma-cuma. Hanya mengandalkan upah bekerja di toko roti tidak akan bisa mencukupi biaya hidupmu"

Levi sedikit meninggikan suaranya, ia cukup pusing berbicara dengan wanita berparas asia tersebut. Kini Mikasa yang tersentak karena belum pernah ia melihat Levi seperti itu. Mikasa pun memilih untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Levi.

"Selama kau disini tugasmu adalah membuat sarapan dan makan malam, merawat kebun, lalu mencuci pakaian dan piring. Aku akan memberimu gaji setara dengan pegawai kantoran. Bagaimana?"

Mikasa memikirkan matang-matang ucapan Levi. Tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan untuk dirinya yang masih duduk dibangku kuliah. Pekerjaannya pun sederhana dan tidak menguras otak maupun tenaga.

"Kau tidak sedang main-main 'kan, Levi-san?"

Mikasa masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Pria itu malah mendelik tajam padanya.

"Kelihatannya?"

Nampaknya Levi harus lebih bersabar menghadapi Mikasa yang agak keras kepala. Dari raut wajahnya, Levi bisa menduga kalau wanita Ackerman itu tertarik dengan tawaran darinya.

"Baiklah"

Mikasa menyutujuinya. Dalam hatinya pria beriris deepblue itu merasa sangat senang. Namun ia tidak menunjukkannya didepan Mikasa.

"Oh ya, kau bilang tugasku adalah memasak, merawat kebun, mencuci pakaian dan piring. Lalu bagaimana dengan membersihkan rumah?"

Mikasa kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Wanita itu heran kenapa Levi tidak menyinggung soal membersihkan rumah?

"Aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri. Aku sangat benci kotor, jadi aku lebih tahu bagaimana cara membersihkan rumah dengan baik"

Jawab pria itu dengan angkuh. Mikasa mendengus pelan. Disatu sisi ia merasa sebal dengan sikap angkuh Levi, namun disisi lain ia merasa geli dengan sifat cleanfreaknya yang baru ia ketahui.

"Aa, aku mengerti. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa bekerja di toko milik Sasha? Sedangkan pagi aku kuliah lalu siang aku pulang dan harus mengerjakan pekerjaanku hingga malam dirumah ini. Kalau aku bekerja hanya weekend, apa kau mengizinkan?"

Levi mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menatap wanita itu seraya menggeser tubuhnya menjadi lebih dekat.

"Jadi kau masih ingin bekerja di toko roti itu? Memangnya gaji yang kutawarkan masih belum cukup?"

Ditatap sangat dekat seperti ini membuat Mikasa sedikit gugup. Entah kenapa ia tidak tahan dengan tatapan tajam dari iris deepblue tersebut.

"E-eh, bukan begitu. Baiklah, aku terima tawaran pekerjaan darimu. Tapi, bolehkah aku bekerja di toko roti Sasha saat weekend?"

Mikasa masih saja pantang menyerah. Tidak ingin berkepanjangan Levi pun dengan berat hati memberikan izin pada wanita asia itu.

"Hah, baiklah. Terserah kau saja, yang penting kau meninggalkan rumah setelah semua tugasmu selesai"

"Ha'i, wakarimashita. Arigatou Levi-san"

Pekik Mikasa dengan mata berbinar-binar. Levi cukup heran, apa sebenarnya Mikasa seorang yang materialis? Padahal gaji yang ia tawarkan sangat lumayan. Atau wanita itu memang penggila kerja? Entahlah, ia juga belum mengenal Mikasa lebih jauh.

"Hm. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu lalu mandi. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

Dengan tiba-tiba pria itu ingin mengajak Mikasa pergi. Wanita bersurai bob hitam itu malah menatapnya dengan heran.

"Hee? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Levi-san?"

"Erwin menyuruhku untuk mengambil cuti hari ini. Ia mengira aku sedang berkencan karena ia mendengar suaramu tadi"

Jelas Levi yang membuat kedua pipi Mikasa sedikit merona.

 **'Jangan-jangan Erwin-sensei mengira kami...'** inner Mikasa merasa malu.

"Tenang saja, pria tua itu tidak tahu kalau itu kau"

Mikasa tercengang, bagaimana bisa pria itu mengetahui fikirannya?

"Begitu ya" ucap wanita itu singkat.

 **'Apa mungkin pria ini sering berkencan dengan gadis-gadis sampai pagi sehingga Erwin-sensei memakluminya? Pantas saja aku jarang melihat pria ini dikampus'** Mikasa malah berfikir yang bukan-bukan.

"Cepat siap-siap. Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu di kamar lain. Kita tidak punya waktu banyak karena ada beberapa tempat yang akan kita kunjungi"

Ucap Levi seraya kembali berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Pria itu sangat senang akan menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita tersebut.

"Ya. Arigatou makanannya. Aku mandi dulu" jawab Mikasa yang sudah beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju pintu. Tak lupa ia membawa baki berisi piring-piring kotor.

.

.

Mikasa berjalan menuju dapur, ia meletakkan piring-piring kotor tersebut pada washtuffle dan mencucinya. Dapur dirumah itu nampak sangat bersih dan rapi. Bahkan dirinya yang seorang perempuan tidak serapi dan sebersih ini dalam hal mengurus rumah.

Tiba-tiba sebuah gambaran terlintas di fikirannya.

 **'Jika menikah dengan Levi, pasti dia akan menjadi suami yang cerewet jika ada kotoran atau debu sekecil apapun yang menempel. Jika kurang rapi ia juga pasti akan kesal. Hah, sepertinya merepotkan ya'** inner Mikasa seraya menaruh piring yang sudah dicucinya pada rak.

"Heh, kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan hal itu?" gumam Mikasa seraya menepuk kedua pipinya.

Wanita bersurai bob hitam itu berjalan menuju kamar yang seharusnya ia tempati semalam. Suhu dikamar itu sudah tidak sedingin tadi malam. Sinar matahari menembus tirai tipis yang menghiasi jendela.

Ia melihat pakaian yang semalam digunakannya sudah berada diatas ranjang. Mikasa berfikir, kapan pria itu mencucinya? Sepertinya Mikasa tidak boleh meremehkan skill bersih-bersih yang pria itu miliki.

Mikasa berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia mengisi bathtubnya dengan air hangat karena tubuhnya masih terasa tidak enak.

Lalu ia menceburkan dirinya kedalam bathtub, aroma sabun tersebut membuat fikirannya rileks. Wanita Asia itu kembali memutar memorinya pada mimpi semalam.

"Kenapa pria itu yang ada di mimpiku? Padahal saat itu Eren yang mengulurkan tangan padaku dan mengajakku tinggal di kediaman Jaeger" gumamnya lirih.

Mengingat Eren membuat hatinya kembali ngilu. Ia sudah mendengarnya sendiri dari Eren kalau pemuda itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik, tidak lebih.

"Mungkin lebih baik jika aku keluar dari rumah itu dan memulai hidup baru. Aku tidak bisa terus menerus berhutang budi pada mereka. Aku juga tidak bisa melihat perempuan itu terus datang kesana"

Mikasa menghela nafas. Mencoba menahan rasa sedihnya agar air matanya tidak mengalir. Tiba-tiba ia juga teringat kejadian semalam saat Levi memeluk pinggangnya saat tidur. Seketika wajah putih wanita itu merona.

"Padahal semalam aku sudah menaruh bantal guling ditengah, tapi saat aku terbangun kemana guling itu? Hah, entahlah. Sepertinya pria itu bukan orang yang buruk. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan masa lalunya yang ia ceritakan"

Mikasa kembali bermonolog seraya membersihkan tubuhnya. Tanpa disadari, wanita bermarga Ackerman itu mulai tertarik pada Levi. Ia ingin lebih mengenal pria itu.

.

.

.

"Ano, Levi-san. Kita hendak kemana? Apa tidak masalah kau meninggalkan pekerjaan?"

Saat ini mereka sudah berada dalam mobil dan berjalan entah kemana. Levi belum memberitahu kemana tujuan mereka.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke hutan pepohonan raksasa. Disana terdapat danau yang indah dengan rusa-rusa yang bersahabat. Soal itu bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau Erwin sendiri yang memberi cuti padaku. Memangnya kenapa?"

Mengetahui kemana tujuan mereka kedua iris kelabu Mikasa membulat. Ia sangat ingin mengunjungi tempat itu. Hanya saja Eren tidak pernah mau menemaninya. Kalau ia pergi seorang diri, pasti Carla akan khawatir.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera sampai dan melihatnya. Banyak yang bilang tempat itu sangat indah seperti yang kau katakan. Tidak, aku hanya sedikit heran saja Erwin-sensei memberimu cuti. Pantas aku jarang melihatmu dikampus"

Mikasa kembali menyinggung perihal Levi yang memang sejak awal ia kuliah disana jarang terlihat. Anehnya dosen yang lain sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan sikap pria disampingnya tersebut.

"Lebih baik kau melihatnya sendiri. Heh, tidak kusangka kau memperhatikanku selama ini, Ackerman" jawab Levi seraya tersenyum tipis. Ia menoleh sejenak pada Mikasa, memperlihatkan senyumnya namun Mikasa menganggap Levi sedang mengejeknya.

"Tcih, tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan, Levi-san" protes Mikasa dengan wajah sengaja dibuat kesal. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Levi merasa gemas ingin mencubit kedua pipi wanita Asia itu, namun ia tidak akan melakukannya.

"Lalu apa?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"well, Erwin-sensei sepertinya sering memberimu cuti. Dan ketika ia mendengar suara perempuan sedang bersamamu dari telepon ia juga memberimu cuti. Apa itu berarti kau jarang terlihat dikampus karena menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis-gadis?"

Pernyataan Mikasa membuat kedua iris deepblue itu membelalak. Bagaimana bisa Mikasa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu? Pria itu menganggap kalau Mikasa sedang mengorek sesuatu darinya atau wanita itu sedang cemburu karena salah paham?

"Haha, pemikiranmu boleh juga bocah. Apa wajahku terlihat seperti dugaanmu, hm?"

"Tcih, wajahmu itu terlihat seperti pria yang gemar bermain perempuan. Bahkan anak-anak dikelasku banyak yang menjadi fansgirlmu. Menjijikan sekali" jelas Mikasa dengan nada sinis.

"Hoo, begitu ya. Kenapa kau bisa berfikir aku ini gemar bermain perempuan? Kau bahkan baru beberapa hari mengenalku. Dan untuk teman-teman dikelasmu, aku ucapkan terima kasih. Hanya saja aku heran dengan gadis-gadis diluar sana, padahal selama ini aku bersikap dingin dan cenderung kasar, apa semua perempuan bersifat masokis?"

Mikasa memutar mata, ia muak mendengar ucapan Levi yang terkesan besar kepala. Tapi ia juga membenarkan ucapan pria itu. Mengapa teman-temannya dan gadis-gadis lainnya bisa tergila-gila pada pria dingin, kasar, cleanfreak dan pendek sepertinya?

"Entahlah, yang jelas aku tidak seperti gadis-gadis diluar sana. Dan kau juga bukan typeku" ujar Mikasa seraya menatap pemandangan dari jendela. Levi menggeleng pelan mendengar ucapan wanita Asia itu.

"Bagus kalau kau berbeda. Akan sangat merepotkan jika perempuan sepertimu menjadi salah satu fansgirlku. Membayangkannya saja membuatku geli"

Ejek Levi seraya tersenyum. Sejak mengenal wanita Asia itu, Levi jadi lebih banyak tersenyum dan berwajah lebih rileks. Hanya saja Mikasa tidak menyadari perubahan tersebut.

"Hee, apa kau bilang. Dasar pendek"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahinya. Wanita itu mulai berani mengejeknya. Levi menoleh dan mendapati Mikasa menatapnya intens.

"Hoi, kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Pendek"

Jawab Mikasa tanpa berdosa. Jujur saja, Levi sangat kesal jika ada yang mengatai fisiknya meskipun itu wanita yang ia sayangi. Ayolah, ia juga sadar akan kekurangan fisiknya, jadi tidak perlu diperjelas lagi bukan?

Pria itu menghentikan mobilnya. Fikiran jahil tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya.

"Sekali lagi mengatakan hal itu, lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan"

"Siapa takut? Pendek, pendek, pendek, P-E-N-D-"

Ucapan Mikasa terhenti, bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh bibir pria yang tiba-tiba sudah ada didepan wajahnya. Ia ingin berontak tapi tubuhnya seakan mengkhianati fikirannya. Perlahan Mikasa malah menyambut ciuman Levi dengan canggung.

Ia suka cara pria itu mencumbunya, ini pertama kalinya ia berciuman meskipun bukan dengan pria yang selama ini ia harapkan.

Levi melepaskan ciumannya, ia menatap wajah Mikasa yang memerah. Tatapan sayunya, bibirnya yang basah, membuat Levi meringis merasakan bagian bawahnya mulai sesak.

"Lihat, apa kau jera, hm?" bisik Levi seraya menatap wajah ayu wanita dihadapannya.

"Rasanya,, enak. S-sekali lagi" ucap Mikasa dengan malu. Kedua iris deepblue itu terbuka lebar, Levi seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Apa benar ini Mikasa yang selama ini dikenalnya?

"Haa?"

"Itu ciuman pertamaku. Aku ingin merasakannya lagi" ucap Mikasa dengan terbata. Ia seperti kehilangan kesadarannya karena berkata diluar kendalinya. Wanita Ackerman itu ingin merasakan lagi cumbuan Levi yang membuatnya mabuk.

"Um, baiklah"

Mendapat lampu hijau dari Mikasa pria itu menarik Mikasa mendekatinya, dengan pelan ia mengecup dan menggigit bibir wanita Asia tersebut. Ciuman Levi sangat memabukkan, membuatnya ingin merasakan lagi dan lagi.

Merasa mulai kehabisan oksigen, keduanya memisahkan diri dengan nafas terengah. Wajah Mikasa sudah sangat merah dengan bibir sedikit membengkak akibat perbuatannya. Levi harus bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh pada wanita Asia tersebut.

 **'Astaga! Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kenapa aku bisa memberikan ciumanku padanya? Sekarang aku harus apa? Rasanya memalukan sekali'** inner Mikasa yang baru sadar akan perbuatannya.

"Sepertinya kita hanya bisa mengunjungi dua tempat. Tidak apa kan?"

Levi bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Mikasa sedikit bersyukur dengan sikap Levi tersebut. Namun disisi lain ia sedikit sedih, apakah yang mereka lakukan barusan sama sekali tidak ada artinya bagi Levi?

"Um, tidak apa"

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan perjalanan"

Levi kembali menghidupkan mesin mobil dan memacu kendaraan dengan cukup cepat karena jalanan cukup sepi dan waktu yang menurutnya tidak cukup.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hello, gue balik lagi. Masih dengan alur cerita yang entah mau dibawa kemana? Hahaha.

Sorry banget gue baru bisa update. Tugas negara menjelang akhir tahun memang luarrr biasaaa. Jadi gue belum sempet buat selesain fic ini dan fic yang lainnnya.

Gimana chap kali ini? Pasti gak jelas dan boring ya? Semoga gak pada kecewa ya Mikasa gue bikin agak OOC disini, kan sesuai warning. Semoga chap kali ini masih enak buat dibaca dan gak terlalu gaje yah. Amien. Hehehe.

Wah thanks banget buat RivaMika lovers yang udah setia sama gue, ehh fic ini maksudnya. Hehehe. Semoga gak kecewa ya dengan update-an nya.

Thanks juga buat Azumi999 dan Crystall Lenz udah turut memberi review yang meriah. Ayo yang lain mana nih suaranya. Sepi banget nih reviewnya kaya rumah kosong. Hehehe.

Tapi reviewnya tidak mengandung unsur flame dan sejenisnya ya. Karena udah sering gue warning dari awal. Hehehe.

Well, see you all next chap. Hope I can update soon. Bye. Love you all.

Haru.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: SNK©Hajime Isayama

Story: Haru Tsukishima

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: M

Warning: Lemon inside (umur 19 tahun keatas yang boleh baca. Kalau masih nekat ya silahkan tanggung sendiri akibatnya), AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje. Pair Eren x Annie, Erwin x Hanji, Levi (maybe)x Mikasa. Bagi yang tidak suka pair ini harap menekan tombol back.

.

.

Note:

"Bla bla bla" = Speak

 **'Bla bla bla** ' = Inner

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~~* Takdir Cinta *~~**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Universitas Sina**

Pemuda bersurai bob kuning menatap sekeliling, suasana di kelas hampir sama seperti biasanya. Ymir yang berdebat dengan Reiner karena ingin mendekati Krista, Sasha dan Connie yang asik bercerita makanan, Jean yang asik bermain game balapan kuda di ponselnya, dan banyak tingkah absurd lainnya.

Tak lama muncul pemuda bersurai coklat dengan iris emerald yang nampak tidak bersemangat.

"Hai Eren, kau datang sendiri? Dimana Mikasa?" tanya pemuda tersebut dengan heran.

"Oh, hai Armin. Apa? Mikasa belum datang?"

Eren malah terkejut mendengar Mikasa belum datang. Pemuda itu mengira Mikasa sudah berangkat lebih dulu karena tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Hee? Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Kalian kan tinggal 1 rumah. Apa terjadi sesuatu, Eren?"

Armin semakin heran melihat sikap Eren. Firasatnya mengatakan telah terjadi sesuatu hal yang kurang baik diantara mereka.

"Semalam terjadi konflik antara Mikasa dengan Annie. Aku lepas kendali dan membentak Mikasa di depan semua orang. Lalu Mikasa meninggalkan rumah bersama dengan Levi-sensei"

Jelas Eren dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Armin sudah tahu kalau Annie diundang makan malam oleh nyonya Jaeger dari Eren kemarin. Oleh sebab itu pula pemuda bersurai bob kuning tersebut mengkhawatirkan Mikasa. Ia sudah memiliki firasat buruk.

"Levi-sensei? Jadi bibi Carla tidak hanya mengundang Annie?"

Pekik Armin kembali terkejut mendengar Levi turut diundang oleh nyonya Jaeger. Ia sempat mendengar kalau Levi memiliki hubungan dengan Mikasa, terlebih ada yang melihat mereka sedang bersama ketika acara ulang tahun Krista.

Akan tetapi semua itu tidak pernah terbukti, karena nyatanya Mikasa dan Levi tidak pernah terlihat bersama ketika di kampus. Keduanya malah terlihat cuek ketika berpapasan.

"Iya, Ibuku juga mengundang Levi-sensei. Aku benar-benar sudah keterlaluan pada Mikasa. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana padanya setelah ini"

Eren masih merasa bersalah pada dirinya. Padahal dulu ia yang berjanji tidak akan membuat Mikasa bersedih apalagi sampai menyakiti hatinya.

"Kau memang sedikit keterlaluan, Eren. Meskipun kau tidak bisa membalas perasaannya, tapi bukan berarti kau bersikap seperti itu padanya. Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi semalam, tapi menurutku Mikasa tidak mungkin memulai jika tidak ada sesuatu"

Armin cukup paham dengan Mikasa. Wanita Asia itu bukan tipe orang yang senang menyulut masalah lebih dulu. Ia juga mengakui kalau pengamatan Mikasa tidak pernah salah.

"Entahlah, kau pun tahu Mikasa sejak awal tidak terlalu baik dengan Annie. Aku bingung bagaimana bisa membuat mereka akur" ucap Eren dengan tidak bersemangat.

Armin hanya menghela nafas. Cukup heran dengan ketidakpekaan perasaan Eren terhadap Mikasa.

"Biarkan saja, Eren. Biarkan semua berjalan apa adanya. Mungkin suatu saat mereka bisa berteman baik" ujar Armin seraya menepuk pundak sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ya, semoga saja. Aku ke kelas Annie dulu ya, Armin"

Eren berlalu dengan wajah yang masih muram. Armin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman yang cukup terdengar oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

Pemuda bersurai bob itu kembali duduk di bangkunya. Kedua iris safirnya menatap keluar jendela. Sedari tadi sebuah pertanyaan terus mengusik fikirannya.

"Mikasa pergi bersama Levi-sensei lagi? Apa Mikasa menginap lagi disana?" gumamnya pelan.

Tak lama terdengar suara dari ponselnya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama Mikasa tertera pada layar. Sebuah pesan singkat yang mengatakan kalau wanita Asia itu tidak bisa mengikuti kuliah hari ini karena sedang tidak enak badan.

Sejak Marco meninggal akibat kecelakaan, kini dirinyalah yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas. Oleh sebab itulah Mikasa menghubungi Armin. Terlebih pemuda itu juga sahabatnya.

Rasa penasaran menggelitik pemuda bersurai bob tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk menelepon sang sahabat dan mencari tahu.

"Moshi-moshi, Mikasa. Bagaimana kondisimu? Apa kau sudah memeriksakannya pada paman Grisha?"

 _"Belum. Aku tidak pulang kerumah dari semalam"_ jawab Mikasa singkat.

Benar dugaannya, Mikasa tidak pulang ke rumah keluarga Jaeger dan mungkin menginap dirumah sang sensei.

"Hee? Jadi sekarang kau dimana, Mikasa?" tanya Armin yang berpura-pura tidak tahu.

 _"Aku.. "_

Mikasa menghentikan ucapannya dalam waktu beberapa menit.

"Mikasa"

Armin memanggil wanita itu karena tiba-tiba Mikasa tak berbicara. Ia berfikir sahabatnya itu sedang mencari alasan yang tepat.

 _"Aku,, menginap dirumah salah satu kerabat"_

Sesuai perkiraan, Mikasa berdusta padanya.

Dalam hati Armin sedikit merasa kecewa pada Mikasa. Kenapa wanita itu seakan tidak percaya padanya? Bukankah mereka sudah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun?

 **'Kenapa kau berbohong, Mikasa? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Ah, tidak. Mungkin saja Mikasa butuh waktu untuk mengatakan semua'** Armin berusaha berfikir positif.

"Ah, sou ka. Oh ya, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Eren. Kemarin kau hampir berkelahi dengan Annie ya? Tadi Eren bilang kalau ia merasa bersalah sudah membentakmu didepan semuanya. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia terlihat murung"

Mikasa kembali diam. Situasi antara Eren dan Mikasa cukup rumit menurutnya. Ia paham benar bagaimana sifat Eren, begitu pula Mikasa. Meskipun dalam hatinya Armin juga merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Annie.

 _"Begitu ya. Semalam memang terjadi kesalahpahaman. Mungkin aku yang terlalu terbawa emosi"_

Dari nada bicaranya, nampaknya Mikasa sudah tidak lagi emosi dan memikirkan hal tersebut. Pemuda bersurai bob itu bersyukur Levi bisa membuat Mikasa tenang.

"Yokatta, kau sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Sebaiknya kau istirahat Mikasa, jangan sungkan bila membutuhkan bantuanku. Jaa"

Armin mengakhiri pembicaraan karena jam kuliah kedua sudah dimulai. Seharusnya Levi-sensei yang mengisi jam ke-2 menggantikan Keith-sensei. Ia sedikit terkejut karena bukan Levi yang masuk ke dalam kelas, melainkan Moblit-sensei.

Terdengar keluhan kekecewaan dari para Mahasiswi. Mereka sangat berharap Levi yang mengajari mereka.

 **'Sepertinya Levi-sensei memang tidak akan datang hari ini. Semoga, Levi-sensei adalah yang terbaik untuk Mikasa'**

Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Armin selalu mendukung apapun keputusan yang memang menurut Eren dan Mikasa baik.

"Selamat pagi semua. Berhubung Levi-sensei sedang ada keperluan, saya akan menjadi dosen pengganti hari ini. Mohon kerjasamanya, minna-san" Moblit membuka sesi kuliah.

Pria itu cukup tergolong tampan, hanya saja sikapnya canggung, kaku dan terlihat seperti orang tua. Padahal usianya masih sekitar 28 tahun.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sampai dimana pelajaran kemarin?" tanya Moblit yang belum mendapat info dari Levi mengenai sesi kuliah kemarin.

Hanya Armin dan beberapa mahasiswa lain yang menjawab. Sedangkan para Mahasiswi nampak malas.

"Hah, pasti akan membosankan" ujar Mina seraya bertopang dagu pada meja.

"Memang sih, tapi setidaknya dia tidak akan memarahiku saat ketahuan makan. Hehehe" ucap Sasha seraya mengambil roti kari dari tasnya.

"Levi-sensei kemana ya? Aku kirim pesan atau jangan ya? Takutnya dia sedang ada hal yang penting" gumam Krista yang masih ragu.

"Oi, Armin. Mikasa benar-benar tidak masuk hari ini? Ada apa dengannya?" Jean bertanya dengan khawatir. Tidak biasanya wanita pujaannya itu abstain.

"Mikasa sedang sakit. Tadi aku sudah menelponnya, Jean"

"Sakit apa? Kalau begitu nanti sore aku akan menjenguknya, ya walaupun harus bertemu bocah cengeng dan kekanakan itu" ucap Jean yang ternyata di dengar oleh Eren yang baru saja masuk.

"Hei, siapa yang kau bilang bocah cengeng dan kekanakan, muka kuda!" ucap Eren dengan kesal seraya menarik baju Jean.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, baru datang sudah ngajak ribut. Dasar cengeng" ledek Jean yang mulai terpancing emosi.

"Teman-teman, sudah. Nanti Moblit-sensei kesini" Armin berusaha menghentikan mereka.

"Kau ini yang apa-apaan? Seenaknya mengataiku cengeng dan kekanakan. Kau sendiri yang begitu, Jean Bo, Muka Kuda" Eren meninggikan suaranya. Mungkin ia lupa sedang berada dimana saat ini.

Seluruh mahasiswa dikelas menoleh menatap aksi perkelahian mereka untuk ke sekian kalinya. Eren dan Jean memang tidak bisa disatukan. Pasti akan terjadi arus pendek.

.

.

Levi menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah swalayan. Nampaknya pria itu hendak membeli beberapa makanan ringan untuk acara piknik mereka.

Mikasa masih diam, tanpa ia sadari pria itu sudah keluar dari mobil. Levi berjalan menuju pintu tempat wanita Asia itu duduk lalu membukanya. Seperti biasa kedua iris deepblue itu menatap dengan malas.

"Aku yakin kau tidak sedang tidur, Ackerman. Ayo, ikut aku ke dalam dan bantu aku membawa belanjaan"

Sikap pria itu kembali membuatnya kesal. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu pria dihadapannya ini sangat, ah sudah lupakan saja. Mikasa merasa malu sendiri bila mengingatnya. Itulah mengapa wanita Asia itu tidak berani bersuara sedikitpun selama diperjalanan.

Mikasa tidak menjawab, ia hanya keluar dari mobil sesuai perintah Levi.

Levi menatap Mikasa dengan dahi mengerut, pria itu menatapinya selama beberapa detik. Setelah kejadian di mobil tadi Mikasa menjadi kehilangan keberaniannya untuk sekedar menatap balik pria tersebut seperti yang sering dilakukannya.

 **'Tuhan, apa yang pria ini lakukan. Tidak cukupkah dia membuatku kehilangan rasa percaya diri?'** inner wanita tersebut menahan rasa gugupnya.

Tiba-tiba pria itu menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Mikasa. Terdengar gumaman pelan dari pria tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke dalam. Kalau kau merasa lelah katakan saja" ucap Levi yang terdengar lembut. Pria itu benar-benar aneh. Beberapa menit lalu ucapannya sangat menyebalkan tapi sekarang sangat berbeda.

"Um.. "

Mikasa hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan. Ia takut suaranya akan terdengar aneh karena saat ini perasaannya masih tidak karuan.

Tak disangka Levi menggandeng tangannya dan memasuki swalayan. Beruntung hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang datang ke tempat tersebut.

Mikasa merasa kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya, ia hanya mengikuti kemana Levi membawanya sementara fikirannya terus bermonolog.

 **'Tuhan, apa yang pria ini lakukan? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melawan? Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?'**

"... Ackerman,,, Ackerman,,, Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Levi seraya menatap Mikasa dengan khawatir.

Dalam hatinya, Mikasa sedikit merutuki dirinya yang melamun. Mikasa hanya mengangguk, lagi-lagi wanita itu enggan bersuara. Tidak ingin ambil pusing, Levi melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan menghampiri troli.

Lalu pria itu kembali menghampiri Mikasa bersama sebuah troli berukuran kecil.

"Kau yang membawa trolinya, aku yang akan mengambil makanan dan minuman" pria itu memberi instruksi dan kembali dijawab dengan gumaman pelan oleh Mikasa.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju rak yang berisi snack. Levi mengambil beberapa kantung kripik kentang dan biscuit.

"Camilan apa yang kau suka, Ackerman?" Levi kembali bersuara.

Mikasa menatap camilan-camilan yang ada di depannya lalu mengambil sebungkus kerupuk beras dan eggroll. Ia hanya asal mengambil makanan karena ia tidak memiliki camilan atau makanan favorit. Ia tidak memilih-milih makanan.

"Dari tadi sikapmu sangat aneh, Ackerman. Suhu tubuhmu masih tergolong normal. Apa lidahmu sedang bermasalah?"

Sepertinya Levi mulai kesal dengan sikap Mikasa yang tiba-tiba diam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak suka tak diacuhkan seperti ini.

"Sumimasen, Levi-san. Aku,,, tidak bermaksud membuat anda tersinggung" jawab Mikasa dengan terbata. Mau tak mau wanita itu harus menjawab karena wajah Levi nampak kesal saat ini.

"Lalu kenapa? Bukankah tadi kau tampak senang kita akan ke hutan pepohonan raksasa? Atau kau berubah fikiran?" ucap Levi dengan setengah berbisik, berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya.

"He? Tidak. Aku masih ingin kesana" Mikasa spontan menjawab. Ia tidak ingin pria itu berubah fikiran.

"Lalu?" Levi menatapnya tajam. Pria itu tidak suka dengan orang yang plin-plan.

"Etto,, aku,, " Mikasa kehilangan kata-kata.

Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau dirinya malu karena kejadian di mobil tadi. Mikasa pun tak berani untuk menatap wajah Levi saat ini.

"Hah, sudahlah. Ayo kita kembali mencari keperluan untuk disana. Aku tidak suka melihat wajah bodoh seperti tadi"

Levi kembali berkata pedas dan membuat Mikasa kembali merasakan perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipisnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju rak minuman. Levi mengambil beberapa botol air mineral dan beberapa kaleng bir. Sedangkan Mikasa mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dan langsung meminumnya. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering karena ia belum sempat minum lagi sebelum berangkat.

Levi menghampirinya dan meletakkan minuman-minuman yang ia bawa.

"Apa ini sudah cukup? Atau ada lagi yang ingin kau ambil?" tanya Levi seraya menatap Mikasa dengan lekat. Ia tidak ingin Mikasa hanya diam membisu seperti beberapa saat lalu.

Mikasa nampak berfikir, kedua iris hitamnya menatap sekeliling dan menangkap sebuah objek.

"Boleh aku mengambil roti?"

"Roti ya, baiklah kita kesana" Levi menuju tempat dimana roti berada.

Pria itu turut membantu Mikasa mendorong troli. Saat itu beberapa pengunjung nampak memperhatikan mereka.

"Lihat Pa, pasangan muda itu. Mereka serasi sekali. Jadi ingat kita saat muda dulu ya" ujar wanita paruh baya yang sedang memilih roti tak jauh dari mereka. Suami wanita tersebut hanya bergumam seraya tersenyum.

"Lihat, mereka sangat kompak dan serasi. Si pria tidak malu ikut mendorong troli belanjaan. Kau harusnya bisa mencontoh pria itu. Sudah tampan, tidak banyak gengsi sepertimu" omel seorang wanita yang tengah mengandung pada suaminya.

Sang suami yang sedari tadi menenteng beberapa kantung belanjaan milik istrinya hanya menghela nafas lalu mengambil alih troli belanjaan yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman sang istri.

"Selamat siang Tuan, Nyonya. Silahkan mencoba produk baru kami. Roti Yakisoba. Hari ini sedang promo buy 1 get 1" seorang salesgirl datang menghampiri mereka dengan nampan berisi roti yang digantung pada lehernya.

"Kau mau coba?" tanya Levi yang melihat Mikasa nampak tertarik dengan roti tersebut.

"Iya, aku mau yang pedas" jawab Mikasa yang entah kenapa sangat tertarik dengan roti tersebut.

"Baiklah, saya ambil dua" ucap Levi singkat. Ia sedikit risih dengan tatapan sang selesgirl padanya.

"Dua saja cukup, Tuan? Untuk istrinya yang pedas ya. Kalau Tuan yang pedas juga atau original?" tanya salesgirl tersebut seraya menatap Levi dengan sedikit genit.

Seketika tubuh Mikasa menegang. Ia tidak menyangka orang-orang akan menganggap mereka pasangan suami-istri. Akan tetapi ia juga tidak suka dengan sikap genit salesgirl tersebut pada Levi. Terlebih gadis itu mengenakan pakaian ala maid dengan dada cukup terbuka.

"Baiklah, aku ambil empat. Dua pedas dua original" jawab Levi datar seperti biasa.

Ia sadar Mikasa menatap gadis tersebut dengan sinis. Dalam hati pria itu sedikit merasa senang. Itu artinya Mikasa sedang cemburu. Benarkah?

"Ini rotinya. Terima kasih Tuan, Nyonya" gadis itu berojigi pada mereka lalu pergi menghampiri pengunjung lain.

Levi meletakkan roti-roti tersebut pada troli. Wajah Mikasa yang sedari tadi terlihat datar, kini nampak seperti menahan emosi.

"Kau kenapa, Ackerman?"

"Aku hanya tidak habis fikir, apa enaknya mengenakan pakaian dengan dada terbuka dan rok yang sangat pendek. Apa mereka benar-benar menjual roti" ujar Mikasa dengan nada sinis.

"Itu juga salah satu tekhnik pemasaran. Kau harus pintar dalam menarik pelanggan apapun caranya. Toh, hal tersebut sudah lumrah, bukan?" Jawab Levi dengan santai.

"Dasar semua laki-laki sama saja. Hanya senang melihat gadis-gadis berpakaian seksi" komentar Mikasa dengan nada kesal.

Wanita itu kembali teringat moment di pesta ulang tahun Krista. Saat itu Annie mengenakan pakaian yang cukup seksi sehingga membuat Eren luluh dan tergoda. Begitulah menurut pemikirannya.

"Tidak juga. Aku malah merasa jijik ketika melihat perempuan berusaha menarik perhatian dengan tubuhnya. Aku punya banyak pertimbangan dalam memilih perempuan" bantah Levi yang terdengar serius.

Akan tetapi wanita Asia itu tidak mempercayainya. Wajar saja, ia memang belum mengenal seorang Levi.

"Baguslah kalau benar seperti itu. Aku juga sangat jijik pada pria yang tertarik pada perempuan hanya karena fisik saja" timpal Mikasa dengan nada sarkastik.

"Tenang saja. Kau jauh lebih baik dari dari gadis manapun" ucap Levi dengan lembut.

 **Blush**

Rona merah menghiasi wajah Mikasa seketika. Levi benar-benar pandai membuat perasaannya tak karuan. Situasi awkward menyerang. Levi pun tidak menyangka ucapan tersebut keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Masih ada yang ingin dibeli?"

Tanya Levi yang terlihat bersikap seperti biasa. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam situasi canggung. Terlebih hari ini mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Tidak, ini sudah lebih dari cukup" jawab Mikasa dengan pelan.

Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa canggungnya karena ia tidak ingin acara hari ini sampai hancur karena sikapnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kasir" ajak Levi seraya berjalan di samping Mikasa yang mendorong troli belanjaan.

"Selamat siang tuan dan nyonya. Member _**Beta**_ -nya ada?" sapa penjaga kasir pada mereka seraya mengscan belanjaan.

Pria itu mengeluarkan member card dan memberikannya pada wanita penjaga kasir.

"Selamat tuan dan nyonya. Karena anda pengunjung kami yang ke-100, ada hadiah menarik untuk anda berdua. Mohon tunggu sebentar" wanita itu mencari sesuatu di laci mejanya.

Levi dan Mikasa saling tatap lalu mengerutkan dahi. Mereka tidak menyangka akan mendapat hadiah.

"Ini hadiahnya, tuan dan nyonya. Semoga bermanfaat dan terima kasih atas kunjungannya"

Wanita itu memberikan sebuah mini container berisi beberapa snack dan minuman kaleng. Mikasa menatap hadiah tersebut dengan mata berbinar. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat hadiah sebanyak ini.

"Aa, kami yang seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih" ucap Levi seraya memberikan beberapa lembar uang lalu mengambil container tersebut. Sedangakan Mikasa membawa kantung belanjaan. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil.

"Wah, hari ini beruntung sekali. Kita memiliki banyak persediaan makanan" ucap Mikasa seraya tersenyum. Ia berharap acara mereka akan berjalan dengan baik.

"Tidak ku sangka kau akan sesenang ini, Ackerman"

"Tentu saja. Akhirnya aku bisa mengunjungi tempat yang sangat ingin aku datangi, ditambah hadiah ini" jawab Mikasa dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Levi turut tersenyum seraya membuka pintu.

Ia dan Mikasa menaruh barang-barang di kursi belakang. Lalu mereka masuk kedalam mobil dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di hutan pepohonan raksasa. Levi memarkirkan mobilnya pada tempat yang sudah disediakan.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu tempat tersebut sempat ditutup untuk umum karena terjadi banyak insiden penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh seekor beruang. Namun sekarang kondisi tempat itu sudah aman dan dibuka kembali untuk umum.

Tidak begitu banyak orang di tempat itu, hanya ada beberapa pasangan dan sekelompok orang-orang yang tengah menikmati keindahan ditempat tersebut.

"Wah, pohon-pohon disini sangat tinggi sekali. Pantas saja mereka menyebutnya pepohonan raksasa" Mikasa memandang takjub pepohonan di sekelilingnya.

Wanita Asia itu menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang masih sangat bersih dan segar. Ia sangat menyukai suasana di tempat tersebut. Ada sebuah danau yang berkilauan terkena bias cahaya matahari. Juga beberapa ekor rusa yang menatap mereka dari balik pepohonan.

"Indahnya. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan suasana seperti ini. Arigatou, Levi-san" ucap Mikasa seraya tersenyum sumringah.

Levi tertegun menatap Mikasa yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan bias cahaya menyinari tubuhnya. Kilau danau yang berada di belakang wanita itu menambah efek keindahan yang terpancar dari wanita Asia tersebut.

"Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya. Sekarang dimana kita akan meletakkan semua benda-benda ini?"

"Di sebelah sana saja, Levi-san" tunjuk Mikasa pada sebuah pohon yang berada di dekat danau. Mereka berjalan menuju pohon dekat danau tersebut dan menggelar sebuah karpet kecil untuk mereka duduk.

Levi meminum bir yang tadi dibelinya, sedangkan Mikasa mencoba roti yakisoba rasa pedas yang ia beli.

Sambil menenggak minuman beralkohol ditangannya, kedua iris deepblue itu melirik Mikasa yang melahap rotinya dengan tenang. Sebuah ide terlintas di otak jahilnya.

"Hoi, Ackerman"

Panggil Levi dengan pelan. Wanita itu hendak melahap kembali roti ditanggannya namun ia menjeda lebih dulu aktivitasnya dan menoleh. Ia sangat terkejut ketika mendapati wajah Levi yang cukup dengan wajahnya.

Semakin lama wajah pria itu semakin mendekat. Mikasa gugup, apa kejadian seperti di mobil tadi akan terulang lagi? Tanpa sadar ia meremas dengan cukup kuat roti ditangannya.

Deepblue saling bertatapan dengan hitam, kedua bola mata itu seakan menghipnotisnya, membuatnya tidak berkutik dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Sedikit lagi, kedua hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan..

"Amm... "

Levi berpaling menuju roti yakisoba digenggaman Mikasa dan menggigitnya.

Pria itu hampir saja tersedak karena ia menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Mikasa saat ini. Kedua iris hitamnya membulat serta mulut yang menganga.

"K-k-kau..."

"Hm? Kenapa?" jawab Levi seraya mendengus geli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Mikasa sedikit meninggikan suara.

Wanita itu lagi-lagi dibuat kesal dan malu oleh pria bernama Levi. Entah sudah berapa kali dirinya dibuat demikian oleh pria menyebalkan di sampingnya ini.

"Aku hanya meminta rotimu. Kau keberatan?" Levi hanya menjawabnya dengan rasa tidak berdosa sama sekali.

"Kau kan bisa mengambilnya sendiri" protes Mikasa dengan kedua pipi yang masih merona karena malu.

"Kalau aku mau makan roti yang kau makan, bagaimana?" Levi tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Terserah kau saja" jawab Mikasa yang kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatan menyantap rotinya yang tertunda. Ia menggigit roti tersebut dengan kasar. Levi terkekeh pelan melihat betapa manisnya sikap Mikasa saat ini.

"Kenapa kau marah? Jangan-jangan kau berfikir kalau aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu, Ackerman?" Levi menunjukkan evil smirk.

Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah wanita Asia tersebut. Memang benar dirinya mengira kalau Levi akan menciumnya. Bukan salahnya ia berfikir demikian, siapapun yang melihat pasti akan mengira hal yang sama.

"Urusai" desis Mikasa yang masih berusaha mempertahankan pride-nya yang mulai terkikis seraya menatap tajam.

Levi hanya mendengus menahan tawa. Ia menghabiskan sekaleng bir dalam genggamannya seraya bersandar pada batang pohon kokoh nan tinggi menjulang.

"Mikasa.. "

Ucapnya dengan sangat pelan namun masih dapat tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran wanita pemilik nama tersebut. Wanita itu sekali lagi menoleh dengan terkejut. Ya, pria itu memanggilnya bukan nama keluarganya.

Mikasa menatap Levi dengan dahi berkerut, untuk apa Levi memanggilnya? Sudah beberapa detik berlalu namun Levi tidak lagi bersuara.

Baru saja Mikasa hendak bersuara, pria itu mulai berbicara.

"Kalau tiba-tiba saja ada pria yang mengaku bahwa ia suamimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Mikasa menatap dengan heran.

"Haa, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?"

"Sudah jawab saja, bukannya balik bertanya"

"Tentu saja aku akan menganggapnya gila. Apa buktinya kalau orang itu adalah suamiku? Sudah jelas aku masih single, mungkin untuk jangka waktu lama. Bersyukurlah aku tidak menendang bokongnya atau mematahkan hidungnya"

Jawab Mikasa yang memang sangat realistis. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba ada orang yang datang dan mengaku ia adalah suaminya? Sangat gila bukan?

"Sou ka. Kalau orang itu bisa menunjukkan buktinya bagaimana?"

Mikasa kembali mengerutkan dahi. Ia tidak mengerti maksud dan arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Chotto, apa maksudmu menanyakan hal ini, Levi-san?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bertanya"

"Tidak mungkin kau hanya iseng bertanya. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Mikasa merasa ada hal yang sedang pria itu sembunyikan. Ia jadi penasaran, apa maksud dari obrolan mereka saat ini.

"Baiklah. Aku memiliki seorang teman. Saat itu temanku mabuk-mabukan dan keesokan harinya seorang pria mengaku pada temanku kalau ia adalah suaminya. Bahkan ia menunjukkan sertifikat pernikahan yang tertera jelas nama dan tanda tangan mereka disana"

"Haa? Yang benar saja? Sudah jelas itu hal ilegal karena dilakukan dengan tidak sadar. Kau bilang temanmu mabuk bukan? Temanmu bisa melaporkannya pada polisi dan menuntut di pengadilan"

"Aa, sepertinya kau benar. Tapi bagaimana jika pria itu bersikeras ingin bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya?"

Mikasa diam sejenak. Mencoba memutar otak akan pertanyaan Levi yang sedikit janggal menurutnya.

"Semuanya kembali lagi pada temanmu. Apa dia mau menerima pria itu sebagai suaminya?"

"Naruhoto. Aku juga tidak tahu. Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas masukannya"

"Um, kau boleh bertanya apa saja padaku. Oh ya, kenapa tiba-tiba kau memanggil namaku? Apa karena minuman itu?" tunjuk Mikasa dengan dagunya.

"Tidak. Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku memanggil namamu?"

"Boleh saja. Hanya saja, kenapa tiba-tiba? Aku sempat mengira kau sedang mabuk atau mungkin kerasukan penunggu pohon ini" Ledek Mikasa dengan wajah datarnya.

"Daya khayalmu boleh juga bocah. Apa kau terlalu banyak menonton acara mistis atau menonton film horror, huh?" Levi balas meledek Mikasa seraya tersenyum miring.

"Terserah kau saja. Dasar" ucap Mikasa pura-pura kesal karena pria itu malah meledeknya.

"Dasar apa?" Levi ingin tahu kelanjutan ucapan wanita tersebut.

"Tidak ada" jawab Mikasa yang memang tidak ada kelanjutannya dari ucapannya tersebut.

"Apa? Katakan saja" Pria itu tetap bersikukuh kalau Mikasa pasti ingin mengatainya.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak ada lanjutannya. Kenapa kau yang ngotot? Sebenarnya kau ini umur berapa? Sikapmu sangat mengesalkan"

Mikasa heran. Ia baru tahu kalau pria itu cukup kekanakan juga ternyata. Mungkin Levi mengira dirinya akan meledek fisik pria tersebut.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan umur? Kurasa tidak ada sangkut pautnya" Levi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Untuk apa wanita itu menanyakan umurnya? Apa karena fisiknya? Fikir pria tersebut.

"Tentu saja ada. Memangnya tidak boleh aku bertanya?" jawab Mikasa seraya melahap roti yang kedua.

"Umurku 30. Ada lagi?"

Mikasa tampak berfikir disela aktivitasnya mengunyah roti yakisoba. Levi hanya memperhatikan Mikasa, menunggu perkataan apa yang akan wanita itu lontarkan.

"Kau sudah tua juga ya ternyata" ucap Mikasa dengan santai.

"Ada masalah?"

Levi hanya menanggapinya dengan biasa saja. Bagi pria umur 30 masih terbilang muda dan produktif. Namun ia tidak masalah bila ada yang meledek usianya. Toh ia masih berwajah seperti umur 20an.

"Tidak"

Mikasa mengakhiri argumennya.

Suasana hening seketika. Keduanya berfikiran serupa, betapa kekanakannya sikap mereka barusan. Spontan keduanya saling bertatap, terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lakukan secara bersamaan. Mereka tertawa, menertawakan diri masing-masing.

"Tetap seperti itu, Mikasa" ucap Levi dengan senyum hangat. Mikasa berhenti tertawa, menatap Levi dengan heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku suka melihatmu tertawa dengan lepas. Kau nampak lebih hidup"

"Haa? Memangnya selama ini aku terlihat seperti orang mati?"

Mikasa menatap Levi tajam. Memangnya selama ini dirinya tidak seperti orang hidup? Wanita itu menyalah artikan ucapan Levi.

"Tidak juga. Kau nampak seperti orang bodoh"

Perempatan siku-siku menghiasi pelipis wanita Ackerman tersebut. Lagi-lagi pria di sampingnya ini mengatainya bodoh.

"Hei, kau juga sama. Apa kau tidak sadar wajah mu selalu datar dan matamu terus saja memicing seperti ikan mati" balas Mikasa seraya tersenyum evil.

"Haha. Tidak ku sangka selama ini kau begitu memperhatikanku, bocah"

Balas Levi yang membungkam Mikasa seketika. Wanita itu memang pernah tidak menyukai Levi yang kasar pada Eren sehingga hal tersebut membuatnya tanpa sadar selalu memperhatikan pria tersebut.

"Kau juga, tidak ku sangka selama ini kau selalu memperhatikanku"

"Tentu saja, karena aku seorang dosen. Apa kau lupa?" Levi kembali menyunggingkan evil smirk.

Mikasa tidak tahu lagi harus membalas apa? Wanita itu memang tidak sepandai Ymir dalam hal beradu argumen. Ia memilih diam dan mengambil sekaleng minuman lalu menenggak isinya hingga habis.

Sedangkan Levi tersenyum kecil melihat Mikasa yang tak lagi berniat membalas kata-katanya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu pada pundaknya. Pria itu sedikit terkejut mendapati Mikasa yang tengah bersandar pada pundaknya.

"Hei, apa kau mengantuk?" Tanya Levi dengan lembut seraya menatap kepala Mikasa yang bersandar nyaman padanya.

"Hm? Tidak. Kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing. Tidak masalah aku pinjam pundakmu sebentar?"

"Baiklah, silahkan saja. Aku tidak keberatan"

Selama beberapa menit mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pemikiran satu sama lain. Levi menolehkan kepala, Mikasa nampak nyaman dan tak menunjukkan pergerakan. Lengan kanannya terangkat, ia sangat ingin membelai surai hitam tersebut.

Saat itu pula mikasa menoleh padanya, Levi yang tertangkap basah hanya terdiam dengan lengannya yang menggantung diudara. Diluar dugaan, wanita itu tersenyum lalu menggenggam lengannya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya.

 **Cup**

Sebuah kecupan tiba-tiba yang membuat tubuh pria itu bak tersambar listrik. Kedua iris deepblue itu terbuka lebar disertai jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Baru saja Levi hendak berbicara Mikasa sudah mengunci bibirnya. Wanita itu seolah tidak peduli dimana mereka berada saat ini. Yang membuat Levi heran adalah, kenapa Mikasa tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini? Dia tidak sedang kerasukan bukan?

Mikasa sangat agresive, ia menggigit dan mengulum bibir Levi. Tak mau kalah, pria itu pun melakukan hal yang serupa. Keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan.

Levi menyandarkan tubuh Mikasa pada batang pohon. Wanita itu masih menggenggam jemarinya dengan erat. Ciuman mereka terus berlanjut. Mikasa membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Levi memainkan lidahnya dengan miliknya.

"Ngghh..."

Mikasa melengguh akibat permainan lidah pria tersebut. Levi meringis merasakan dibawah sana mulai sesak. Ia melepaskan pagutannya. Menatap wajah Mikasa yang sangat sensual dengan nafas terengah.

"Levi, aku menginginkanmu" ucapnya dengan kedua mata sayu dan bibir yang membengkak.

"Aku juga. Ayo kita pergi"

Mereka meninggalkan tempat tersebut setelah merapikan semua barang bawaan mereka.

Levi menjalankan mobilnya menuju suatu tempat. Mikasa yang duduk disampingnya hanya bergelayut manja seraya memainkan jari-jarinya pada dada bidang Levi.

Mereka tiba didepan sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis tak jauh dari hutan pepohanan raksasa. Levi keluar dari mobil lalu membukakan pintu untuk Mikasa. Mereka memasuki rumah yang nampak tak berpenghuni tersebut.

Levi mengajak Mikasa memasuki salah satu kamar yang berada di lantai 2. Keduanya sudah tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang tertunda.

Levi melepas kemeja serta celanja panjangnya, menyisakan celana boxer satu-satunya penutup tubuh pria tersebut. Sedangkan Mikasa sudah menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, menyisakan bra dan underwear berwarna hitam yang membuat wanita itu terlihat sexy.

Mikasa membaringkan tubuhnya dengan Levi yang berada diatasnya. Pria itu menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi wanita tersebut lalu mengecupnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan, mempertipis jarak diantara mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **Lemon Scene starts here**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara kecupan memenuhi ruangan. Lidah mereka saling bertaut, menari dan mengabsen gigi satu sama lain.

Salah satu lengan levi bergerak meremas buah dada wanita tersebut, sedangkan lengan lainnya bergerak ke arah bawah, membelai kewanitaan Mikasa yang masih ditutupi underwear.

Mikasa melengguh disela ciuman panas mereka. Kepalanya terasa berputar, tak kuasa menahan rasa nikmat atas permainan Levi padanya. Lelaki itu menyerangnya di tiga titik secara bersamaan.

Levi menyudahi ciumannya. Mikasa nampak terengah seraya menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Namun pria itu seakan tidak membiarkannya untuk bersantai. Levi kini mulai menjilati dan mengulum puncak buah dadanya.

"Akkhh..."

Mikasa memekik seraya menggeliat. Dapat ia rasakan bagian tubuhnya dibawah sana sudah sangat basah. Sambil melakukan aktivitasnya, Levi menatap wajah Mikasa yang memerah. Wanita itu turut menatapnya, seakan memohon untuk berhenti menggodanya.

Levi menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia melepaskan bra dan underwear Mikasa. Kini wanita itu tidak mengenakan apapun. Namun pria itu tidak ingin terburu-buru. Ia ingin Mikasa juga menikmatinya.

Levi kembali menyentuh kewanitaan Mikasa yang sudah basah. Ia memijat pelan klitoris wanita tersebut. Terdengar desahan Mikasa disertai tubuhnya yang menggeliat. Ia memasukkan satu jari kedalamnya. Terasa hangat di dalam sana.

"Levi... Ahh... "

Desah Mikasa semakin menjadi kala Levi mulai memainkan jarinya. Pria itu menambah satu lagi jarinya dan melakukan gerakan in-out pada kewanitaannya. Lubang itu menjepit jarinya dengan kencang, pertanda tak lama lagi wanita itu akan keluar.

"Akkhh... Levi.. Levi... A-aku keluar.. "

Teriak Mikasa disertai cairan hangat yang mengalir dan membasahi seprai. Pria itu menarik jemarinya lalu menjilat dan menghisap jari-jarinya tanpa rasa jijik. Ia menyukai rasa manis cairan tersebut.

Levi menjauh dari ranjang, melepas celana boxernya yang sudah mengembung dibagian depan. Tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah terasa sangat sesak.

Mikasa membulatkan matanya melihat kejantanan levi yang sudah mengeras dan panjang. Ia berfikir apa benda sebesar itu akan muat pada kewanitaannya?

"Tenang saja, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan perlahan, Mikasa"

Ucap Levi seraya merangkak di atas tubuh Mikasa. Wanita itu nampak keheranan Levi bisa mengetahui apa yang difikirkannya.

Pria itu kembali melakukan deepkiss seraya menggesekkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Mikasa yang masih basah. Mikasa melengguh merasakan benda tersebut menyentuhnya dibawah sana.

Levi melepaskan ciumannya, dengan perlahan ia mulai memasukkan miliknya pada lubang yang masih basah dan hangat tersebut. Mikasa nampak menahan sakit, bagian bawah tubuhnya masih belum terbiasa dengan milik Levi.

"I-itaii... " ucap Mikasa pelan.

Baru kepalanya saja yang masuk namun wanita itu sudah merasa nyeri dibawah sana.

"Tahan sebentar ya, aku berusaha melakukannya dengan pelan" bujuk Levi kemudian kembali mencumbu wanita itu seraya meremas dan memainkan buah dadanya.

Dengan perlahan pria itu mendorong kejantanannya masuk hingga setengahnya, Mikasa memautkan alisnya, rasa sakit masih terasa disela kegiatan mereka.

Levi menarik lagi kejantanannya, dengan sekali hentakkan kejantanan Levi sudah masuk seluruhnya.

"Aaaakkkkkhhh..."

Teriak Mikasa merasakan sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Levi masih belum bergerak, membiarkan milik Mikasa terbiasa dengan miliknya. Ia menciumi leher jenjang wanita tersebut seraya meremas dan memainkan tonjolan pada buah dadanya. Dapat ia rasakan cairan mulai membasahinya didalam sana.

Levi menatap Mikasa yang sudah mulai rileks. Kedua iris hitam itu nampak sayu dan menggelap, bibir yang membengkak dan wajah yang memerah. Betapa cantiknya Mikasa saat ini. Mikasa adalah miliknya, hanya dirinya yang bisa melihat Mikasa seperti saat ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Levi dikuasai oleh ego. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, pria itu meringis merasakan kejantanannya diremas dengan kuat oleh lubang kewanitaan wanita tersebut. Tubuhnya pun terasa semakin panas.

Semakin lama tempo gerakannya semakin cepat, membuat Mikasa terus berteriak seraya menyebutkan namanya.

"Levi...aahhh... Lebih c-cepat..." pinta Mikasa seraya meremas surai hitam Levi yang kini tengah menghisap puncak payudaranya seraya terus memacu miliknya didalam sana.

"Nhh... Aku mencintaimu, Mikasa" ucap Levi yang semakin mempercepat hujamannya. Ia mulai merasakan bagian bawahnya semakin mengeras.

"Levi... Levi... Aahhhh..." lengkingan Mikasa memenuhi ruangan. Wanita itu sudah mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Pria itu merasakan cairan hangat milik Mikasa membasahi miliknya. Tak lama Levi turut mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ahh... Hangatnya" ucap Mikasa merasakan cairan Levi yang memenuhi rahimnya.

Levi membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Mikasa. Nafasnya terengah, peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya. Pria itu memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap Mikasa yang juga memiringkan tubuh menghadap dirinya.

Pria itu menarik bahu Mikasa dan mengecup keningnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

"Arigatou, Mikasa" bisiknya yang dijawab senyuman merekah dari Mikasa.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu bergerak dan menimpa tubuhnya. Levi menatap wanita itu dengan alis bertaut. Ia nampak heran dengan sikap Mikasa yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku masih menginginkanmu, Levi. Kau pun sama, bukan? Lihat, milikmu masih keras" ucap Mikasa seraya memegang kejantanan Levi yang masih berdiri kokoh.

"Aa, lakukan saja yang kau inginkan, Mikasa" jawab Levi memberikan izin pada wanita tersebut.

"Um, bersiaplah"

Mikasa mulai berjongkok diatas kejantanan Levi, dengan sekali hentakan seluruh kejantanan itu masuk kedalam miliknya.

"Akkhh..." rasa nikmat kembali memenuhi kewanitaannya. Kepalanya terasa berputar merasakan kenikmatan yang kembali menyergapnya.

Dengan perlahan Mikasa mulai bergerak naik-turun diatas tubuh Levi. Kedua payudaranya yang berayun membuat Levi gemas ingin meremas dan memainkan putingnya. Bunyi kulit saling berbenturan memenuhi ruangan.

Mikasa yang mendominasi dirinya seperti saat ini nampak sangat sexy. Inilah sisi lain Mikasa yang baru dilihatnya. Gerakannya masih terbilang canggung karena wanita itu memang belum berpengalaman dengan hubungan seksual.

"Ahh... Levi... " racau Mikasa yang nampaknya sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya.

Levi pun mulai merasakan hal yang sama, kejantanannya terasa berdenyut padahal belum lama dirinya mencapai klimaks. Selain sudah cukup lama dirinya lapar akan kebutuhan biologis, Mikasa dan semua yang ada pada dirinya membuat Levi tidak kuasa menahan diri.

"Tahan sebentar, Mikasa. Kita lakukan bersama" ucapnya seraya meraih kedua pinggul wanita tersebut lalu membantu Mikasa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Nghh.." gumamnya seraya merasakan sensasi yang baru dirasakannya.

Levi menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan sangat cepat. Membuat Mikasa terus meracau karena dirinya sudah diambang klimaks.

"Levi... Levi... Aahhh... " pekik Mikasa yang sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Ngghh... Mikasa..." susul Levi yang juga mencapai puncaknya.

Pria itu mengeluarkan benihnya dalam rahim Mikasa, terasa hangat dan membuat tubuh wanita tersebut lemas. Levi memeluk tubuh Mikasa yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Ia mencium kening Mikasa dan mengecup bibirnya yang membengkak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mikasa" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Mikasa.

Namun wanita itu tidak membalas atau membalas ucapannya. Ia sudah terlelap dengan nyaman dalam dekapan Levi. Mungkin ia kelelahan akibat kegiatan mereka yang tak terasa memakan waktu dua jam lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lemon Scene End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levi membaringkan tubuh Mikasa disampingnya. Ia memakaikan selimut pada tubuh Mikasa yang masih polos, lalu pria itu berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya. Ia ingin meminum bir yang masih tersisa dan mengambil makanan yang mereka beli di swalayan.

Saat itu Levi baru menyadari bahwa bir yang dibelinya hanya tersisa satu kaleng. Ia yakin dirinya baru meminum satu kaleng ketika berada di hutan pepohonan raksasa.

"Oh, tidak. Jangan-jangan Mikasa... Pantas saja" gumam Levi seraya meremas surai hitamnya.

Ia menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak menyadari bahwa Mikasa berada dalam pengaruh alkohol. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kini Levi kembali menuju kamar secepat mungkin. Terpaksa ia kembali berbohong pada wanita tersebut.

Levi membersihkan tubuh Mikasa lalu memakaikan kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai. Dengan cekatan Levi merapikan kamar tersebut. Semua barang bukti sudah dihilangkan, ia berharap Mikasa tidak curiga saat terbangun nanti.

.

.

.

Perlahan kedua iris hitam yang sedari tadi terpejam mulai terbuka. Mikasa mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba menegaskan pandangannya yang masih buram. Kesadarannya mulai terkumpul, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada ranjang.

"Nghh... Ini dimana? Bukankah tadi aku sedang berada di hutan pepohonan raksasa bersama Levi?"

gumam wanita Asia tersebut seraya menatap sekeliling. Dalam hati ia sedikit kecewa ketika tidak menemukan Levi berada disampingnya.

"Hah,, lagi-lagi aku bermimpi aneh. Bagaimana bisa aku bermimpi sevulgar itu? Tapi rasanya seperti nyata"

Lanjut Mikasa seraya memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing. Tubuhnya juga terasa sangat letih seperti habis melakukan pekerjaan berat.

Tiba-tiba wanita bermarga Ackerman itu teringat pada kejadian saat dirinya dan Levi berciuman di mobil. Kedua pipinya memerah, jantungnya pun berdegup kencang. Ia masih bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Levi di bibirnya.

"Levi-san..."

Ia bergumam seraya menyentuh bibirnya.

"Hm, ada apa? Kau baru bangun?"

Seketika tubuh wanita itu menegang. Ia tidak mendengar pria itu masuk. Ia juga sangat yakin pria itu tidak ada disini sebelumnya.

"K-kau, sejak kapan ada disini?"

Tanya Mikasa yang sudah berbalik menatap pria tersebut.

"Kenapa? Apa aku menginterupsi sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Kau seperti hantu yang senang muncul tiba-tiba. Oh ya, sekarang kita ada dimana? Seingatku kita sedang berada di hutan pepohonan raksasa. Lalu kapan kau membawaku kesini? Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Mikasa menondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Levi tidak menyangka Mikasa ternyata memiliki sifat cerewet seperti perempuan pada umumnya.

"Hei, kau ini cerewet juga ternyata. Kau tiba-tiba tertidur seperti orang mati. Jadi lebih baik aku membawamu kesini agar kau bisa istirahat dengan nyaman"

Levi terpaksa berbohong pada wanita tersebut.

"Benarkah? Aku memang merasa pusing dan mengantuk tadi, mungkin karena terlalu banyak makan roti" ucap Mikasa seraya mengingat-ingat hal terakhir yang dilakukannya.

"Hm, mungkin saja. Ah iya, sekarang kita sedang berada di rumah pamanku. Tapi dia sedang ada urusan. Kau ingin disini dulu atau kembali melanjutkan perjalanan?"

"Memangnya kita mau kemana lagi? Kau kan belum memberitahuku kemana saja tujuan kita hari ini"

Jawab Mikasa yang memang tidak tahu kemana saja tujuan perjalanan mereka hari ini. Dalam hati pria itu mengiyakan apa yang Mikasa ucapkan.

" Aku ingin mengajakmu pulang kerumah keluarga Jaeger"

Mikasa membulatkan mata. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Levi akan membawanya kembali kerumah itu. Bukankah tadi pagi ia sudah bersedia untuk tinggal dirumah pria itu? Apa mungkin Levi lupa?

"Kenapa kau malah mengajakku kesana? Aku sudah bilang tidak ingin lagi tinggal disana"

"Jadi kau setuju untuk tinggal dirumahku dan bekerja sebagai pelayanku?" Levi menatap kedua iris hitam itu dengan intens. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah wanita itu akan berubah fikiran?

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Kau yang memaksaku, bukan?"

Timpal Mikasa seraya menghela nafas. Ia tidak tahu apakah keputusannya ini benar? Akan tetapi ia juga membutuhkan uang untuk biaya hidupnya.

"Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu kembali kerumah keluarga Jaeger untuk mengemasi barang-barangmu, bocah. Apa kau sudah mengerti?"

Ucap Levi seraya memegang kedua pundak Mikasa. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut karena ia sempat tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau jangan lupa pada janjimu untuk berbicara dengan paman"

Tagih Mikasa yang masih mengingat dengan detail apa saja yang Levi katakan saat dirumahnya.

"Serahkan saja padaku"

Ucap Levi seraya mengusap pucuk kepala Mikasa.

Wanita itu merasakan hangat pada kedua pipinya serta hatinya.

Bagi Mikasa, Levi nampak keras dan kasar dari luar. Namun beberapa hari mengenal pria itu membuatnya mulai mengerti bahwa dibalik sikap dingin dan kata-katanya yang pedas, Levi adalah seorang pria yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai semua, Haru balik lagi. Sorry banget gue baru bisa update, dari akhir tahun kemarin sampai awal tahun ini tugas negara numpuk banget.

Semoga gak kecewa ya dengan alur cerita di chap ini. Tadinya gak mau bikin lemon, tapi apa daya yang muncul malah begini. Hahaha.

Hayoo, yang baca chap ini usianya udah pada 19 tahun keatas belum? Ini chap nya banyak adegan dewasa soalnya. Hahahaha. Oh ya, Mikasa dan Levi gue bikin agak OOC disini. Namanya juga fanfic ya, chara-charanya bisa sama persis atau jauh beda dengan yang di Anime atau Manga.

Well, Mari kita sapa readers yang sudah berkenan kasih review di fic gue yang gaje ini.

\- **RivaMika Lovers** : Hai, makasih ya udah setia sama fic ini. Sorry ya baru bisa update, semoga puas ya dengan ceritanya. Hayo, ada apa dengan Levi dan Mikasa? Bisa nebak Haru kasih es krim. Hahaha.

Syukurlah gak masalah ya Mikasa agak OOC. Gue bikin Mikasa karakternya kaya Hanabi di anime Kuzu no Honkai. Ada adegan waktu dia ciuman sama Mugi malah minta nambah. Hahaha.

\- **Hanami** : Terima Kasih, Hanami. Sorry ya updatenya gak kilat. Hahaha. Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan.

\- **Guest** : Terima kasih reviewnya. Sorry ya updatenya gak kilat. Hehehe. Iya, Haru juga penasaran. Ayo, dukung terus supaya Mikasa bisa berpaling ke Levi. Hahaha.

\- **Cica** : Terima kasih, Cica. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ya.

\- **Juha** : Terima kasih, Juha. Waduh? To the point banget ya. Hehehe. Oke, kita doakan semoga Mikasa cepat hamil ya. Amien... Hehehe.

\- **Eunji** : Terima kasih, Eunji. Semoga tidak kecewa ya dengan chap ini.

\- **Cika** : Terima kasih, Cika. Iya, ini sudah dilanjut. Sorry ya agak lama. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan yaa.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah kasih review. Love you all, guys. Terus support Haru ya biar bisa lebih semangat lagi. Seperti biasa ditunggu reviewnya dan tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun atau yang sejenisnya.

Sudah sering gue warning dari awal, bagi yang gak suka ya jangan nekat baca. Kalau masih nekat baca dan ternyata gak suka, ya jangan ngeflame. Hahahaha.

See you next chap. Love and peace.

Haru.


End file.
